Capas negras
by Pablochx
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde que Pablo y Carina llegaron a este mundo, desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas, la fundacion de su empresa, la batalla del puente, la fundacion de la hermandad de los capas negras.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Les voy a dejar un Prologo de la segunda parte de mi Fanfic.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron un mensaje con un personaje hecho por ellos, realmente se los agradezco. Bueno, sin nada más que decir, Comencemos con esto**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Estaba en un café junto a Big Mac, llegamos a Manehattan a causa de que estaba escapando de Applejack. Gracias a el pude hacerlo… pero no me quiero imaginar lo que le pasara por haberme ayudado.**

**Mientras tomaba un sorbo del café negro que había pedido, Big Mac dijo**

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana para que se pusiera de esa manera?-

-No le e hecho nada-

-¿De verdad?-

-**(Suspiro)** La razón por la que se enojo fue por que se entero que dormí junto a Fluttershy y Dash- **Apoye la taza de café en la mesita mientras observaba como paseaban los habitantes de la ciudad**

-¿Tú… dormiste con ellas?-

-Si, pero no hice nada. Simplemente pase la noche con ellas, ya sabes. Dormimos en la misma cama-

-Ya veo, ¿Se lo dijiste?-

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Sin tener oportunidad alguna de explicarle lo sucedido ella cargo contra mí. Hice lo mas lógico, **(Sorbo de café)** Escape-

-Entiendo…, pero creo que tendrías que decirle. Después de todo ella siente algo por ti, ¿Lo sabes cierto?-

-Lo se, pero… simplemente me es difícil imaginarme siendo pareja con ella, por lo cual evito pensar en ello-

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-No es eso, simplemente que somos tan diferentes. Ella podría conseguirse a cualquier pony que se propusiera, no entiendo ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué elige a un ser que es de otro mundo?-

-Bueno, eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella. Por mi parte me gustaría que fueras de la familia-

**Observe en silencio a Big Mac, no me esperaba algo tan directo. No sabia que responderle por lo cual me limite a sonreír, El camarero se acerco y le dejo una tarta de manzana a Big Mac.**

**En menos de un minuto el lo había terminado, lo mire y dije**

-Si quieres puedes pedir más. Yo pagare-

-¿De verdad?-

-**(Sorbo de café)** Si, tan solo pide-

-Gracias Pablo-

**Mientras observaba hacia la calle pensé**

_***¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Ken en este momento?..., me intriga el por que acepto a Lisa como su pareja… ¿Es posible que un humano sea feliz junto a alguien de este mundo?***_

**Me aleje de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que un numeroso grupo de ponys miraban hacia mí, me acerque a Big Mac y le dije susurrándole**

-Oye…, creo que es hora de irnos, estoy comenzando a llamar mucho la atención-

-Pero… aun no termine mi postre-

-Entonces pídelo para llevar, pero nos tenemos que ir-

-Esta bien…-

-Si quieres puedes pedir uno mas para llevarle a tu familia, ¿Esta bien?-

-Bien-

**La camarera se acerco, le pedí que nos diera unas tres tartas para llevar. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí, Big Mac llevaba los postres, uno era para su familia, el otro para Carina, Dante, y Liriam, y el último era para Pier.**

**Mientras caminaba distraído mirando las tiendas choque contra algo. Al observar vi que había un pony sentado en el suelo, su cabello de color amarillo estaba totalmente desordenado, junto a el había una gorra. Encima de su pelaje color naranja, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con tirantes.**

_***Vaya… esto si es raro, esta usando ropa***_

**Me miraba con cierta incertidumbre, me arrodille levante su gorra y la puse de nuevo en su cabeza.**

**Mientras estaba a la altura de sus ojos, le dije**

-Oye amiguito, ¿estas bien?-

-S…si-

-¿Seguro? ¿No te lastimaste, cierto?-

-No señor-

-Bien- **me levante y estire mi mano hacia el**

-¿Que sucede… que quiere?-

-Te estoy ayudando a levantarte-

-Esta bien-

**Lo ayude a ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, note que en ningún momento dejo de mirarme, ya un poco molesto le dije**

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Desde hace un rato que me miras como si fuera un bicho raro-

-Perdón, no quería hacerlo. Es solo que quería preguntarle algo-

-¿Preguntarme?-

-Si… ¿De casualidad usted no es Pablo?-

-¿Nos conocemos?-

-No lo creo… simplemente escuche hablar de usted-

-Ah, Puesto que sabes mi nombre, me gustaría el conocer el tuyo-

-Esta bien señor… mi nombre es Bright-

-Un gusto en conocerte. ¿Y como sabes de mi?-

-Bueno, en el estudio donde trabajo los chicos de mantenimiento hablan de usted, de los capas negras, y de su nave el Liberty-

-Vaya, ¿Acaso están interesados en unirse a los capas negras?-

-Oh, por supuesto que no, ninguno de nosotros nunca ha tomado un arma, hablamos mucho de usted por que nos llegaron los detalles de cómo lucho contra los Diamond Dogs-

-¿Y como saben eso?-

-Bueno, estamos en Manehattan. En este lugar hasta las paredes tienen oídos, y los rumores corren rápido-

-Entiendo…, bueno si me disculpas tengo que irme hacia ponyville-

-¿Ponyville? Pero si el último tren hacia allí salio hace media hora-

-Voy a irme en el Liberty-

-¡¿El Liberty? ¿Puedo acompañarlo, por favor?-

-Eh… esta bien, supongo-

**Caminamos hasta llegar hacia el Liberty, Pier estaba sentado en cubierta jugando a las cartas junto a otros miembros de los capas negras. Me acerque hasta ellos y deje la tarta que había comprado.**

**Bright daba brincos por toda la nave, Pier se acerco hasta mí y me susurro**

-_Oye… ¿Quién es el canguro?_-

-_Es un chico con el que choque en la ciudad, quería ver el Liberty así que lo traje, ¿No te molesta, cierto?_-

-_Para nada… aun que es un poco incomodo el verlo saltar por todos lados_-

-_Y que lo digas, solo espero que no se lastime. Por lo que veo la cubierta esta un poco escarchada_-

**El ruido de un golpe llamo mi atención, al girar la cabeza vi a Bright tirado encima de Big Mac, me acerque hasta ellos y el me sonrío.**

**Le dije**

-¿Estas bien?-

-¡Mejor que nunca!-

-¿Eh?-

**Se puso de pie rápidamente y dijo**

-¡Los muchachos no me van a creer cuando les diga que estuve en el Liberty!-

-Entonces saca una foto-

-¿Una foto? ¡Excelente idea! ¡Por favor esperen aquí, ahora vuelvo!-

-¿Eh?-

**Bright desapareció entre los ponys que paseaban cerca del Liberty, mire a Big Mac mientras me encogía de hombros.**

**A los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer pero esta vez traía una cámara que colgaba de su cuello.**

-¡Aquí la tengo!-

-Eh… esta bien, tómale una foto entonces-

-Pero… me gustaría que me sacaran una foto con los capas negras y contigo, teniendo de fondo al Liberty-

-Bueno-

**Bright le pidió a alguien que pasaba por ahí que nos sacara una foto, nos paramos en fila, a mi derecha estaba Bright y a mi izquierda Big Mac.**

**Una vez nos saco la foto, me despedí de el y volvimos a Ponyville. Cuando aterrizamos en el patio de la hermandad, ya era de noche.**

**Me despedí de Big Mac y camine hacia mi casa**

_***Je, creo que por esta noche estoy seguro. Supongo que mañana Applejack ya se habrá calmado***_

**Al entrar en mi casa vi que Applejack estaba dormida en el sofá, subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Carina, abrí un poco la puerta y vi que ella ya estaba dormida. Por un momento dude si el despertar a Applejack, después de todo. Tal vez aun siga enojada.**

**Baje las escaleras y me senté en el sofá, con mi mano toque su rostro mientras le susurraba**

-Oye, despierta-

-¿Humm?, cinco minutos mas-

-¿Cinco minutos mas?, Despierta. Que te haz dormido en mi sofá-

-¿De que hablas Big Mac?... estoy en mi cama-

-Niña, tan solo abre un poco los ojos y dime en donde estas-

-Esta bien…, estoy… ¿En la casa de Pablo? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Pues, dímelo tú. Yo recién llego-

-¿Pablo?...-

-Así es, ven. Te acompañare hasta tu casa, ¿Quieres?-

-Bueno…-

**Tome mi gabardina y abrí la puerta, afuera estaba nevando. Caminamos hasta llegar a la granja de los Apple, en todo el camino ella no dijo nada.**

_***Supongo que sigue enfadada***_

-Bueno… nos vemos Applejack, que descanses-

-Si…, oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-Sabes… dentro de poco va a ser navidad… y la abuela quería pasarla contigo, me preguntaba si fuera posible que… pasáramos la navidad contigo-

-Claro-

-Gracias…, bueno, adiós-

-Adiós-

**Y así los días pasaron hasta que llego navidad, yo estaba cocinando junto a Carina, en la sala estaba Dante con Liriam. Como la navidad pasada, tendríamos que comer Pizza para celebrar esta fecha. Tanto la masa como la salsa eran caseras**

-Carina, ve a darte una ducha-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-Bueno, ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar, o a hacer quemar las pizzas-

-Si, si, ve a ducharte-

**Cuando Carina salio de la cocina, entro Dante junto a Liriam. Me tomo del cuello por la espalda mientras decía**

-Es raro para nosotros el ver nieve para estas fechas, generalmente las fiestas son calurosas-

-Ajam, o hace calor o llueve-

-O las dos cosas juntas, pero oye hermanito, tengo hambre. ¿Ya va a estar?-

-Si, llévalas a la mesa-

**Mientras lavaba las cosas que ensucie mientras cocinaba, escuche como Dante le daba la bienvenida a la familia de los Apple, y a las demás chicas.**

**Me limpie un poco la harina que tenía en el cabello, me sacudí la ropa y camine hacia el comedor.**

**Allí estaban, Big Mac, Apple Bloom, Twilight, Dash, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Randall junto a su esposa, Applejack y su abuela**

-Hola a todos, me alegra ver que pudieron venir-

**Pinkie pie se acerco a mí y casi como un rayo dijo**

-¡No no podíamos perder esto! Aun que no me llego tu invitación, ni a Twilight, tampoco a Rarity, Dashi, y Fluttershy. La única que estaba invitada era Applejack, ¿Qué raro no? Tal vez el correo se perdió, jiji, ya viste que a veces son un poco descuidados.

¡Ah! ¡Pizza! ¿Puedo sacar un poco?, aun que me gustan mas los dulces, ¿Quieres dulces? Traje una canasta llena conmigo, ¡Esto va a ser fabuloso!-

-Eh… ¿Qué?-

-¡Ya se, voy a hornear Cupcakes!-

**Antes de que pudiera detenerla ella se metió a la cocina, mire a Twilight y ella me dijo**

-Tan solo esta siendo Pinkie pie-

-Ya veo…, aun no logro acostumbrarme a ella-

-Con el tiempo lo lograras-

-Bueno, me alegro de ver que pudiste venir-

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer, a pesar de que quería pasar la navidad con mi hermano. El último tren hacia Canterlot se fue hace más de una semana-

**Me acerque a Randall, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y agite su cabello. Le dije**

-Hola Randall, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien, la verdad me sorprendió su invitación-

-¡Ja!, ¿Acaso creías que me olvidaría de mi buen amigo?-

-Para nada, es solo que… me sorprendió-

-Oh, puede ser que-

**Sonreí de una manera muy picara, me asegure de que su esposa estuviera lo suficientemente alejada para que no escuchara lo que le iba a susurrar**

-¿Tal vez tenías otros planes para esta noche, picaron?-

-¡Shh! Ella nos podría escuchar jefe, pero si. Tenia otros planes para hoy, jeje-

**Me aleje de el mientras sonreía, subí las escaleras y camine hasta llegar al baño. Una vez dentro me duche.**

**Me puse una camisa negra, los pantalones jeans y me sujete el pelo. Dejando una pequeña cola de caballo.**

**La noche transcurrió tranquila, brindamos, una vez todos comieron se iban ir a ver una obra que la mayor había preparado para hoy.**

-¿Vienes Pablo?-

-Dentro de un rato, voy a lavar las cosas y voy-

-Esta bien, no tardes-

**Lleve los platos a la cocina y mientras los lavaba escuche que alguien se paraba en la puerta, al girar la cabeza vi que era Applejack, en su boca traía una canasta con unas botellas.**

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez te gustaría un poco de compañía. Esto me lo regalo hoy Berry Punch-

-¿Qué es eso… es vino?-

-Bueno… si-

-Pásamelo-

**/Al día siguiente/**

**Abrí un poco los ojos y vi que estaba en mi habitación, las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo cual muy poca luz lograba entrar. Mi cabeza me estaba matando,**

_***Aah… estar vivo… en este momento, apesta***_

**Volví a cerrar los ojos y me acomode para dormir, pero al intentar abrazar a la almohada que estaba a mi izquierda, sentí que había algo ahí. Levante la cabeza y vi que un mechón color amarillo salía de debajo de las sabanas.**

-Pero… ¿Qué…?-

**Toque con mi dedo el bulto que había en la cama, este se movía y quejaba. Busque algo con que golpearlo, cerca de la cama estaba mi calzado, tome uno y lo levante por encima de mi cabeza, quite las sabanas y estuve por golpearlo. Si no fuera por que reconocí a quien estaba ahí.**

-Applejack…espera… ¿Qué hace ella en mi cama?-

**Estaba totalmente horrorizado por lo que vi, ¿Qué hacia ella en mi cama? No seria tan malo si por lo menos recordara que paso anoche, sin recuerdo alguno mi imaginación voló. Y lo peor vino a mi mente.**

-No me digas que ella… y yo, no, no, no. Por supuesto que eso no paso…hehe… pero… ¿Y si en realidad paso?-

**Me levante de la cama y Salí de la habitación lo mas silencioso que pude. Me vestí y con la mirada pérdida camine hacia fuera del pueblo. Necesitaba pensar, por lo cual sin rumbo alguno continúe caminando.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 1**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	2. Capitulo 2, La reina

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron su review, realmente se los agradezco.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Camine sin rumbo alguno, ignorando a los pequeños ponys que me lanzaban bolas de nieve de forma juguetona. Aun que mi rostro no demostrara emoción alguna, en mi cabeza mis pensamientos me estaban atormentando.**

_***¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Realmente durante la borrachera termine… haciendo eso con Applejack?... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, Somos tan diferentes. ¡No pude haber hecho tal cosa!***_

**Cuando vi que llegue al bosque de Everfree, dude si en entrar o no. De seguro Applejack ya se despertó y me anda buscando, no tengo deseo alguno de hablar con ella en este momento, continúe caminando.**

**Llegue a la cantera donde ya hace un año me había escondido de la hidra, baje cuidadosamente. Intentando el no resbalarme con la piedra escarchada del lugar**

**Levante la mirada hacia el cielo y vi nubes tan negras como la noche.**

**Una tormenta de nieve había llegado, era como si el viento intentara arrancarme la ropa, para que el frío hiciera su trabajo.**

**Me apoye contra la piedra y camine mientras tanteaba el camino, era imposible el ver con esta ventisca. No muy lejos de mi estaba la entrada a una cueva**

**Una vez dentro examine el lugar, había un pasillo que parecía que se extendiera por kilómetros,**

_***Creo… que mejor me quedo aquí***_

**Me senté cerca de la entrada de la cueva mientras observaba como caía la nieve, pero a cada rato giraba la cabeza hacia el túnel, sentía como si me vigilaran.**

-Hmm, pero que tenemos aquí-

**Me incorpore apenas escuche la voz que venia desde el túnel, era una voz muy femenina. Desde las sombras salio una mujer casi tan alta como yo, llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello tenia un tono azul verdoso, la parte baja de su vestido tenia algunos agujeros los cuales mostraban su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos tenían un color esmeralda.**

**Me sorprendí al ver otra humana por aquí. Me acerque hasta ella y dije con un tono de felicidad**

-¡Hola!, ¿Quién eres, amiga?-

-¿Amiga?, ya veo. Mi nombre es Chrysalis-

-¿Chrysalis?... bueno, el mío es Pablo, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste durante la tormenta?-

-No, mi casa esta al final de este túnel. Vivo junto a mi gente-

-¿Tu gente? ¿Acaso hay mas humanos por aquí?-

-¿Humanos?... si, hay mas de ellos. Hemos formado una comunidad-

-¡Eso es genial!-

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Entonces sígueme-

**Camine junto a ella, de vez en cuando mi mirada se desviaba hacia sus piernas. Creo que ella lo noto… puesto que me sonreía de una manera muy extraña.**

**Cada vez el túnel se hacia mas y mas oscuro.**

-¿Estas ahí? No puedo ver nada-

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Sujétate a mí-

-¿Qué me sujete?-

-Si, ven. Acércate- **Ella me abrazo por la cintura**

-Oye… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-No seria bueno que te pierdas, este túnel suele ser muy traicionero. Así que permíteme que te guíe-

-Yo… esta bien-

**Se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro**

-Juju, buen chico. Si te portas bien, te voy a recompensar- **cuando termino de decir eso, mordió suavemente mi oreja**

**Continuamos caminando hasta que al fin vi la luz, estábamos en un gran pozo, la luz y la nieve caían desde un gigantesco orificio que había en el techo, pude ver que en las paredes habían orificios lo suficientemente grandes como para que pudieran entrar y salir personas. En el centro de este lugar había una edificación parecida a un castillo, el cual estaba hecho de piedras y lodo.**

**Con emoción pregunte**

-¿Dónde están todos?-

-Se refugian de la ventisca, mi casa es aquel castillo. De seguro tienes frío, ¿Por qué no entras a calentarte?-

-Eh… esta bien-

**A pesar de la desaliñada apariencia de la edificación por fuera, por dentro era hermoso. Una alfombra de color rojo se estiraba desde un trono hecho de piedra hasta la puerta.**

**Las paredes estaban decoradas con distintas pinturas.**

**Una escalera de caracol llevaba hacia la torre, Chrysalis se acerco y me susurro a la oreja**

-Esta es mi casa, de seguro tienes frío y sueño. ¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación mientras te preparo algo caliente?-

-Bueno… ¿Es por esta escalera, verdad?-** Apunte con mi dedo hacia la escalera de caracol**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejo, en silencio subí la escalera esta terminaba justo delante de una puerta. Entre y vi una habitación aun mas bella que la sala de abajo**

**Una cama de tres plazas estaba cuidadosamente puesta a un costado de la habitación, sobre esta había un ventanal por el cual se filtraba la luz del sol. Las paredes tenían un color bordo oscuro, y la alfombra cierto tono gris.**

**Me senté en la cama esperando a que Chrysalis regresara, pasaron los minutos y ella no volvía, observe la almohada**

_***Supongo que no se molestara si tomo una siesta en lo que ella vuelve***_

**Me acosté en la cama y me dormí.**

**Pasado un rato la escuche decir**

-Despierta dormilón, abre los ojos y ve lo que te e traído-

-Hm…, deja dormir-

-Créeme, cuando lo veas se te pasara las ganas de dormir-

**Abrí los ojos y vi que Chrysalis estaba encima de mí vistiendo prendas muy ligeras**

-Pero… ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?

-Huhu, te dije que se te pasaría las ganas de dormir. ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?-

**La mire a los ojos y estos brillaron, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Quería levantarme pero me era imposible, era como si me hubieran atado con cadenas a la cama.**

-¿Qué… me hiciste?-

-Shh, no digas nada. Esta noche hare que me ames, y me alimentare de ese amor-

-¿A…alimentarte? ¿De… que hablas?-

-Tan solo goza el momento, cariño-

**Beso mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi cabello, con su otra mano me estaba quitando la gabardina**

-De…detente, si… me haces algo, te arrepentirás-

-huhu, eres increíble. Otros hombres ya se hubieran rendido ante la tentación-

-Quítate… de encima-

-¿Hum? ¿Acaso no te gusta?-

-Cállate…-

-Tu boca dice eso, pero más abajo alguien esta gritando algo muy diferente-

**Cada vez era mas difícil el evitar caer en su hechizo, la idea de que ella se iba a alimentar de mi era lo suficientemente terrorífica como para hacer que luche para evitar ser controlado.**

**Me quito la camisa y besaba mi cuerpo mientras bajaba aun más.**

-Detente-

-¿Por qué? Si ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿Por que parar?-

**Su mano estaba por entrar en mi pantalón**

-Hora del show principal, solo relájate y te prometo que pasaras un buen rato-

-¡Te dije que te quites de encima!-

**Me levante de la cama, tal fue la sorpresa que se llevo que ella cayo al suelo.**

**Intento escapar pero me lance encima de ella, mientras la tenia agarrada de los hombros dije**

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Cariño, no seas tan rudo. ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?-

-No lo intentes de nuevo o te prometo que te arrancare esos ojos esmeraldas-

-Ugh, Espera… no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde-

-Dime, ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'Alimentarte'?-

-Me alimento del amor de los seres, hace muchas lunas fue la ultima vez que comí, cuando te vi pensé que serias alguien fácil de engañar, y por un momento lo creí-

-¡¿Acaso pensabas comerme?-

-Veras cariño, me alimento del amor. Cuando tu sientes esa emoción yo simplemente me alimento de eso, ¿Quieres que te lo explique mejor o que?-

-¿Qué eres?-

-La reina de los changelings-

-¿Chan… que?-

-Changelings, mono afeitado-

-¡Oye!-

-Bah, cállate de una vez. Ahora si fueras tan amable de quitarte de encima, ¿o tal vez quieres continuar donde lo dejamos?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

**Chrysalis me miro con disgusto, un aura verde rodeo todo su cuerpo y se convirtió en mi, de la impresión me levante y la mire**

-¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer?-

-¿Impresionante, no?-

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-La especialidad de mi gente es el tomar la apariencia de otros seres, es un método que usamos para conseguir alimento-

-Vaya…-

-¿Acaso no puedes decir algo mejor que eso? Mono afeitado-

-¡Deja de llamarme así, ya te dije que me llamo Pablo!-

**Me sonrío de una manera muy burlona, ella comenzó a saltar alrededor mío mientras imitaba a un gorila.**

-**(Sonidos de gorila)** yo llamarme Pablo, tu no decirme mono o yo ponerme triste-

-Pero serás… ¡Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego!-

**Trate de imitar su manera de caminar y hablar**

-Soy Chrysalis la reina de los Changelons, me alimento del amor de otros. Tengo taaaaanta hambre, ¿me dejarías el masticar tu oreja para saciarla?-

-¡Oye! ¡Te dije que me alimento de amor! Y el nombre de mi gente no es Changelons, ¡Es changelings!-

-Hay… pobre de mi, tengo tanta hambre, ¿Quién me da un pedacito de oreja para comer? Si están sucias saben aun mejor-

**Ella frunció el ceño y continúo imitando a un gorila, y yo imitándola a ella. Estuvimos toda la noche así, cuando llego la mañana los dos estábamos exhaustos, me deje caer en la cama y ella junto a mi, volvió a tomar la apariencia de una chica**

-¿Esa no es tu verdadera forma, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Quién querría parecerse a un mono afeitado?-

-Vaya, entonces muéstrame tu gloriosa apariencia, ¡Oh reina de los Changelings!-

-¡Hum! Mi verdadero rostro no esta hecho para que tipos como tu lo vean-

-Oh mi bella reina, se lo ruego. Muéstrese como en realidad es, llene de regocijo a este pobre mono-

Obviamente había tocado su orgullo, y tal como lo pensé. Con aires de grandeza ella dijo

-Si lo pones de esa manera accederé a hacerlo, solo por que estas tan desesperado de verme-

**Su forma era parecida a la de Celestia, al menos en lo que altura respecta. Sus alas parecían los de un insecto, su piel era muy oscura, conservo su cabello de tono azul verdoso y sus ojos esmeraldas, de su boca caían largos y filosos colmillos. Su cuerpo tenias algunos agujeros, un largo cuerno salía de su frente**

**La observe y solo pude decir**

-Vaya-

-¿Y bien… que te parece?-

-Es…. ¿Linda?-

-¿Linda? ¿No querrás decir, magnifica, épica, lo mas maravilloso que has visto en tu vida?-

-Eh… si, si, lo que tu dices- **Me forcé a sonreír, después de todo no quería herir sus sentimientos.**

-¿Acaso me estas mintiendo?-

-Eh… no, ¿Cómo crees?-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si…-

-Muy pocos son los que conocen mi verdadera forma, y digamos que nos quedamos cortos al decir que se asustan de ella-

-Entiendo…, ahora hablando seriamente, ¿Te alimentas del amor de los otros cierto?-

-Así es, fue hace mucho tiempo la última vez que tuve una comida decente-

-¿Y tu gente hace lo mismo?-

-Si…, muchos de ellos han perecido ante el hambre, sin alguna fuente de amor de la cual alimentarse, terminan muriendo lenta y dolorosamente-

-Vaya… tu gente puede tomar la apariencia de otras especies, ¿Por qué no se mudan a otro país?-

-Lo intentamos, pero en este momento están demasiados débiles como para viajar por si mismos, incluso a mi me faltarían las fuerzas para volar.-

-Pero te vi transformarte, ¿Cómo puedes estar débil si haces algo como eso?-

-Fue una tontería lo que hice, gaste la última reserva de energía que me quedaba. Si no tienes nada más que decir, vete-

-¿Qué me vaya? ¿Me dejaras ir sin pelear, ni siquiera una patada?-

-No tengo fuerzas como para hacerlo, ahora vete humano, y no vuelvas por aquí-

**Camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir gire la cabeza hacia ella y la vi respirar forzosamente**

_***Se que esto es una idiotez, pero no puedo dejarla así***_

**Me acerque a ella y le pregunte**

-Oye… ¿y exactamente de que tipo de amor te alimentas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dímelo, ¿tiene que ser amor el cual se tiene una pareja o puede ser uno distinto?-

-Puede ser cualquier tipo de amor, aun que prefiero el amor de una pareja. Sabe más delicioso-

-Entiendo, quédate quieta-

**Me subí a la cama poniéndome detrás de ella, asenté su cabeza en mis piernas. Con mis manos acariciaba su cabello**

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?-

-En primer lugar, te estoy intentando ayudar, en segundo hace unas horas casi me violas, no digas que no quieres que te toque-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Y como vas a hacer eso?-

-Pues, dijiste que te alimentas de amor, de cualquier tipo de amor, por lo cual pensaba darte el cariño que le da un hermano a su hermanita. ¿Supongo que servirá, no?-

-¡Por supuesto que n…! espera… no te detengas-

-Esta bien, pero tú deja de gritar-

-Bien…-

**Estuve un rato acariciando su cabello y desenredándolo, ella se veía cada vez mas relajada hasta el punto que termino durmiéndose. Acerque una almohada y me acosté yo también, cuando desperté la vi con mucha mas energía.**

**Se acerco a mi y volvió a poner su cabeza en mis piernas, la mire y dije**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Lo que hiciste me alimento, pero necesito aun más si quiero sobrevivir durante meses. ¿Quién sabe cuando será mi próxima comida?-

-Oye… deja de hablar así, da un poco de grima-

-Como quieras, ahora dime. ¿Vas a darme mas amor o no?-

-Eh… vuelve a sonar extraño, pero supongo que si-

**Acaricie su cabeza, mis dedos jugaban con su cabello**

-Oye, dijiste que tu pueblo esta muriendo, ¿Cuánto de ellos quedan?-

-Por lo menos unos doscientos, pero ese número esta decayendo drásticamente… con cada minuto que pasa sus vidas se van extinguiendo-

-¿Harías cualquier cosa a cambio de que tu gente viva?-

-¡Por supuesto que si!-

-Bien, escúchame. Te voy a ofrecer un trato, si estas dispuesta a aceptar unas dos condiciones te ayudare-

-¿Condiciones?... ¿Cuáles son?-

-La primera es que cuando necesite tu ayuda y la de tu pueblo, me la proporciones-

-Eso es fácil, ¿Cuál es la otra?-

-Que no intentes hacer daño alguno a los habitantes de esas tierras, puesto que si lo haces te daré caza y te separare la cabeza de tu cuerpo, ¿Entendido?-

-Entiendo…-

-Bien, entonces sella este pacto con tu juramento, de otra manera no te ayudare-

-¿Un juramento, eh?-

-Así es, júrame fidelidad-

-¡Hum!, esta bien. Pero a cambio me tendrás que alimentar durante toda la noche, ¿Tu que dices?-

-¿Juegas conmigo eh?... esta bien-

-Bien, yo Chrysalis, reina de los Changelings juro que cuando necesites ayuda estaré ahí para proporcionarla, mas prometo no hacer daño a los habitantes de la tierra prometida-

-Bien, tal y como prometí, me quedare una noche mas aquí-

-Gracias mo… digo Pablo-

**Pase el resto del día y la noche junto a Chrysalis, cerca del medio día me retire de ese lugar. Ella me acompaño hasta la salida del túnel, antes de despedirme de ella dije**

-Espera a por mí, traeré la ayuda que te prometí-

-Que así sea humano, estaré esperando-

**Camine hasta llegar a las afuera de Everfree, habían pasado dos días desde que me marche sin decir nada. Observe el cielo y vi como pasaban miembros de los capas negras a toda velocidad se dieron cuenta de mi presencia puesto que aterrizaron justo frente a mi.**

-¡Capitán!-

-Hola muchachos, ¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Creíamos que algo le había pasado, su hermana lo reporto desaparecido desde hace dos días!-

-Ah, pues… aquí estoy-

-Acompáñenos por favor, tenemos que reportarle a la señorita Carina que al fin le encontramos-

-Eh… esta bien, vamos-

**Cuando llegamos a la casa de los capas negras vi como Carina le daba ordenes a los miembros de la hermandad, la niña parecía un demonio. Un poco mas y pareciese que iba a echar espuma por la boca.**

**Tragué un poco de saliva y me acerque**

-Ho…hola hermanita-

-¡Pablo!-

**Ella se pego a mi, me estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. Escuche como los capas negras decían 'Je, que bonita escena' 'Vaya, si que son unidos' 'Parece que es una buena chica después de todo' 'Que vergüenza, el capitán hizo preocupar a su hermana'**

**Baje la mirada hasta el rostro de Carina pero este ya no mostraba bondad, era uno lleno de ira**

-Eh… hermanita, ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Paaablo!-

-Ugh… espera, cálmate por favor-

-¡Donde has estado! ¡Me tenias muerta de preocupación, idiota!, ¡Te vienes a la casa conmigo ahora mismo!-

-Eh…, pero-

-¡Sin peros, ahora mismo dije!-

-¡Ugh!... esta bien hermanita-

**Al cruzar la puerta escuche como se reían todos los miembros de la hermandad… baje la mirada y oculte el rostro con el cabello, puesto que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.**

**Durante todo el camino tuve que soportar a Carina mientras me regañaba.**

_***Bueno… podría ser peor, podría estar Dante y las demás chicas regañándome junto a Carina***_

**Cuando pasamos la puerta de mi casa ya se había calmado un poco Carina, se acerco y me dijo**

-Ve a darte una ducha, apestas-

-Eh… si hermana, pero ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Me podrías preparar algo para comer?-

-Esta bien, ve a ducharte-

-Gracias hermanita-

**Entre a la ducha. Era sumamente relajante sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo. Lave mi cabello mientras cantaba en voz baja. Carina toco la puerta y dijo**

-Pablo, voy a salir a avisarle a Dante que ya haz vuelto-

-Esta bien-

**Ella dijo algo más pero no pude escucharla bien debido al ruido de la ducha**

-¡¿Qué?... ¡¿Carina?... creo que se fue-

**Salí de la ducha y camine hasta mi habitación, me vestí con una camisa de color blanco, y unos pantalones grises, observe hacia la cama y recordé el momento en el que encontré a Applejack ahí.**

**Baje las escaleras y en la mesa vi una taza de café junto a una porción de tarta de manzana**

_***Gracias hermanita… sabia que no te irías sin dejarme algo de comer***_

**Me senté y le di unos sorbos al café, comí un pedazo de tarta mientras observaba la armadura que estaba frente de mí.**

**Escuche ruido en la cocina, tome un sorbo más de café y camine hacia allí. Entre y dije**

-¿En que momento volviste Carina?-

-¡Ah! Hola Pablo, creí que aun te estabas duchando-

-A…Apple…jack, ¿Que… que haces aquí?-

**Ella se acerco mientras levantaba una ceja pregunto**

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?-

-Yo… oye… no respondiste que haces aquí-

-¿Uh? Tu hermana me pidió que la ayudara a preparar el pastel de manzana, ¿No te lo dijo?-

-No…-

_***Maldita sea Carina***_

-Oye Pablo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-¡No!-

-¿Eh?-

-Perdón… quiero decir, estoy ocupado ahora… ¿tal vez luego?-

-Pero es muy importante lo que te voy a decir-

-(**Suspiro)** esta bien niña… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Por favor Pablo, ayúdame-

-¿Qué te ayude? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Estoy a punto de perder la granja, el dinero que ganamos con la última cosecha no alcanza como para pagarle al banco-

-¿y cuanto les debes?-

-Bueno… cerca de seiscientos mil bits-

-¡¿Tanto?-

-Lo se… y con las ganancias de la granja no llegamos ni a la cuarta parte-

-Vaya niña… no se que decir-

-¡Por favor Pablo, haz algo! ¡Tu tienes influencia en el mundo de los negocios, tal vez conozcas a alguien que pueda darnos mas tiempo para pagar!-

-Yo… no creo que pueda hacer algo para ayudarte-

-No…no, ¿Bromeas cierto?-

-Eso me gustaría…-

**Ella ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas**

.-Wow… tranquila, veré que puedo hacer… tal vez si hablo con los del banco-

-Esta bien… gracias Pablo-

-Bueno, ahora ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-Esto… ¿Paso algo la noche de navidad?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'paso algo'?-

-Ya sabes… creo que bebí de mas, y no recuerdo nada acerca de esa noche-

-Ah eso, pues te lleve hasta tu cama y te dormiste-

-¿Y que hacías tu acostada en mi cama?-

-Pues, me pediste que te hiciera compañía. Por lo cual me quede a dormir en tu cama-

-Ya veo… ¿pero no sucedió nada, verdad?-

-Mm, no que yo sepa-

_***Uff… salvado***_

-Bueno… nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Esta bien, y gracias de nuevo-

**La noche cayo, abrigado por la oscuridad lleve a la gente de Chrysalis hacia la tierra de los Diamond Dogs, cuando estuvimos en los limites de su territorio di la orden de que aterrizaran el Liberty,**

**Me acerque a Chrysalis y le dije**

-Bien, aquí es-

-¿Así que esta es la tierra prometida, eh?-

-Ahora escúchame bien, no hagas daño a los habitantes de este país. Puesto que tengo cierto afecto hacia ellos, ya que luche codo a codo con ellos para conseguir su libertad-

-No tienes que repetirlo-

-Bien, que tengas suerte. Te recomiendo que tus chicos cambien su apariencia antes de entrar a cualquier poblado o ciudad-

-Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por nosotros humano, no lo olvidare-

-Adiós y mucha suerte-

**Di la orden para que despegaran el Liberty y pusieran rumbo hacia Canterlot, aun me quedaba ver el asunto de la deuda de Applejack.**

**Randall se acerco y me pregunto**

-Jefe… ¿Esta seguro de querer ayudar a esos tipos?-

-Si-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Supongo que me dieron lastima, ellos y su reina-

-Si usted lo dice jefe…-

-Oye, despiértame cuando lleguemos a Canterlot, me voy a dormir-

-¡Si jefe!-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer el Fanfic**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	3. Capitulo 3, Problemas economicos

_**Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, bueno. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando Randall entro a mi camarote para despertarme, hace media hora que habíamos llegado a Canterlot.**

**Yo estaba tendido en la cama usando solo ropa interior, mi cabello parecía la melena de un león. Randall se acerco y mientras intentaba contener su risa dijo**

-Jefe… despierte-

-¿Hmm?... No molestes-

-Despierte jefe, ya llegamos a Canterlot-

-¿Qué hora es?- **abrí ligeramente mis ojos mientras observaba a Randall**

-Son las siete y media de la mañana, al menos eso creo-

-Odio… despertarme temprano-

-Lo se, por eso lo deje dormir treinta minutos mas. Pero temo que la señorita Applejack se enojara si usted no llega a tiempo-

-**(Suspiro)**… esta bien, tú ganas-

**Me senté en la cama mientras me rascaba la barbilla, mire a mi alrededor buscando mi ropa pero no estaba donde la había dejado. Observe a Randall y mientras levantaba una ceja dije**

-¿Y mi ropa?-

-Jefe… esta ahí mismo-

-¿Eh?-

**Levante la almohada y ahí estaba mi camisa junto a mis pantalones, me vestí y camine fuera de mi camarote, el frío viento matutino golpeo mi rostro. Fui hasta el baño del Liberty.**

**Moje mi cabello y me lo peine con los dedos. Camine junto a Randall hacia el Banco de Canterlot, la calle de la gloriosa ciudad ya rebosaba de actividad, aun estando con sueño no pude evitar soltar un bostezo, debido a que no tape mi boca al hacerlo Randall me dijo**

-Jefe, recuerde que tiene que cuidar su apariencia. No puede bostezar de esa manera, los habitantes de Canterlot son más susceptibles a ese tipo de acciones-

-Oh vamos Randall, ni siquiera me dejaste tomar una taza de café, es tu culpa que este así-

-**(Suspiro)** sabes que no tenemos café en Liberty-

-…Aun así es tu culpa-

-¿Va a estar de mal humor toda la mañana?-

-En realidad no, solamente quería molestarte-

-Fantástico…-

**Cuando llegamos al Banco vi que en la entrada estaba parada Applejack junto a Big Mac, me acerque hasta ellos y los salude**

-Randall, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Claro jefe, ¿Qué necesita?-

-Ve a conseguirme café-

-¿Aun sigue con eso?-

-Ajam, ahora si fueras tan amable de traérmelo-

-Esta bien…-

-Gracias amigo-

**Puse mi mano en la cabeza de Randall y agite su cabello suavemente, Applejack se acerco y dijo**

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿Vamos?-

-Claro-

**Cuando estuvimos hablando con el sujeto a cargo de la deuda de los Apple el nos dijo que no había forma alguna de retrasar la fecha de paga. Tanto Big Mac como su hermana se quedaron congelados al escucharlo.**

-Oye… ¿Estas seguro que no hay nada que podamos hacer?-

-Disculpe señor Pablo… pero es imposible, la fecha ya esta puesta-

-¿Y de cuanto es esta deuda?-

-Son seiscientos mil bits, señor-

-Vaya… y dime, ¿Podrías consultar cuanto dinero tengo en este momento en mi cuenta?-

**Applejack y Big Mac me miraron con asombro, los dos habían estado lagrimeando.**

-Pablo… no tienes por que hacer esto-

-Ella tiene razón, no tienes por que pagar nuestras cuenta- **Big Mac se paro a mi izquierda mientras decía eso**

**Pero fue interrumpido por el empleado del Banco que dijo**

-Pues, usted en este momento cuenta con unos novecientos mil bits-

-Genial, entonces yo pagare por ellos-

-Lamento decirle esto señor, pero va a ser imposible-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es política del banco… no puedo aceptar que alguien mas pague en lugar del deudor-

-¿Y…eso por que?- **Me estaba empezando a irritar, pero intentaba ahogar la ira que sentía**

-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo decírselo. Pero son las reglas del banco, si yo accedo a que usted pagué por ella me estaría arriesgando a perder mi trabajo-

-¡Pero van a recibir el maldito dinero, por que carajo no puedo pagar en lugar de ella!-

-Señor… por favor tranquilícese, la paga seria posible si usted perteneciera a su familia… pero según veo ustedes no son parientes… ahora si usted se casara con ella el dinero que su familia le debe al banco seria descontada de su cuenta-

-Entonces… corrígeme si me equivoco, si yo me caso con ella. Podré pagar, ¿Cierto?-

**Applejack se acerco y mientras tocaba mi brazo dijo**

-Pablo, no podemos hacer nada. Ya pensare como conseguir el dinero, no hace falta que pagues por mi-

-¿Segura?-

-Si…, aun queda tiempo, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno… todavía tienen una semana- **El empleado del banco desvío la mirada del rostro de Applejack cuando dijo eso**

-Gracias por su tiempo… nos vamos-

**Applejack junto a su hermano salieron del banco**

-¡Oye, espera!-

**Me levante y la seguí, pero al salir por la puerta vi como ella se iba. Me quede en silencio observándola, Randall apareció junto a una taza de café.**

-Aquí esta lo que pidió jefe… ¿jefe?-

-¿Hmm? Ah… eres tu, gracias- tome la taza y le di unos cuantos sorbos mientra observaba el camino por donde ella se fue

-¿jefe? ¿Esta bien?-

-Randall, ¿Es cierto que si no pertenezco a la familia del deudor, no podré pagar en su lugar?-

-Temo que si jefe… al menos esa es la política del banco de Canterlot-

-Bah… el café ya no sabe bien-

**Detuve a una unicornio la cual pasaba cerca de mí, ella estaba usando un sombrero con una cinta azul, llevaba gafas. Su cabello era de dos colores, blanco y rojo.**

**Acerque la taza hasta ella y le dije**

-Ten, te lo regalo-

-¿Eh?-

**-Adiós, Randall. Vamos-**

**Antes de que pudiera responderme me retire hacia el Liberty, era obvio que estaba irritado.**

**Randall me seguía en silencio, una vez llegamos a la nave di la orden para que volviéramos a casa. Me metí en mi camarote y me senté en mi escritorio mientras observaba el paisaje através de la ventana**

**Reflexionando que podría hacer para ayudar a los Apple con su deuda. No soy alguien inteligente por lo cual la única salida que veía en este momento era la de formar parte de la familia Apple.**

_***Veamos, por un lado tengo la opción de quedarme neutral ante esta situación esperando que alguien mas la solucione y de la otra esta la de sacrificar mi libertad a cambio de brindarles una ayuda… sea cual sea la opción que elija estaré jodido***_

-Bah… me voy a dormir-

**Me lance a la cama, a pesar de que estuve alrededor de una hora acostado, no lograba dormirme. Lo que había sucedido en el banco me dejo totalmente despabilado.**

**Cuando llegamos al pueblo me dirigí hasta mi oficina, una vez dentro rebusque en la biblioteca algún libro que pudiera ayudarme en este momento. Pero fue en vano, la mayor parte del material que había ahí era sobre las gemas y las costumbres de países extranjeros.**

**Me apoye en la ventana que daba hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la hermandad. Vi como algunos practicaban con el muro de escudos, el cual utilizamos en la batalla del puente. Podía contar con las dos manos las veces que la formación se rompió, desde la ventana grite**

-¡Junten más los escudos, no dejen espacios abiertos!-

-¡Ya escucharon al capitán, junten más los escudos!-

**Sonreí a los reclutas y Salí de mi oficina, Dwane me detuvo para decirme que había logrado crear una replica exacta del escudo que el rey Diamond dogs me había destruido. Lo felicite por su duro trabajo y camine hacia la plaza del pueblo.**

_***No se que hacer…, la situación de Applejack me esta preocupado mucho, no quiero que pierda su casa pero yo no quiero perder mi libertad***_

**Estaba totalmente distraído por lo cual no vi a Dante, el me agarro del cuello y me dijo**

-Así que aquí estas hermanito, ¿Otra vez te escapaste de casa?-

-¿Dante?, no me escape de casa tonto-

-¿oh? ¿Acaso andabas de parranda? Cuando entre a tu habitación encontré muchas botellas de vino. No conocía esa parte de ti-

-Oye… ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para detenerme?-

-La verdad es que si-

-¿y bien, que quieres?-

-Liriam y yo nos vamos a ir a Manehattan para tomarnos un descanso, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir, ¿Qué dices?-

-No lo se hermano, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun-

-¿Seguro? Carina va a venir con nosotros-

-¿Cuándo van a salir?-

-Esta noche tomaremos el tren hacia Manehattan-

-No, lo siento. Pero no voy a ir, si logro solucionar este asunto a tiempo capaz que vaya con ustedes-

-Entiendo, avísame si vienes o no, nos vemos luego-

-Si, adiós-

**Dante golpeo suavemente mi espalda y corrió hacia su casa, observe en silencio como cruzaba la puerta, poco después salio junto a Liriam. Carina paso a mi lado mientras llevaba una pequeña maleta**

_***¿En que momento la compro…?***_

**Carina se acerco silenciosamente por la espalda de Dante, aprovechándose de que el no se dio cuenta de su presencia ella le lanzo encima la maleta, calzándole de lleno en la espalda. Me lleve la mano a la cara mientras escuchaba como Carina y Liriam se reían de Dante.**

**A pesar de que me reí en voz baja poco me duro la alegría, puesto que otra vez la preocupación acerca de los problemas financieros que estaban teniendo los Apple volvió a mi cabeza.**

_***Tal vez si hablo con Twilight… ella seria capaz de pedir ayuda a Celestia***_

**Me aleje de las alegres risas y peleas de mis hermanos, una vez llegue a la biblioteca golpe suavemente la puerta.**

**A los pocos minutos Spike asomo su cabeza, lo mire y dije**

-Hola Spike, ¿Esta Twilight?-

-Ella salio-

-¿Dónde fue?-

-Esta en la granja de Applejack, ¿Por qué?-

-Entiendo, voy para halla entonces, ¿Te gustaría venir?-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

-¡Claro!-

**Lo tome por los brazos y lo senté en mi hombro, camine hasta llegar a la granja de los Apple, cerca de la entrada de la granja estaban Apple Bloom junto a sus amigas. Me acerque a ellas para preguntarles si Twilight estaba aquí**

-Si… ella esta con mi hermana-

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-

-Mi hermana dijo que si no pagábamos al banco en una semana nos iban a quitar la granja… ¡Y yo no quiero que eso pase!-

-¿Ella dijo eso?-

-Si…, lo peor es que si nos quitan la granja tendremos que ir a vivir con mis tíos en Manehattan y yo no quiero dejar a mis amigas-

-Oh vamos, no estés triste. A veces el cambio no es tan malo como suele aparentar-

-**(Sollozo)** Pero yo no quiero irme…-

_***Oh… la hice llorar***_

-Eh… pero aun falta una semana, muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no se tendrán que ir-

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-

-Si…-

-¿Me prometes que vas a hacer algo para evitar que nos quiten la granja?-

-Eh… no se si pueda prometer algo como eso, pero voy a hacer lo posible-

**Deje a Spike junto a Apple Bloom y camine hacia la casa de Applejack. Antes de entrar escuche como discutían dentro.**

**Me apoye contra la pared, acerque un poco mi cabeza hacia la ventana y vi que dentro estaban Twilight, Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Applejack, Big Mac y su abuela.**

**Escuche que Twilight dijo**

-Me gustaría poder decírselo a Celestia pero ella no esta en su castillo, ni Luna tampoco-

_***Genial… otra idea que se va a la basura***_

**Applejack le respondió**

-¿Pero como vamos a conseguir tanto dinero, en tan poco tiempo? ¡Tengo tan solo una semana!-

-Tal vez si vendo algunos libros de mi biblioteca…-

-Si cariño, no te preocupes. Tal vez si diseño ropa para los nobles de Canterlot, estos me paguen bien-

-¡Uuh! ¡Yo podría vender cupcakes, todos aman los cupcakes!-

-Si chicas… gracias, de seguro vamos a poder salvar la granja-

_***Estas siendo demasiado positiva… aun que ellas se esfuercen al cien por ciento, no lograran conseguir ese dinero***_

**Escuche como Rainbow Dash preguntaba**

-Pero… ¿Tu fuiste con Pablo, cierto? ¿No iba a solucionar este asunto?-

-El se ofreció a pagar la deuda… pero los del banco no lo dejaron-

-Pero debe de haber algo que el pueda hacer, ¿Cierto?-

-Bueno… los del banco dijeron que si nos casábamos, ellos podrían tomar el dinero de su cuenta-

_***Y otra vez aquí el dilema sobre que hacer, ¿Dejo que pierda su granja o pierdo mi libertad?... aun que solo seria un acuerdo hasta que se pague la deuda. Podría simplemente aclararle eso y vivir como si nada hubiese pasado, ahora que lo pienso no parece tan mala idea***_

**Twilight se acerco a la ventana y me vio parado ahí, le hice señas para que no dijera que yo estaba espiando. Ella se dio la vuelta y dijo**

-¿Y que dijo el acerca de esa opción?-

-No tuve tiempo de preguntarle…-

**Volvió a mirarme y dijo**

-¿Entonces por que no le preguntas?-

-No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si dejo que el pague una deuda tan grande…-

-Si tú lo dices, pero ten en cuenta esa opción-

**Era obvio que ella no lo decía solo por Applejack, me encogí de hombros y camine fuera de la propiedad. Me acerque a Spike y lo puse en mi hombro una vez mas,**

**Lo deje en la biblioteca y camine hacia mi casa, a todo esto ya se había hecho de noche. Cuando llegue a mi casa Carina estaba saliendo con una maleta, mientras jadeaba dijo**

-¿Vas… a venir?-

-No lo creo, trata de divertirte por mí-

-Esta bien, que tengas un buen fin de semana-

-Lo mismo digo, y por favor. Cuida que Dante no haga nada tonto-

-Esta bien, pero no puedo estar vigilándolo siempre-

-Lo se, cuento contigo y Liriam-

**Tome su maleta y la acompañe hasta la estación del tren. Me despedí de ellos y volví hacia mi casa, una vez entre todo estaba en silencio. Me metí al baño y me duche, me puse un pantalón negro, baje a la cocina donde me prepare un poco de café, subí a mi habitación y mientras leía un libro bebía el café**

**Pero una vez mas los problemas de otros me invadían la cabeza. Cerré el libro y me acomode en la cama, puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y mientras suspiraba me dispuse a dormir.**

**Los días pasaron y observe en silencio los sucesos que acontecieron. Las chicas dieron lo mejor de si para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba su amiga, pero en vano, puesto que a tan solo un día de la fecha limite no habían conseguido ni la cuarta parte de lo necesario.**

**Intentando parecer neutral ante la situación que acontecía a Applejack, contacte a algunos amigos para que la ayudaran, mas ninguno podía ayudarla de manera directa. Cada día que pasaba era el sentir aun más frustración. El sexto día estaba por terminar. Yo estaba sentado en mi sala de estar revisando las cartas que me llegaron desde Canterlot.**

**La puerta de mi casa se abrió y entro Applejack, ocultando su rostro con el sombrero se acerco a mí. Sin despegar la mirada de las cartas pregunte**

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pablo… tengo algo que pedirte-

-Dilo de una vez, estoy ocupado-

-Bueno… ¿tu conoces a mucha gente con dinero, cierto?-

-Si, ¿Por qué?-

-Me preguntaba si podrías darme una cita con ellos… a lo mejor podría hacer algo por ellos, para que me ayuden a pagar la deuda que tengo con el banco-

**Quite la mirada de las cartas y pregunte con una voz seria**

-¿Qué estas intentando decir niña?-

-Bueno… yo nunca eh estado con nadie, quizás ellos podrían darme dinero si paso la noche en sus casas-

-Applejack… dime que no estas pensando en hacer eso- **intentaba ahogar la ira que sentía**

-Creo que no tengo alternativa… mañana es la fecha limite y tan solo llego a la mitad del dinero requerido-

**Ella sonreía forzosamente, la mire a los ojos y vi que estos luchaban para contener sus lágrimas.**

-No tienes por que hacerlo-

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, de otra manera perderé la granja!-

-Cálmate…-

-¡No puedo calmarme, mañana es la fecha limite! ¡No quiero perder mi hogar!-

-No lo vas a hacer… solo… cálmate-

**La ira que sentía iba creciendo mas y mas, pero intentaba contenerla en mi garganta, hasta el punto que sentí que esta estaba formando una pelota ahí.**

-¡No puedo calmarme, con cada minuto que pasa siento que estoy perdiendo mi hogar!-

**Ella se acerco y mientras tomaba mi brazo me rogó que le presentara a alguien que le pagara por su compañía… ella estaba realmente desesperada como para llegar a este punto.**

**Trague saliva y camine hacia la cocina donde me serví un poco de agua. Ella seguía insistiendo. Se puso junto a mí y mientras me sujetaba de la manga de la camisa continúo rogando**

-Niña… no insistas-

-¡Por favor, es la última esperanza que me queda!-

**Ya no podía aguantar mas, le arrebate mi brazo y dije**

-¡Acaso eres tonta! ¡¿Cómo crees que dejaría que hagas algo tan estupido?-

-¡Por favor Pablo!-

-¡Existen otras alternativas aparte de venderte a ti misma, idiota!-

-¡Entonces dime cuales son, por que yo no las veo!-

**Cerré mi puño con fuerza, sabia que estaba perdiendo el control de mi mismo, abrí la canilla de agua fría y metí mi cabeza debajo del helado liquido que caía de esta. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, cerré la canilla del agua y saque mi cabeza de ahí, tire mi mojado cabello hacia atrás y mientras la miraba dije**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno fin del capitulo 3, ¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	4. Capitulo 4, Familia

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un Review, realmente se los agradezco. Bueno sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 4.**_

_**Marc, tardo unos dos o tres días en hacer un capitulo, me tomo uno para descansar y después continuo.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Recordé lo que ella me dijo el día que tuve que partir hacia el puente donde luche contra los Diamond Dogs**

_***¿Amor?... ¿Cómo es que ella puede sentir tal cosa hacia mi?... temo que es un sentimiento que no comparto. Pero le debo mucho, después de todo ella fue la que me dio un trabajo cuando llegue a este mundo. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer en este momento es el ayudarla***_

**La mire a los ojos y con una voz amable la cual ocultaba la decepción dije**

-Existe otra alternativa niña, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el tipo del banco?-

-¿Qué me quedaba una semana para pagar?-

-No, de que si nos casábamos el pagaría tu deuda con mi dinero-

-Pero no estamos casados, ¿Cómo podríamos engañarlo?-

-Dime una cosa, ¿Tus sentimientos hacia mi son reales?-

-¿Mis… sentimientos?-

-¿Es realmente amor lo que sientes, o es algo más?-

-¡Siempre hablo honestamente, y si te lo dije entonces es la verdad!-

-Entiendo…-

_***Ojala yo sintiera lo mismo…***_

**Trague un poco de saliva y dije**

-Entonces… **(Suspiro)** entonces… ca…semonos-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que nos casemos-

**El rostro de Applejack se puso tan rojo como un tomate apenas podía formar una oración, en cambio yo solo estaba observando el suelo intentando ocultar mi disgusto.**

**Escuche como algo golpeaba el suelo, al levantar la mirada vi que Applejack estaba sentada en el piso, observándome mientras sonreía.**

-¿Lo… lo dices de verdad?-

-Si-

-¿No estas jugando… cierto?-

-No-

-Me… voy a casar…contigo, ¡Tengo que contárselo a mi familia!-

**Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella salio corriendo de mi casa, di un profundo suspiro, cerré la puerta con llave y subí hacia mi habitación para dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente fui a Canterlot para avisar a los del banco que me casaría con ella. Debido a la reputación que tenia los del banco tomaron mi palabra, por lo cual la deuda ya no era algo de lo cual preocuparse. A pesar de que ya me había quitado de encima ese problema aun seguía de mal humor, debido a que en vez de casarme con una humana lo estaría haciendo con alguien de este mundo, y ni siquiera era por amor. Si no más bien por querer ayudarla.**

**Intentaba el parecer feliz ante los ojos de los demás, mis hermanos aun no sabían de la decisión que tome. De seguro Carina se va a volver loca cuando lo sepa…**

**Una vez llegue a ponyville vi a la familia de los Apples y a mi ''prometida'' esperándome en la puerta de mi casa, Apple Bloom se acerco corriendo y me pregunto**

-¿Entonces te vas a casar con mi hermana?-

-Si…-

-¿Eso significa que ya no nos tenemos que ir, verdad?-

-Así es niña, ya no se van a tener que mudar-

-¡Gracias hermano!-

-¿Her…mano?-

-¡Si! ¡Te casaras con Applejack, eso significa que serás como un hermano para mí! ¿No te molesta cierto?-

-Para nada-

**Big Mac se acerco a su pequeña hermana y dijo**

-Déjalo respirar un poco Apple Bloom, de seguro esta cansado-

-Estoy bien… aun que tal vez tengas razón, estoy un poco cansado-

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a tu familia?-

-No… ellos están tomando unas vacaciones en Manehattan, pero por una carta que me llego de ellos, estarán llegando esta noche durante la madrugada, se los diré mañana-

-Entiendo, de seguro estarán felices-

-Si…felices, tanto que de seguro explotaran-

-Pablo, estoy realmente feliz de que quieras ser parte de la familia Apple, oh ya no lo puedo resistir mas, ¡Ven aquí hermano!-

-¿Eh? ¡Wow!-

**Puso su pata alrededor de mi torso hasta bajarme a su altura, con la otra me estaba agitando el cabello, sonreí levemente mientras le daba palmadas en su espalda.**

**Applejack se acerco y dijo**

-No lo vayas a lastimar, los humanos son más sensibles que nosotros-

-Tranquila hermana, simplemente estoy demostrando cuanto lo quiero-

**Una vez me despedí de todos entre a mi casa, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la luna reclamaba su lugar en el cielo. Me quite la camisa y la tire al suelo, camine hacia el sofá y me deje caer en el.**

**Tome un libro que estaba junto a mí, me pase la noche leyendo hasta que escuche como golpearon mi puerta. Me levante y camine hacia ella, abrí la puerta y vi que afuera había una unicornio, se me hacia conocida pero no sabia de donde. Al verme dijo**

-¡Eres tú!-

-¿Soy yo?-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que eres tú!-

-Y yo te estoy diciendo, ¿Soy yo?-

-¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!-

-¿Soy tonto?-

-¡Deja de jugar!-

-¿Qué juego?-

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-

-Esta bien niña, ¿Qué quieres? Y sobre todo ¿Quién eres?-

-¿No me recuerdas?-

-Obviamente no-

-¡Soy a la que le diste el café a la fuerza!-

-¿Yo hice eso?... ¡Ah! Ya te recuerdo-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?-

-¿Dónde esta mis disculpas?-

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme? Si obtuviste un café gratis-

-¡Por que me lo diste a la fuerza! ¡Eso no esta bien!-

-Bueno, discúlpame. Ahora deja de gritar, los vecinos se van a quejar-

-¡No lo dijiste sinceramente!-

**Los vecinos comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas a causa de los gritos que venían de la calle, la tome de una de sus patas y la arrastre a dentro**

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué me metes a la fuerza a tu casa?-

-¡Shh! Deja de gritar, ya despertaste a los vecinos. Y ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Pues… estoy perdida-

-¿Perdida?-

-Si… vine de manehattan a vacacionar a este pueblo… pero me perdí, pensé en pedirle ayuda a algún habitante para que me diera alojamiento por esta noche, por lo cual elegí una puerta al azar-

-Claro, y lo primero que haces es ponerte a gritar en la calle. Algo muy inteligente si me permites decirlo-

-¡Deja de burlarte! Eso fue… por que no esperaba que fueras tú-

-Esta bien niña, pero deja de gritar. Te vas a lastimar la garganta si continúas así-

-Esta bien…, espera eso es… ¿un libro?-

-¿Hmm? Si, antes de que tocaras la puerta lo estaba leyendo-

-¿Me lo prestas?-

-Eh… esta bien, ten-

-¡Gracias!-

**Ella se sentó en mi sofá mientras leía mi libro, me acerque y pregunte**

-¿Entonces… estabas buscando hospedaje?-

-Aja-

-Mira niña, me siento mal por haberte tratado tan… bruscamente, por lo cual te puedo ofrecer una habitación para que descanses, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Aja-

-Oye… ¿me esta prestando atención?-

-Aja-

-Dame ese libro-

**Le quite el libro que ella tenia entre los cascos, con furia dijo**

-¡Yo estaba leyendo eso! ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación el quitarle el libro a otro mientras lee?-

-¿Y tú no sabes que es de mala educación el ignorar a alguien mientras te habla?-

-¿Me estabas hablando?-

-Niña… **(Suspiro)** mira, dijiste que querías hospedaje, te dejare dormir en la habitación de invitados por esta noche. ¿Esta bien?-

-¿De veras?-

-Si, si quieres puedes continuar tu lectura en tu habitación-

-¡Claro!-

**La acompañe hasta la habitación donde antes solía dormir Dante, prepare la cama para que ella pudiera dormir sin pasar frío, deje el libro en la cama. Se acostó cuidadosamente y tomo el libro entre sus cascos, antes de cerrar la puerta dije**

-Algo más niña, mi nombre es Pablo-

-Aja-

-**(Suspiro)** por lo menos presta atención cuando alguien te hable-

-Aja-

-…. Buenas noches-

-Aja-

**Me rasque la cabeza y subí a mi habitación, camine hacia la ventana y observe el cielo nocturno, una vez mas Luna había hecho bien su trabajo. La noche era realmente hermosa, era ese tipo de escenario el cual te gustaría compartir con un ser amado.**

**Sonreí de una manera sarcástica mientras suspiraba. Cerré las cortinas y me acosté a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente el fuerte olor del café recién hecho llego hasta mi nariz, cariñosamente escuche como decían**

-Despierta dormilón, te e traído algo-

-¿Hmm?-

**Abrí ligeramente mis ojos y vi que Applejack había dejado una taza de café en la mesita de luz que estaba junto a mi cama, me puse de pie y pregunte**

-¿Applejack… que haces aquí?-

-Pues… pensé en traerte el desayuno a la cama-

-Vaya… gracias niña, realmente no me esperaba esto-

-De nada, bueno. Nos vemos, tengo que ayudar a Big Mac en la granja-

-Claro, que tengas un buen día-

-Gracias… oye Pablo, ¿Podrías acercarte un poco?-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

**Me puse a la altura de su rostro ella se acerco y beso mi mejilla, se ruborizo y salio corriendo de la habitación, desde la ventana vi como ella corría hacia su granja. Sonreí mientras observaba la taza de café**

_***Podría acostumbrarme a esto***_

**Termine de beber el café y me entre a duchar. Al bajar vi a Carina junto a la pony que se quedo a dormir, las dos estaban leyendo el libro que le deje anoche. Me acerque hasta ellas y dije**

-Hola hermanita, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-¿Hmm? Ah, hola Pablo. Llegue durante la madrugada-

-Oye… hermanita, ¿estas de buen humor?-

-Bueno, después de unas vacaciones. Cualquiera esta de buen humor-

-Ven a mi habitación por favor, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Esta bien… ¿pero es algo malo?-

-Eh… depende como definas la palabra ''malo''-

**Una vez subimos a mi habitación le dije que se sentara en mi cama, cerré la puerta con llave, me prepare para lo que iba a venir, de seguro me querrá golpear cuando se lo diga… trague un poco de saliva y dije**

-Hermanita…. Me… me voy a casar-

-Buena broma Pablo, pero ahora dime que quieres-

-Estoy… estoy hablando en serio-

-Deja de bromear-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

-Espera… ¡¿De verdad te casaras?-

-Si…-

-¿y bien, quien es la desdichada? ¿La conozco?-

-Si… es… es Applejack-

-¡¿Ella?-

-¡Espera un momento, antes de que te vuelvas loca y desees matarme tengo que contarte mis razones!-

-Tienes dos minutos-

**Me senté en la cama y le susurre a la oreja**

-Veras… es que su familia estaba pasando por un mal momento, si no le pagaban al banco el dinero que debían le iban a quitar la granja. Y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras eso sucedía, después de todo ella fue la que me dio un trabajo cuando llegue a este mundo, ¿Recuerdas, cierto?-

-Bueno si…, pero ¿no lo haces por amor cierto?-

-Ella si lo hace por amor, pero… yo no, me es difícil pensar en amar a alguien de este mundo, ya sabes que somos humanos y ellos son… ponys-

-**(Suspiro)** tus razones son muy nobles hermano, pero le vas a hacer daño cuando ella se entere que no la amas, deberías pensar en eso-

-Lo se, pero prefiero que me odie por haberla engañado a por no haberla ayudado-

-Tan cabeza dura como siempre… solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo-

-Yo también…-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Dante?-

-No… esperaba que tú lo hicieras por mí-

-Esta bien, iré a decírselo ahora mismo-

-Gracias hermanita-

**Baje hacia la sala de estar donde la unicornio estaba leyendo otro libro, me acerque y dije**

-Oye-

-….-

-Oye-

-….-

-¡Oye!-

-….-

-**(Suspiro)** dame ese libro-

-¡Yo lo estaba leyendo!-

-Y yo te estaba hablando-

-¿De verdad?-

-Niña… presta mas atención a tu entorno, ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Y bien, que quieres? Ah. Creo que aun no nos presentamos, me llamo Poem Light, ¿Y tu?-

-Te lo dije anoche…-

-¿De verdad? Perdón pero cuando estoy leyendo tiendo a no prestar atención a los demás-

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?, como sea, mi nombre es Pablo-

-¡Un gusto en conocerte!-

-Bueno, voy a salir. Si quieres puedes seguir leyendo o lo que se te antojé-

**Los días pasaron y la fecha de la boda llego, habíamos preparado el patio de la casa de la hermandad para celebrar el evento, estaba sentado en la ventana de mi oficina mientras leía un libro, vestía un traje de color negro, me hice una cola de caballo en el cabello.**

**Randall entro a la habitación y dijo**

-Ya esta todo listo jefe, solo falta usted-

-**(Suspiro)** así que al fin llego el día ¿Eh?... bien, acabemos de una vez con esto-

-¿Acaso no esta feliz jefe?-

-Ah, tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?-

-Bueno, vamos jefe-

**Applejack vestía un largo vestido blanco junto a su sombrero. En la ceremonia estaban todos los trabajadores de la mina, los capas negras, algunos Diamond Dogs que ayude durante su revolución, los habitantes del pueblo, mis hermanos, y la familia completa de los Apple. También estaban Twilight junto a las demás chicas.**

**Y así fue, para el final del día ya éramos marido y mujer por así decirlo, pasamos unos días en Canterlot hasta volver a ponyville. Ella ha estado viviendo en mi casa. Aun que suele despertarse con los primeros rayos del sol para ayudar en su granja.**

**La vida junto a ella a sido mas divertida, aun que suele aliarse con Carina para gastarme una broma.**

**Poco a poco Carina la a aceptado en la familia, me sorprendió ver que Dante y Liriam la aceptaron mucho mas rápido que ella.**

**El 14 de febrero todos los enamorados pasaban el día juntos, Applejack había preparado un dia de campo cerca de un lago, pase el día junto a ella hasta que Carina se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros. Mientras jadeaba dijo**

-Hermano… ayúdame… estos ponys no me dejan en paz, incluso ya me están asustando un poco-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No dejan de darme regalos, a pesar de que ya les dije que no me interesan!-

-Eh… eso significa que les gustas-

-¡Ya se lo que significa pero yo no estoy interesada en ellos, pero siguen insistiendo!-

-Vaya… ¿y que quieres que haga?-

-¡No lo se! ¡Asústalos o algo!-

-Oye… ¿Crees que soy algún tipo de monstruo que asusta a los niños?-

-¡Pero ellos lo hacen para acercase a ti! ¡Ellos no están interesados en mi, si no en la fortuna de nuestra familia!-

-¿y como lo sabes?-

-¡Por que yo los escuche decirlo!-

-**(Suspiro)** esta bien, Applejack, ¿No te importa si me retiro, cierto?-

**Ella me sonrío dulcemente y dijo**

-Para nada cariño, ve a ayudar a tu hermana, yo voy a ver que esta haciendo Apple Bloom-

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde, vamos Carina-

-¿A dónde?-

-Vamos a buscar un poco de… ayuda- **sonreí con un poco de malicia**

**Caminamos juntos hasta la casa de la hermandad, era cierto lo que dijo Carina. Muchos de ellos le ofrecían regalos y le recitaban poemas, pero en vez de tener su mirada fija en ella me observaban a mí, esperando mi aprobación. Me limite a ignorarlos.**

**Una vez que cruzamos la puerta de la casa de los capas negras, subimos hasta mi oficina, Carina se sentó en mi escritorio mientras comía unos chocolates que me dejaron algunas reclutas, le dije a Randall que llamara a cuatro de nuestros miembros más grandes e intimidantes.**

**Pasado unos minutos entraron cuatro tipos, aun más grandes que Big Mac y con más musculatura, entre ellos estaba Víctor. En el grupo había dos ponys de tierra, un unicornio y un Pegaso.**

**Los observe y dije**

-Me alegro de verlos, supongo que se preguntaran para que los eh llamado, ¿cierto?-

**Víctor dio un paso al frente y con mucho respeto dijo**

-Randall dijo que tenía una misión importante para nosotros, Capitán-

-Y dijo la verdad, como sabrán la familia es muy importante y temo que algunos… ponys están molestando a mi hermanita, la misión que tengo para ustedes es que la protejan durante el resto del día, llegada la noche les pagare a cada uno dos mil bits

-¿Qué dicen, aceptan el trabajo?-

**Todos respondieron con un 'Si', toque la espalda de Carina y mientras sonreía dije**

-Bien hermanita, aquí tienes a tus guardaespaldas. Créeme, con ellos cerca nadie se atreverá a molestarte-

-¡Gracias!-

-No es nada, ahora ve a divertirte, intenta no crear problemas-

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hare!-

**Me acerque a Víctor y le susurre en la oreja**

-Por favor, cuida de ella. ¿Si?-

-Por supuesto, aun que ello me cueste la vida-

-Gracias amigo, aprecio mucho lo que estas haciendo-

**Los acompañe hasta la puerta y me quede observando como se alejaban, a los pocos minutos vi como un 'Pretendiente' se acerco a Carina para ser expulsado por los aires con magia. No pude evitar reírme de una manera muy estruendosa. A los pocos minutos Randall se acerco corriendo a mí diciendo**

-¡Jefe, encontramos a alguien que quiso entrar a su casa!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Pero es un humano, como usted!-

-¡¿Dónde esta?-

-¡Lo tenemos atrapado en el sótano de su casa!-

-Vamos halla entonces-

**Una vez llegamos a mi casa estuve de pie frente a la puerta del sótano, tras de mi estaba Randall junto a diez miembros de la hermandad, fuertemente armados. Usando sus armaduras de combate, en cambio yo solo llevaba el hacha que nombre 'Gelidar', abrí la puerta y escondido en una esquina había un chico de pelo castaño, vistiendo solo unos pantalones blancos. Desde la puerta grite**

-¡Sal de ahí!-

-¡Espera, no me hagas daño!-

-¡Te dije que salgas!-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Pero no me hagas nada!-

**El chico se puso frente a mí, a vista podría decir que el media unos 1,86 metros, era casi tan grande como yo, a diferencia que yo mido 1,96 metros, el color de sus ojos era marrón claro. No sabia quien era este tipo y que quería en mi casa, levante mi hacha y lo apunte con ella, el arma emanaba un aire gélido el cual hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Con una voz seria pregunte**

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-Lo… lo siento, no era mi intención el entrar sin permiso a tu casa-

-Aja, claro, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Desde hace un tiempo que te estoy siguiendo sin que te dieras cuenta, también vi que había mas humanos en este pueblo, quería presentarme. Lo juro-

-Hmm… ¿Tu nombre?-

-Edgar-

-Bien Edgar, no confío en ti. Entraste a mi casa ilegalmente, por lo cual no se realmente que pensar sobre ti-

-¡Juro que no tenía ninguna mala intención!-

-No lo se, temo que no puedo confiar tan a la ligera en tu palabra. Después de todo tengo una familia a la cual cuidar-

-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!-

-**(Suspiro)** mira chico, hagamos lo siguiente. Si realmente estas diciéndome la verdad, no te importa seguirme hasta mi oficina. ¿Cierto?-

-Es…esta bien-

-Vamos, y no intentes escapar-

**Me pase el resto de la tarde interrogando a Edgar, después de todo parecía que decía la verdad, desde que llego a este mundo a estado haciendo pequeños trabajos para sobrevivir. Incluso llegue a sentirme un poco identificado con su historia, puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y dije**

-Mira, desearía darte un lugar donde dormir, pero en mi casa no quiero que entre un chico de tu edad. Después de todo tengo que cuidar a mi hermana-

-Pero… ¿Dónde puedo dormir?-

-Si no te importa compartir la habitación con algún miembro de la hermandad, te podrías quedar aquí-

-Esta bien… es la mejor opción que tengo por el momento-

-Y que lo digas-

**Me apoye en la ventana y vi como otro de los pretendientes de Carina salían volando por los aires, suspire y volví a mirar a Edgar**

-Entonces le diré a Randall que te asigne una habitación-

-Eh… si, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Supongo que si me estabas espiando ya deberías de saberlo-

-En realidad si, pero es mejor presentarse, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo, mi nombre es Pablo-

-Un placer en conocerte Pablo-

-Escúchame bien, por el momento no te presentare a nadie de mi familia, quiero estar completamente seguro de que eres alguien de confianza-

-Esta bien… es lógico-

-Bien, que tengas una buena noche. Mañana volveré a hablar contigo-

**Camine hacia mi casa y al entrar vi que Carina se estaba partiendo de la risa en el sofá, era obvio lo que había pasado. Ella puede ser un poco cruel a veces pero me gusta verla reír.**

**Me encogí de hombros y camine hacia al cocina, cuando pase junto a ella revolví juguetonamente su cabello, bebí un poco de agua y subí a ducharme. Esa noche Randall trajo una carta 'urgente' de parte del reino de los grifos, nos exigían que les demos cien bolsas de joyas para su rey Gray Wing, mire a Randall y dije**

-¿Esto es urgente?-

-Jefe… es muy urgente-

-Esto es basura, y por lo tanto va a un basurero-

-Piénselo jefe… creo que deberíamos enviárselo-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Por supuesto que si… el es un rey-

-Ya eh matado a dos reyes, si este se atreve a hacer algo. Va a ser el numero tres-

**Tire la carta al basurero y subí a mi habitación a dormir, ya a pasado una semana desde entonces y no ha habido mas señal de este rey de los grifos. Según lo que leí sobre su cultura, ellos suelen tener más de cinco reyes. Todos luchan entre ellos mientras que su gente sufre.**

**Era un martes por la mañana y como siempre Carina se fue a la escuela acompañada por Applejack, en cambio yo aun estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi calentita cama.**

**Pero el ruido de mi ventana romperse me despertó de golpe, habían lanzado un ladrillo con una nota en el donde decía**

'Hiciste mal en no prestar atención a mi demanda, ahora nos llevaremos lo que mas aprecias. Tu hermana y tu esposa en este momento están bajo mi poder, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Estupido humano'

**El miedo me comenzó a invadir con cada palabra que leía, tire la nota al suelo y corrí hacia la escuela de Carina, entre al aula sin siquiera pedir permiso, por mas que la busque no estaba, sus compañeros me miraban con cara de '¿Qué la pasa a este loco?' corrí hacia su maestra y pregunte**

-¡¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-

-E…ella no vino-

-¡¿No vino?-

-No…-

**Salí de ahí y corrí hacia la granja de los Apples, afuera estaba Apple Bloom jugando con sus amigas, me acerque y mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento pregunte**

-¿Tu… tu hermana… donde esta?-

-Ella no vino… ¿acaso se pelearon, hermano?-

-¿No vino?-

-No-

**Me lleve las manos a la cabeza mientras observaba con desesperación la granja de los Apples, esperando que de algún lado apareciera Applejack junto a Carina.**

**Pero era en vano, puesto que la amenaza que recibí resulto ser cierta. Esa misma tarde di la orden para que prepararan al Liberty, marcharíamos hacia el castillo del secuestrador, en silencio me puse mi armadura, tome a Gelidar y camine hacia el Liberty, en la puerta de mi camarote descansaba el nuevo escudo que Dwane había forjado para mi. lo sujete y lo lleve adentro de mi camarote.**

**Nos tomaría tres días en llegar a las tierras de los grifos, me senté en mi escritorio y veía como volábamos por encima de las nubes.**

_***Tal vez pueda utilizar la frágil paz que tienen en este momento los reyes de ese país, como era que se llamaba…. Lion tail, creo que el será fácil de manipular. Y creo que necesitare la ayuda de Chrysalis***_

**Escribí dos cartas distintas, una para Lion Tail, y la otra para Chrysalis con la cual tenia una amistad secreta.**

**Envíe las dos cartas con uno de los pegasos mas rápido que teníamos en la hermandad, ahora solo restaba esperar a llegar.**

**Pasaron los días hasta que estuvimos a solo unos metros del castillo de Gray wing, tal y como lo había planeado su rival Lion Tail, decidió ayudarme. Pero había una condición en ella, el quería acabar con la vida de su enemigo. Chrysalis envío una carta la cual decía que me proporcionaría ayuda, que uno de sus súbditos me abriría la puerta del castillo.**

**Aterrizamos a una distancia segura, ocultándonos con la ayuda de la ventisca que azotaba al país. Esto era mi responsabilidad por lo cual decidí ir yo solo, Randall se acerco y dijo**

-Jefe… ¿Esta seguro que no quiere que vayamos con usted?-

-Ustedes tienen sus ordenes, ya saben que hacer-

-Si… jefe… no muera aquí-

-No lo voy a hacer-

-Jefe, recuerde darle la gema cuando encuentre a su hermana. es la unica forma de sacarla con rapidez de ahí-

-Entiendo, adiós Randall-

**El Liberty se oculto mientras yo caminaba hacia el castillo, la puerta se abrió y de el salio un grifo que utilizaba una armadura oxidada, al verme el cambio su apariencia por un changeling, con una voz llena de respeto dijo**

-Mi reina me dijo que te ayudara, las puertas están abiertas, ahora depende de usted… mi señor, las prisioneras están encerradas en una habitacion, la cual se encuentra en el segundo piso del castillo. Están fuertemente vigiladas por el señor torturador-

-Bien, vuelve con tu gente, no te va a gustar estar en medio de la carnicería-

-Si mi señor…-

-Algo más pequeño amigo-

-¿si?-

-Dale las gracias a tu reina-

-Si mi señor-

**El pequeño ser desapareció en la ventisca dejándome solo en la entrada, tome una bocanada de aire frío y entre al castillo. Tome con mi mano derecha a Gelidar y con la izquierda al escudo.**

**Gray Wing me estaba esperando en la sala, al verme dijo**

-¡Oh! Pero si es el humano, no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto, no me ha dado tiempo de conocer a tu hermana y a tu esposa-

-Cállate-

-¿Y bien? ¿Traes lo que te pedí?-

-No negocio con gente que utiliza métodos tan bajos para conseguir lo que quieren-

-¡Eres un estupido! ¡¿Acaso crees que podrás contra mí?-

-Gelidar esta hambrienta… ¡La alimentare con tu sangre!-

-¡Guardias! ¡Maten al humano!-

Frente a mi se pusieron tres grifos de gran tamaño, Puse mi escudo frente a ellos y cargue

Cuando estuve cerca de uno levante el hacha y se la clave en la cabeza, haciendo que un chorro de sangre cubriera mi mano.

**Los dos de mi izquierda intentaron clavarme sus garras en el cuello pero la armadura me protegió, golpee con el escudo a uno haciéndolo caer al suelo. El que aun estaba de pie me miro con ira, antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo clave el hacha en su costilla abriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. El que estaba en el piso me miro con terror, salte en cima de su torso haciendo que sus huesos se clavaran en sus órganos vitales, matándolo en el instante.**

**Horrorizado Gray wing salio corriendo hacia el segundo piso, corrí tras de el pero sus guardias se seguían interponiendo en mi camino, uno tras otro caían muertos bajo mi hacha, Gelidar emanaba un aura de color celeste cada vez aun mas fuerte. Tanto que parecía que el metal se estuviera escarchando, su filo era aun más fuerte que antes.**

**Llegue a un gran pasillo donde no había ventanas, estaba iluminado por antorchas. De las paredes salían largos y filosos pinchos, detrás de mi había dejado una carnicería total. Los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias de Gray se amontonaban en la escalera y en los pasillos**

**Camine por el pasillo en dirección a la única puerta que estaba al final de este. Las pisadas retumbaban por las paredes. Al intentar abrir la puerta esta estaba con llave, detrás de mi escuche un látigo, este me había agarrado por la muñeca derecha. Al girar la cabeza vi a un enorme grifo que me sonreía con malicia.**

**Solté el escudo y con la mano izquierda tome el látigo, jale con fuerza haciendo que el se acercara, lo empuje contra la pared y con el mismo látigo que uso contra mi lo estaba asfixiando, deje de presionar y pregunte**

-¿Quién esta detrás de esa puerta?-

-¡Pudrete!-

-Mala respuesta-

**Apreté aun con más fuerza el látigo alrededor de su cuello, volví a soltarlo y dije**

-¿Y bien?-

-Yo… no diré nada-

-Otra vez una mala respuesta-

**Volví a asfixiarlo con el látigo, deje de presionar y golpee sus costillas. Cayo al suelo y mientras lo miraba dije**

-¿Me lo dirás o prefieres seguir sufriendo?-

-No…-

-Bien, si así lo quieres-

**Tome una espada que estaba tirada en el suelo y me acerque a el, lo tome del cuello y mientras tenia la punta del arma a centímetros de su ojo derecho dije**

-¿Qué te parece este punto de vista? ¿Es lo suficientemente convincente como para hacerte hablar?-

-¡Espera no lo hagas!-

**Acercaba lentamente la punta de la espada a su ojo hasta que el dijo**

-¡Te lo diré pero no me hagas daño!-

-Te escucho-

-Detrás de esa puerta hay una chica de tu especie, junta con una pony que tiene un tatuaje de manzanas en su trasero-

-La puerta esta cerrada, ¿Dónde esta la llave?-

-Toma… la tengo yo-

-Gracias-

**Tome las llaves y el me sonrío ligeramente, acto seguido le atravesé el ojo con la espada. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, escondidas en una esquina estaba Carina junto a Applejack, me acerque a ellas y las abrace.**

-Oh… me tenían tan preocupado. ¿No les hicieron nada, cierto?-

-**(Llanto)** Tenia tanto miedo hermano… pero sabia que vendrías-

-Haz sido muy valiente Carina, pero ya estas a salvo, yo estoy aquí-

-Tu medallón me dio la fuerza para resistir todo esto-

-Ya veo, me alegro de ver que estas bien hermanita, ¿y tu Applejack, estas bien?-

-Si, Carina estaba convencida de que vendrías y yo también-

-Ya veo… jamás las dejaría abandonada a ninguna de ustedes dos. Son mi familia, y en el momento que te casaste conmigo, Pasaste a ser parte de ella-

-Cariño…-

-Ahora escúchenme, no hay mucho tiempo. Pronto este lugar se va a convertir en un campo de batalla, tomen esta gema-

**Saque una gema de color púrpura que estaba colgando de mi cuello gracias a un cordón de plata y se las entregue**

-Piensen en el Liberty, la gema esta imbuida de magia suficiente para llevarlas hasta allí-

-¿y tú?-

-Yo estaré bien, pero ustedes se tienen que ir ahora mismo-

**Carina tomo con su mano la gema y Applejack la tocaba con su casco, sonreí ligeramente para ver como desaparecían en un humo de color púrpura. Borre la sonrisa y me dispuse a buscar al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a mi familia.**

**Delante de mí se pusieron unos siete guardias, suspire levemente y luche contra ellos. Cuando todo término, las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, alguno de los cuerpos colgaba de los pinchos que estaban en la pared. Continúe corriendo por los pasillos luchando contra el que se me cruzara, en la puerta de la sala del trono habían parados dos guardias.**

**Cargaron contra mí intentando quitarme el casco, los resistí con el escudo al que estuvo mas próximo le clave el hacha en el cuello haciendo que un chorro de sangre cubriera mi cara. Tome la espada que este había soltado y se la clave en el torso al segundo guarida, de una patada abrí la puerta de la sala del trono, escondido tras un numeroso grupo de guardias estaba Gray.**

**Apunte mi hacha hacia el y grite**

-¡Tu tiempo a llegado, lamentaras el momento en que decidiste tocar a mi familia!-

-¡Mátenlo, no dejen que se me acerque!-

**Tras un gran ventanal apareció el Liberty**

**Me cubrí con el escudo mientras escuchaba la descarga de proyectiles sobre los guardias de Gray, al bajar el escudo vi que todos habían muerto, excepto su señor. El cual se escondía tras el trono de piedra. Camine hacia el y dije**

-Alguien te quiere vivo de momento, pero me dijo que no querías que escaparas. Por lo cual te puedes ir despidiendo de esas alas-

-¡Noo!-

**Salte repetidas veces encima de sus alas, hasta que estas estuvieron totalmente rotas. Sonreí totalmente satisfecho por lo que había hecho, un cuerno sonó a lo lejos y Randall grito**

-¡Las tropas de Lion Tail llegaron!-

-Bien, adiós Gray. Diviértete con tus nuevos amigos-

-¡No me dejes aquí!-

-Que tengas un buen día-

**Camine hacia el Liberty y lentamente nos retiramos de ahí, a medida que nos alejabamos del castillo vi como era asediado por las tropas de Lion Tail. Me quite mi pechera mostrando mi torso totalmente cubierto de sangre, mi cabello goteaba, solté mi arma y el escudo y camine hacia el baño donde me di una larga ducha, no quería que Carina ni Applejack me vieran de esa forma.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 4, mucho mas largo que los otros. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	5. Capitulo 5, Fobias y familia

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron un Review realmente se los agradezco. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5.**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Limpie con fuerza las partes de mi cuerpo donde la sangre se había secado, pero era difícil de quitar.**

_***Maldita sangre de grifo… ¿Por qué es tan difícil de limpiar?, Ah… realmente odio mostrar esa parte de mi***_

**Me seque el cuerpo y Salí a cubierta usando solo la toalla, Levante la cabeza y vi que Carina junto a Applejack estaban en la cabina de pilotos, me encogí de hombros y entre a mi camarote, me puse unos pantalones azules y me acosté a dormir.**

**Puse mis manos detrás de mi cuello y deje escapar un largo suspiro, a pesar de que logre rescatar a mi hermana y a Applejack, hoy se tubo que derramar mucha sangre para ello.**

**Me puse de costado y cerré mis ojos lentamente, ya habían pasado quince minutos y no lograba dormirme**

**Escuche el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse y los susurros de Carina junto a Applejack, suspire en voz baja y espere a ver que querían.**

**Carina se subió a la cama acostándose a mi derecha, mientras que Applejack estaba parada junto a la cama observándome en silencio, como si esperara la aprobación de alguien para acostarse.**

**Gire mi cabeza hacia ella y dije**

-¿Estas bien?-

-Perdón… ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

-No, pero ¿Acaso no te quieres acostar?-

-No es eso… simplemente me siento mal-

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas herida?-

-No es eso… hablo de que me siento mal por haberte hecho arriesgar de esa manera… si tan solo hubiese luchado mas, no tendrías que haber venido a rescatarnos-

-Bah, niña. No pienses así, estoy feliz de ver que están bien-

-Pero aun así…-

-Mira, no te comas la cabeza con ese tema, ya esta en el pasado. Ven a acostarte, esta haciendo frío-

-Esta bien-

**Se acostó junto a mi, bese su frente tiernamente me acerque a Carina y a ella también le di un beso en su frente.**

**Puse mis brazos detrás de la cabeza de cada una y me dormí.**

**Pasaron dos días hasta que llegamos a Ponyville, al aterrizar el Liberty Applejack y Carina se acercaron a decirme**

-Bueno hermano, voy a ir a ver a Dante, debe de estar preocupado-

-Claro, saluda a Liriam de mi parte-

-Cariño, me voy a la granja a ver como esta mi familia, nos vemos a la noche-

-Esta bien Applejack, deben de estar preocupados así que no tardes-

-Si-

**Las observe alejarse por un momento temí de que algo les pudiera pasar, pero después del mensaje que deje con los grifos dudo que alguien se atreva a tocarlas de nuevo.**

**Subí hasta el Liberty donde tome mi armadura y al Gelidar, llene un cubo con agua y mientras observaba con practicaban los reclutas de la hermandad me dispuse a lavarlas.**

**Edgar se acerco por mi espalda y mientras rodeaba su brazo por mi cuello dijo**

-Hola Pablo, ¿Qué haces?-

-¿No es obvio?-

-Wow… que carácter-

-**(Suspiro)** disculpa muchacho, no era mi intención el insultarte-

-No te preocupes, ¿Tuviste un mal día?-

-Yo diría una mala semana-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tan solo mira la armadura-

-Mucha… sangre-

-Aja, mucha sangre-

-¿Es sangre de pony?-

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Uff… por un momento creí que…-

-Es de grifo-

-Ugh… ¿Tú… los mataste?-

-Aja-

-Vaya… supongo…supongo que tendrías tu razones para hacerlo-

-Las tuve, ahora si fueras tan amable de traerme otro cubo con agua-

-Esta bien-

**Me apoye contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Edgar volviera con mas agua, al levantar la vista hacia el arroyo que cruzaba cerca del campo de entrenamiento vi que Edgar volvía junto a Fluttershy. Me incorpore rápidamente tome las cosas como pude y me prepare para correr**

_***Fluttershy es demasiado sensible acerca de este tipo de cosas. No tengo idea de cómo reaccionara si ve la armadura cubierta de sangre. Tengo que escapar de aquí***_

**Puse sobre mis brazos las piezas de la armadura y con mi boca sostenía al Gelidar, corrió hacia un cobertizo donde me encerré, era imposible ver que había dentro pues la única luz que entraba era por debajo de la puerta. Me apoye contra la puerta y escuche al otro lado**

-¿Dónde fue Pablo?-

-No lo se… recién estaba aquí-

-Um… crees… ¿Qué este aquí?-

-¿En el cobertizo? Lo dudo, ese lugar esta lleno de arañas-

-¿A…arañas?-

-Ajam, Randall me pidió que fuera a buscar a alguien que nos ayudara a exterminarlas-

-Oh… pobrecitas, ¿no seria mejor buscarles un nuevo lugar para que vivan?-

-No lo se, pero mientras se vayan del cobertizo supongo que estará bien-

-¿Crees que pueda echar un vistazo?-

-Claro-

**Edgar intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con llave**

-Que raro…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Esta con llave, y la única forma de cerrarla es por la parte de adentro-

-¿Crees que alguien la halla cerrado por accidente?-

-Tal vez, iré a buscar la llave de repuesto, espérame aquí-

-Esta bien-

_***¿El…dijo…Arañas?***_

**Sentí como algo de gran tamaño caminaba sobre mi hombro, con la poca luz que entraba por debajo de la puerta logre divisar una enorme araña de color negro caminando sobre mí.**

**Eso no seria un problema si yo no sufriera aracnofobia, golpee al bicho con mi puño y vi como los pequeños arácnidos caminaban a sus anchas por toda la habitación. La desesperación me invadió por completo tanto que apenas podía respirar, mi pulso era un desastre por lo cual no podía girar la llave de la puerta, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento era el patear la puerta y gritar desesperadamente.**

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por lo que mas quieran, sáquenme!-

**Estaba totalmente aterrado, sentía como si las arañas se acercaran lentamente a mí y eso me aterraba aun mas, del otro lado escuche a Fluttershy decir**

-¿Pablo? ¿Eres tu?-

-¡Ayúdame!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Arañas! ¡Arañas!-

**La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo y lanzando con toda mi fuerza una patada tras de otra hacia la puerta esta se hizo un agujero por el cual mi pierna paso. Aun que me había lastimado no sentía dolor alguno retire la pierna y vi por el orificio que Fluttershy estaba de pie en el otro lado de la puerta, baje mi mirada hacia mis pies y vi como decenas de pequeñas arañitas subían por mi pierna derecha. Con mayor desesperación golpee la puerta para romperla, cuando esta cedió corrí afuera dejándome caer en el césped mientras me revolcaba. Estaba cubierto de pequeñas arañitas, Fluttershy al verme se sorprendió y se llevo su casco a la boca.**

-¡Aaah! ¡Arañas! ¡Quítenmelas!-

-Quédate quieto… te ayudare-

-¡Quítamelas!-

**Una vez que todas las arañas se quitaron de encima de mi, me quede tendido en el suelo mientras temblaba como una hoja. Edgar y Fluttershy se acercaron a verme, sentía como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de reventar mi pecho, tenía unos mareos muy fuertes y ganas de vomitar.**

**Edgar me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, mientras intentaba contener el vomito escuche que Fluttershy dijo**

-Eh… ¿Estas bien Pablo?-

-Tantas…arañas, peludas, con muchas patas y todos sus ojitos mirándome-

-Creo que no estas bien… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Necesito un baño caliente… y tal vez un poco de fuego-

-¿Fuego?-

-Si… mucho fuego-

**A lo lejos escuche como venían las demás chicas, Twilight se paro junto a mi y mientras me miraba dijo**

-Pero ¿Qué te paso? Luces horrible-

-Arañas-

-¿Arañas?-

-Les temo a las arañas… o mejor dicho las odio-

-Vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba-

**Pinkie pie se puso frente mío y dijo**

-Cuando tengas miedo ríete, eso ayuda-

-¿Cómo quieras que me ria de algo tan horrible como esos engendros de ocho patas?-

-¡Te enseñare!-

-¿Eh?-

**En un momento vi como Pinkie pie se metía al cobertizo y un minuto después salio cubierta de arañas, una enorme tarántula le caminaba por la cabeza. Y cientos de pequeñas arañitas le recorrían el cuerpo, al verla me quede congelado una vez mas el miedo me estaba invadiendo. Ella se acercaba hacia mi dando pequeños saltos, las arañas caían de encima suyo para volver al cobertizo.**

**Caí al suelo y mientras la apuntaba con mi dedo grite**

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No te acerques!-

-Oh vamos, no seas miedoso. Si son graciosas míralas-

-¡Aléjate Pinkie o no respondo por mis acciones!-

**Twilight la rodeo con su magia y la alejo de mí, Rarity se acerco y dijo**

-¿Acaso no ves que esta asustado? Además, esos bichos son repugnantes-

-Pero sin son graciosas, ¿No es así señora peludita?-

-¿Señora… peludita?-

-¡Si! Es el nombre que le di a la araña que esta en mi cabeza-

**Me aleje lo mas que pude de Pinkie y me levante del suelo, en ningún momento le di la espalda, siempre mirándola fijamente a ella y a sus cientos de amigas. Fluttershy se acerco y mientras mordía mi pantalón me empujo lejos de ahí, me llevo hasta su casa donde ella me dijo**

-¿Tenias miedo?-

-Por supuesto que si, le Tengo terror a las arañas-

-Oh… bueno, todos le tememos a algo-

-Supongo que tienes razón, aun siento como sus patitas caminan sobre mi-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Tal vez si, préstame tu baño por un momento, necesito darme un baño caliente-

-Claro… de seguro vas a querer ropa limpia, iré a tu casa a traerla, ¿Quieres?-

-Esta bien, eres todo amor Fluttershy-

**Entre a su baño donde me quite la ropa y la lance a una esquina de la habitación mientras la miraba en todo momento, como si esperara que de un momento a otro saliera una enorme araña de entre ellas, por suerte eso no paso. Deje escapar un largo suspiro y me metí a la bañera. Mientras me relajaba puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, hacia tiempo que no pasaba tanto miedo lo peor de todo es que mostré mi lado débil a las chicas y a Edgar, sumergí mi cuerpo lentamente y estuve unos segundos bajo el agua y con la misma velocidad eleve mi cabeza.**

**Escuche que golpearon tímidamente la puerta y desde el otro lado dijeron**

-¿Pablo?-

-¿Si?-

-Te traje la ropa… ¿Quieras que la deje aquí?-

-Espera un momento-

**Salí de la bañera y abrí un poco la puerta, pase mi mano por la pequeña abertura y Fluttershy me dio las prendas limpias.**

**Me vestí y Salí, Puse mi mano encima de la cabeza de Fluttershy y agite suavemente su cabello. Me despedí de ella y camine hacia mi casa**

_***Bueno…**** estaré feliz si no veo otro de esos engendros de ocho patas por lo que resta del día***_

**Antes de que pudiera entrar a mi casa Carina me detuvo, con una voz llena de alegría dijo**

-¡No creerás lo que pasó!-

-¿Qué?-

-Wow… luces terrible, ¿Qué te paso?-

-Digamos que… un problema con muchas patas-

-¿Otra vez las arañas?-

-Si… pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡Los bebes de Liriam nacieron!-

-¿De verdad?-

-Podrías mostrarte más entusiasmado-

-Odio los bebes, lo único que hacen es llorar, comer, dormir, vomitar las paredes y ensuciarse encima-

-Lo se, pero pensé que estarías feliz por Dante y Liriam, después de todo ya son padres-

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz. Feliz de que no seré yo el que cuide de esos bebes-

-Hermano… tendrías que venir a felicitar a Dante, de hecho el me pidió que te viniera a buscar-

-Tal vez en otro momento-

-Pablo, temo que no tienes elección esta vez, vendrás conmigo quieras o no-

-¿Oh? ¿Quién me obligara? ¿Tu?-

-¿Deseas apostar?-

-No me hagas reír Carina-

Quince minutos después tras recibir una bestial paliza y tiradas de cabello

-Te dije que te traería-

-No puedo creer que lo consiguieras… tienes suerte de ser mi hermana-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No-

-Eso pensé, y recuerda. Sonríe-

**Carina abrió la puerta y sentados en un sofá estaban Dante junto a Liriam, los dos cargaban un bebe en sus brazos, uno llevaba una manta celeste y la otra rosa. Lo cual me daba la idea de que uno era niña y el otro niño.**

**Intente alejarme discretamente pero Carina me detuvo clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, me forcé a sonreír y me acerque a ellos.**

-Hola Dante… Liriam-

-¡Al fin llegaste hermanito! ¡Por un momento creí que volviste a escapar!-

-Jeje… digamos que enviaste a un buen perro de caza-

-¿Hmm? ¿De que hablas?-

-No me prestes atención, ¿Ellos son mis… sobrinos?-

-¡Así es!-

-Vaya… y ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-El es Kurt y ella es Jill-

-Bonitos nombres-

-¡Así es!-

-Bueno hermano…, estoy feliz de ver que la familia se hace mas grande pero… tengo cosas que hacer-

**Camine hacia la puerta mientras sentía como la mirada de Carina se clavaba en mi espalda como si se tratara de un cuchillo, al abrir la puerta vi que Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Dash, Applejack y Pinkie pie estaban de a punto de golpear la puerta. Al ver a Pinkie me sorprendí y me aleje lo más que pude de ella. Las ponys entraron a la casa y Twilight dijo**

-¡Siempre me pregunte como se vería un bebe humano! ¡Que emocionante!-

-¡Uh! Un bebe, ¡yo quiero jugar con el!- **Pinkie entro a la habitación dando pequeños brincos**

-Oh, me pregunto si todos los bebes humanos son tan adorables- **Fluttershy estaba volando por encima de la cabeza de Liriam y Dante**

-Quizás pueda hacer algo de ropa para ellos-

-¡Bah! ¡No se que le ven de impresionantes! ¡Son bebes! ¡Y ni siquiera pueden volar o hacer magia! ¡Son como ponys terrestres!-

-¿Algún problema con eso Dash?-

**Applejack observaba a Dash mientras esperaba una respuesta suya, yo en cambio estaba pegado a la pared y con mucho cuidado Salí de la casa diciendo**

-Con permisito dijo monchito-

**Camine rápidamente hacia la plaza del pueblo, me senté contra un árbol con mis manos jugaba con unos mechones de mi cabeza. Detrás de mi escuche decir**

-Acá esta muy tranquilo, ¿no lo crees?-

-Aja, a esta hora del día esta parte del pueblo suele estar casi desierta-

-Es el lugar perfecto para los enamorados, ¿no crees?-

-Supongo-

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría comer algo?-

-No tengo apetito, Applejack-

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-

-Por tu voz-

-Oh, pero que observador-

**Me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía de una manera muy burlona, Applejack se sentó a mi lado, con una voz tierna dijo**

-Los bebes humanos son lindos-

-Hmm. ¿tú crees?-

-Dan ganas de abrazarlos durante todo el día-

-Ah, ¿tu crees?-

-¿Tu que piensas? ¿Te gustaría ser padre?-

-Hmm… la verdad es que siempre quise tener hijos, pero odio a los bebes. Por lo cual cuando pienso en la paternidad entro en conflicto con mis ideales-

-Pero hay otras formas de ser padres, también podrías adoptar-

-Tal vez, pero ya viste que mi vida no es una tranquila. Y cada dos por tres me estoy metiendo en problemas-

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón-

-¿Y tu niña? ¿Te gustaría ser madre?-

-Por supuesto que si, siempre soñé con tener a mis hijos ayudándome en la granja, o que estén jugando con Apple Bloom y Big Mac, incluso escuchando las historias de mi abuela-

-Je, suena como una vida muy tranquila. Incluso perfecta me atrevería a decir-

Ella se acerco aun más y dijo

-Bueno… tal vez podamos cumplirla, sabes… desde que vi a los hijos de tu hermano creo que me dio deseos de tener un bebe humano-

-Eh… ¿Qué intentas decir?-

-Bueno, tal vez podamos… ir a hacer el nuestro-

-Oh… eso, bueno, déjame decirte que es imposible que un humano deje embarazada a alguien que no sea de su especie, por mas que lo intentemos, no sucederá nada-

-Bueno… por intentar no perdemos nada-

_***Tal vez tu quieras hacerlo, pero yo no***_

-Escucha, es imposible. Ya te lo dije, ahora si tú quieres tener un hijo tendrías que buscar a alguien de este mundo, y para que yo sea padre tendría que hacerlo con alguien de mi especie, es la única forma de engendrar biológicamente-

-¿Bio…que?-

-Olvídalo, la cosa es que es imposible-

-Pero yo quiero ser mama, y no quiero que otro mas que tu sea el padre-

-**(Suspiro)** Tu misma lo dijiste. Podríamos adoptar, la verdad es que no importa si será de nuestra sangre o no, lo importante es que se críe al chico como si fuera tu hijo biológico-

-Vaya… ¿Todos los humanos piensan así?-

-No lo se, yo solo lo hago cuando quiero parecer inteligente-

-Pues, te sale muy bien-

-Gracias-

**Esa misma noche **

**Era de madrugada y aun no podía dormirme. Applejack estaba junto a mi totalmente dormida, puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y deje escapar un suspiro**

**_*¿Un hijo eh?... siempre quise tener a alguien que me dijera 'Papa', pero temo que esta no es la vida como para criar a un chico. Siempre metiéndome en peleas que no son mías y preocupándome por los problemas de los demás pero…. ¿Y si pudiera hacerlo? ¿Y si en realidad me fuera posible adoptar a un niño o una niña?... ¿Ellos me aceptarían como su padre?*_**

**Me lleve el brazo al rostro tapando mis ojos con el, bostece y espere a que al fin pudiera dormirme.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 5 ¡Hasta el próximo!**_


	6. Capitulo 6, Adopcion

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron los reviews, y también muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos, aun que no dejen sus comentarios soy feliz pensando que disfrutaron de mi fanfic. Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 6**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Ya a pasado una semana desde que tocamos el tema de los hijos con Applejack, obviamente no podemos tener hijos naturalmente por lo cual tocaría adoptar. Ella realmente quiere adoptar a un pequeño pony, nos sentamos en el sofá mientras bebíamos un poco de café.**

-Oye ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, como ya te dije siempre quise tener hijos-

-Pero adoptar conlleva muchas responsabilidades para los dos, yo trabajo con los capas negras y en Sapphire a la misma vez, sabes que hay días que no vengo a la casa a dormir y recién estoy llegando por la mañana-

-Pero podrías contratar a alguien que te ayude, además Randall se puede encargar de los capas negras. ¿No te imaginas como seria nuestras vidas si tuviéramos hijos? ¿Pequeños que nos digan 'Papa' y 'Mama'?-

-Bueno… si lo pones de esa forma llega a ser bastante agradable la idea-

-¿Verdad? ¿Qué dices?-

-No lo se… un hijo no es un juguete del cual cuando nos cansemos lo podemos desechar, es algo bastante serio, pero supongo que si nos apoyamos mutuamente podremos hacerlo-

-¿Eso es un si?-

-Es un 'Tal vez', hagamos lo siguiente. Mañana nos daremos una vuelta por el orfanato del pueblo. ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero tanto!- **Ella beso mi mejilla con ternura, a causa de la sorpresa deje caer un poco de café de mis labios**

-Eh… de nada, supongo-

-Tienes… un poco de café… en tus labios ¿Te ayudo a limpiarte?-

-Tal vez, ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?- **Puse mi mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía**

-Bueno, tal vez… mis labios te ayuden-

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos- **Me iba acercando lentamente a ella**

**De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Randall, lo mire mientras aun estaba a solo unos centímetros de Applejack y dije**

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Lo… lo siento, ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-**(Suspiro)** Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta, pero dime. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Jefe, venia a informarle que su armadura ya esta limpia. La desarmamos para revisar que no quedara ni una araña en ella, como usted ordeno-

-Esta bien, ¿Algo más?

-Necesito que venga conmigo. Como sabrá hoy es el día en el que los reclutas se gradúan y pasan a ser miembros oficiales de la hermandad, por lo cual su presencia es necesaria-

-¿Era hoy… de verdad?... yo quería dormir un rato… ¿No puedes hacerlo tu?-

-Temo que no jefe, ahora por favor venga conmigo-

-Lo siento Applejack, pero tengo que ir. ¿No te molesta, cierto?-

-Para nada, ve. Yo voy a darme una vuelta por los orfanatos-

-Esta bien, nos vemos a la noche -

**Acaricie su cabeza suavemente y Salí de la casa, camine junto a Randall hasta llegar al patio de la hermandad, donde los reclutas formaban tres hileras, frente a ellas había un escenario donde los distintos maestros contratados los observaban.**

**Me pare en el centro del improvisado escenario y dije en voz alta**

-Veo que muchos han conseguido pasar este año las pruebas para ser parte de la hermandad, estoy feliz por ello. A partir de ahora el que esta a su lado es su hermano, respétenlo y ámenlo puesto que su vida podría depender de ello. Recuerden una cosa, esta hermandad no fue creada para que abusemos del débil si no para ayudarlo y protegerlo, lleven estas palabras en lo mas profundo del corazón puesto que será el primer incentivo a la hora de tomar un pedido. Es todo lo que tengo para decirles, Ahora acérquense para que se les entreguen sus armaduras y capas-

**El resto de la tarde me la pase viendo a emocionados reclutas ponerse sus armaduras y las emblemáticas capas de color negro, de vez en cuando algún maestro se acercaba a charlar conmigo señalando cual era su alumno preferido y el menos preferido. Edgar se había sentado a los pies del escenario mientras comía una manzana, hace mas de dos horas que había pasado la hora del almuerzo y mí estomago pedía algo para comer. Me acerque a el y dije**

-Oye… ¿Me darías un poco?-

-No lo se… ¿Qué me das a cambio?-

-Hm… ¿Qué tal una de esas armaduras?-

-¿Una armadura a cambio de una manzana?-

-Si, todo un trato ¿Eh?-

-¡Acepto!-

-Bien, toma la que mas te guste-

-Oye… estas armaduras no me van a entrar, ¡Están hechas para ponys!-

-Jeje, no dije que te fueran a andar. Simplemente que te las cambiaba por la manzana-

-Pero serás… ¡Devuélveme la manzana!-

-Oye, hicimos un trato. Una manzana, una armadura-

-¡Pero la armadura tenía que estar hecha para mi cuerpo!-

-Pues, no lo especificaste, ¿Mala suerte?-

-¡Oye!-

-Esta bien, no te enojes. Cuando salgamos de aquí te invito a comer algo, ¿Quieres?-

-¿Todo lo que pueda comer?-

-Todo lo que puedas comer-

-Tienes un trato-

-Bien- **Mordí la jugosa manzana mientras observaba a los nuevos miembros de la hermandad.**

**Cuando la ceremonia término camine junto a Randall y Edgar hacia una cafetería cerca de la plaza del pueblo, después de haber almorzado nos despedimos. Tenia la tarde libre y no sabia que hacer, me senté en un banco de la plaza y mientras cruzaba mis brazos pensé que podía hacer**

_***Hmm… ¿Tal vez podría ir a la casa de Fluttershy? O ¿Quizás seria mejor que visite a Twilight?... creo que me gustaría tener ropa mas fresca… tal vez podría ir con Rarity, hm… Rainbow Dash de seguro esta practicando en las afueras del pueblo, quizás podría ir a verla… o también podría ir a visitar a Dante***_

**Frente a mi se detuvieron tres miembros de la hermandad, las tres eran chicas. Se susurraron entre ellas y una se acerco a mí.**

-¿Es usted, capitán?-

-¿Hmm? Ah, hola-

-¡Chicas es el!-

-¿Eh?-

-Oh, veras. Mis amigas y yo estábamos descansando y bueno… quizás si usted no esta ocupado… podría acompañarnos-

-Eh… no lo se-

-¿Por favor?-

-Hmm…-

-¿Por fis?-

-Esta bien, de hecho estaba aburrido-

-¡Genial!-

-¿Y bien, que quieren hacer primero?-

-Bueno, pensábamos ir a celebrar tomando un poco de helado-

-¿Y que celebran?-

-Que nuestro primer encargo salio bien-

-Ya veo, es una buena razón. Entonces vamos. Yo pago-

-¡Bien!-

**Ya en el Sugarcube ellas pidieron sus helados mientras que yo solo un poco de café, ellas hablaban alegremente aclare mi voz y dije**

-Y ¿Son de por aquí?-

-Jeje, solo yo soy habitante de ponyville, ellas dos son de pueblos diferentes-

-Veo que se llevan bien, ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?-

-Pues, desde el año pasado. Las tres fuimos compañeras durante el entrenamiento-

-Ya veo, Disculpen la pregunta pero ¿No son algo jóvenes para dedicarse a algo tan peligroso como los capas negras?-

-Jeje, para nada Capitán. Aun que al principio el entrenamiento fue duro, creo que gracias a el estamos preparadas para cualquier cosa-

-¿De verdad? Vaya… supongo que la confianza en uno mismo es importante pero no crean que podrán encargarse de cualquier problema, hay cosas que son demasiado peligrosas y requieren de un grupo mas…experimentado, sin ofender-

-Eso lo sabemos, pero como usted dijo, la confianza es importante-

-Ya veo… esto… ¿Y que las impulso a unirse a la hermandad? ¿Buscaban dinero, fama, o aventuras?-

-Hmm… si le soy sincera, lo que me impulso a unirme fue el hecho de vivir mil aventuras. Pero después de la primera semana pensé que esto no era para mí… hasta que las conocí a ellas y bueno… se podría decir que ellas fueron mis vigas para continuar con el entrenamiento-

-Entiendo-

-Y dígame capitán… ¿Le gusto los chocolates que hice para usted?-

-¿Chocolates?-

-Si, se los deje el día catorce de febrero en su oficina-

_***Oh… se refiere a esos chocolates… los que Carina se comió, ni siquiera llegue a probarlos…***_

-Eh… escucha, seré sincero contigo. Se los comió mi hermanita… pero supongo que estuvieron ricos ya que ella sonreía con cada mordida que les daba-

-Oh… entiendo-

_***Ahora ella parece deprimida…***_

-Pero te agradezco que hallas hecho sonreír a mi hermana, aun que no fuera intencionalmente. Realmente te lo agradezco- **sonreí amablemente para ella**

-Oh, vamos, no fue nada- _**ella se sonrojo ligeramente mientras miraba a sus amigas**_

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir. Felicidades por que su primer encargo salio bien-

-Espere un momento capitán-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podría acercarse un poco? Quiero…quiero decirle algo-

-Esta bien…- **me puse a la altura de su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos**

-Un poco más cerca-

-Eh… bueno- **me acerque aun mas estando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro**

**Ella puso sus cascos alrededor de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla, sentí su lengua tocarme la mejilla, sus amigas la miraban totalmente sorprendidas. Me puse de pie mientras la miraba aun más sorprendido que sus compañeras, ella se sonrojo y salio del sugarcube.**

**Camine hacia fuera esperando que nadie haya visto lo que paso ahí dentro**

**Llego la noche y yo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, me sentía mal por lo que había pasado en la tarde. Por más que haya sido un beso en la mejilla de alguna manera sentía que había traicionado a Applejack, rasque mi barbilla mientras pensaba**

_***¿Por qué tendría que sentirme mal? ¡No me case por amor! ¡Simplemente fue un acuerdo para que ella no perdiera su granja!... pero… es cierto que estas semanas le e tomado mas cariño a ella, incluso ahora estamos por adoptar…***_

**Cenamos en familia junto a Applejack, cuando terminamos de comer Carina se puso a practicar con el violín.**

**Me senté en el sofá mientras la escuchaba con mucha atención**

_***Ella realmente se ha vuelto buena con ese instrumento… Mama y papa estarían orgullosos…***_

**Una vez que ella termino de tocar aplaudí con emoción y la abrace, ella me miraba extrañada. Le di un beso en la frente y le dije**

-Realmente eres buena hermanita, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Pídeme lo que quiera y te lo comprare-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Lo que sea, tan solo pídelo-

-Esta bien, escuche que en Canterlot suele haber orquestas muy buenas. Y me gustaría verlas algún día-

-Y lo harás, voy a investigar cuando es el próximo concierto y te llevare, ¿Qué dices?-

-Me parece bien, gracias Pablo- **Ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla y continúo practicando con el violín.**

**Recogí los platos y fui a lavarlos.**

**A la mañana siguiente fuimos a uno de los orfanatos del pueblo, este estaba unos quince minutos del pueblo. Aproveche que Big Mac estaba cerca e hice que me llevara en una carreta junto a Applejack, Ella se acerco y me dijo**

-¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Una niña o niño?-

-Hmm, pues los dos supongo que están bien para mi, lo importante es darles un buen hogar a esos chicos-

-Entiendo, a mi me gustaría tener una niña-

-Aja-

**Cerré los ojos hasta que llegamos al orfanato, al bajarme los potrillos que jugaban afuera se quedaron mudos, observándome totalmente congelados, me encogí de hombros y le susurre a Applejack**

-Oye… ¿Hice algo malo?... creo que asuste a los crios-

-Para nada, pienso que toda equestria ya debe de saber de los humanos-

-Una cosa es saber que existimos y otra muy diferente es ver uno-

-Descuida, solo están un poco… sorprendidos, ven. Vamos a hablar con la encargada-

-Esta bien-

**Caminamos hasta dentro del orfanato, por donde pasaba los pequeños se quitaban de mi camino. Al entrar a la oficina de la encargada, Applejack se sorprendió de ver a una unicornio que llevaba una capa violeta con estrellas. Me acerque y le pregunte**

-¿La conoces?-

-Es trixie-

-¿Quién?-

-Trixie, ¿No la conoces?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿debería?-

-Es cierto… cuando ella estuvo en el pueblo tu aun no habías llegado-

-¿Hizo algo malo?-

-Bueno… simplemente hablo de más-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Pero no entiendo que hace ella aquí-

-Eso se soluciona preguntando-

**Me acerque a Trixie y mientras la miraba a los ojos dije**

-¿Eres Trixie, cierto?-

-Oh, ¿Acaso eres un admirador de la gran y poderosa Trixie?-

-¿Eso significa que no eres tú?-

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy!-

-¿Entonces por que hablaste en tercera persona?-

-Lo… lo siento, es un mal habito que tengo que corregir-

-No te preocupes, ¿Eres tú la encargada de este orfanato?-

-Así es, eligieron a trixie gracias a que se lleva muy bien con los niños-

-Entiendo-

-¿Están aquí para adoptarlos?-

-Así es, pero me gustaría ver a los chicos primero. ¿No hay problema, cierto?-

-En absoluto, todos están en el patio jugando-

-Entiendo, gracias por su tiempo-

**Salí al patio acompañado por Applejack, me apoye contra la pared ella se acerco y me dijo**

-¿Crees que alguno quiera vivir con nosotros?-

-No tengo idea-

**Una pequeña unicornio se cayó no muy lejos de nosotros, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Applejack me dijo**

-Ahora vuelvo-

-¿Hmm?-

**Vi como ella corría hacia la pequeña para ayudarla, poco después se puso a jugar con los demás chicos. La observaba mientras ella jugaba y reía como si tuviera la edad de esos chicos, de repente sentí como tiraban de mi camisa, baje la mirada y vi un pequeño pony de tierra que me observaba con curiosidad, con una voz tímida dijo**

-Dis…disculpe señor-

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?- **Me arrodille para intentar ponerme a su altura pero el era muy pequeño**

-¿Es…es usted Pablo?-

-¿Me conoces?-

-¿Entonces es usted?-

-Así es. Soy Pablo-

-¡Lo sabia!-

-¿Perdón?-

-Oh… lo… lo siento, es que me emocione-

-¿Y eso por que?-

-Es por que sus historias abundan por el orfanato, casi todos los chicos sueñan con ser un capa negra-

-Vaya… ¿No deberían tener otro tipo de metas aparte de ser un capa negra?-

-Por supuesto que las tenemos, y una de ellas es tener una familia-

-Entiendo…-

-¡Tengo que contárselo a los muchachos!-

-¿hmm?-

**El pequeño pony que carecía de cutie mark grito por el orfanato que el líder de los capas negras estaba aquí, al poco tiempo me vi rodeado de huérfanos los cuales me preguntaban acerca de cómo era ser un miembro de la hermandad, respondí sus preguntas pacientemente pero cada vez eran mas los que se acercaban, Applejack sonreía tiernamente mientras me observaba.**

**De entre la multitud de pequeños escuche que uno decía 'Déjenme pasar por favor, yo también quiero ver' para ser respondido con una voz prepotente la cual dijo '¿Y para que? ¿Acaso crees que el te adoptara? ¡Vuelve con tu ama Nightmare moon!'**

**Escuche como la voz era callada de golpe a causa de un empujón, me abrí paso entre los pequeños ponys y frente a mi vi a dos unicornios los cuales tenían en el suelo a un pegaso el cual tenia la apariencia de la guardia personal de Luna, las alas de murciélago y sus ojos amarillos, similares al de un gato. Los jóvenes tenían en el suelo al pobre pegaso el cual luchaba para levantarse, vi que su cutie mark era un sombrero de chef cruzado por dos espátulas**

**Quite del camino a los matones que lo habían empujado y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el me miro extrañado y con una voz amable dije**

-¿Estas bien chico?-

-S…si-

-Ven, te ayudare a levantarte-

-Gracias-

**Lo ayude a pararse y con mi mano le quite el polvo que tenía en su rostro, le sonreí amablemente y pregunte**

-Dime chico, ¿Vives aquí?-

-Si-

-¿Eso significa que eres un huérfano, cierto?-

-Así es… señor-

-Ya veo, dime. ¿Por qué te empujaron?-

-Yo… yo solo quería verlo a usted, pero ellos me empujaron por que dicen que me parezco a la guardia de Nightmare moon-

-Yo conozco a Luna y a su guardia, y la verdad es que si tienes su apariencia, pero ellos no son malvados, no veo razón para que te traten de esa manera-

-Intente explicárselos muchas veces pero… ellos no me escuchan-

-¿Eso significa que no es la primera vez que sucede?-

-No… suele suceder todos los días-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sten-

-Entiendo, dime. ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo quince años-

-Vaya, dime chico ¿aun sueñas con tener una familia?-

-Por supuesto que si… pero nadie me adoptaría-

-¿Eso crees?-

-De eso estoy seguro-

**Applejack se acerco con dos pequeñas ponys pero al verme hablando con el chico se quedo en silencio. Abrí mis brazos hacia el y dije**

-Escúchame chico, eres libre de venir conmigo. Por supuesto si así lo deseas-

-Yo…yo… no se que decir-

-No tienes que decir nada, tan solo acércate y lo tomare como un si-

**Pareciera que en cualquier momento el chico se echaría a correr, los demás huérfanos lo miraban con envidia, pero el estaba sudando a causa de la presión. Yo también sufría de esta pero intentaba parecer lo mas calmado y amable posible. Con tímidos pasos y temblando como una hoja se fue acercando a mi, el murmurar de los demás jóvenes se escucho por todo el patio mas no les di importancia tan solo lo observaba a el. De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia sus compañeros pero volvían a mí.**

**Cuando estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de mi el puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y amablemente cerré mis brazos, abrazándolo como tan solo un padre lo haría.**

**Applejack se acerco a nosotros y dijo**

-Mira Pablo, estas dos niñas quieren venir con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?-

-Por mi esta bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Soy Carol-

-Y yo Rin-

-Un gusto en conocerlas niñas-

**Sten acomodo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y casi como si susurrara dijo**

-_Pa…papa_-

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bien, fin del capitulo 6. ¡Hasta el proximo!**_


	7. Capitulo 7, La orquesta

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews, realmente se los agradezco. Sin nada mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo **_**7**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Utilizando la influencia de los capas negras y dejando una pequeña contribución para el orfanato me permitieron llevarme a los chicos ese mismo día.**

**El viaje a casa estuvo repleto de risas y preguntas, tales como '¿De que trabajas nuevo papa?' '¿Por qué eres tan alto?' '¿Te gusta llevar el pelo largo?' '¿Dónde dormiremos?' '¿Cuántos años tienes?' '¿Ella es mama?' '¿Tienes padres?' esta ultima pregunta me fue difícil de contestar, Applejack noto que parecía nervioso por lo cual ella dijo**

-Díganme, ¿Les gustaría ayudarme a preparar la cena?-

-¡Si!- los tres chicos respondieron al mismo tiempo

**Por el momento había logrado escapar de la preguntar, pero dentro de mi sabia que la volverían a hacer. Desde la puerta de nuestro hogar se escuchaba la melodiosa música que escapaba por la ventana de Carina, los chicos se quedaron escuchando con mucha atención, como si hubiesen sido hechizados por ella. Rin se acerco a mí y tiro de mi pantalón mientras preguntaba**

-Papa, ¿de donde viene esa música?-

-Su tía esta tocando el violín, ella es muy talentosa. ¿No crees?-

-Si, es realmente buena. ¿Podemos conocerla?-

**-Por supuesto, de hecho creo que ella estará encantada de hablar con ustedes-**

**Abrí la puerta y los tres nuevos ponys entraron tímidamente mientras observaban la casa, la mas minima cosa los maravillaba, los sofá en perfecta armonía con la alfombra, la mesa con enormes y cómodas sillas, el fresco y cautivador aroma de las flores que descansaban en el centro de la mesa, una enorme biblioteca donde estaban archivados algunos de los libros que Pablo compro en sus viajes a distintas ciudades, la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones, las fotos que mostraban distintas celebraciones, y la entrada de la cocina donde la abundancia se notaba a distancia.**

**Mientras Applejack les enseñaba la casa subí al segundo piso, golpee suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Carina y desde dentro se escucho un 'Esta abierto'.**

**Al abrir la puerta vi que ella estaba sentada en la ventana mientras sujetaba su violín con la mano derecha, camine hacia su cama y me deje caer ahí. Ella dijo**

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Venia a decirte que los chicos que adopte están abajo, ellos quieren conocer a su tía-

-¿Tan rápido? Creí que tardarían más en adoptar-

-Yo también lo creí, pero diciendo quien era yo y mostrando unos cuantos bits, acelere el proceso-

-¿Están abajo?-

-Así es y ansiosos de conocerte-

-¿Son niña o niño?-

-Bueno, son dos pequeñas niñas. No mas grandes que Apple Bloom y un chico de quince años, aun que este tiene una apariencia mas…peculiar, por así decirlo-

-¿Peculiar? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No es un pony?-

-Es una pony pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Alguna vez viste a la guardia de la princesa luna?-

-Si, creo que si. ¿Esos que tienen alas de murciélago?-

-Aja, exactamente esos-

-Entiendo ¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu hijo?-

-Bueno… el tiene esa apariencia, podría decir que es el hijo de alguno de sus guardias, ¿Qué hacia en el orfanato? No tengo idea, ¿Me importa? En lo mas mínimo-

-Esta bien, creo que iré a conocerlos-

-Te acompaño-

**A medida que bajábamos escuchamos las risas de los jóvenes pony y Applejack que venían de la cocina, camine junto a Carina y mientras asomaba mi cabeza por la entrada de la cocina vi que los niños estaban ayudando a preparar la cena, Sten se movía con gran gracia en la cocina mientras que las demás niñas solo jugaban con Applejack, cuando Carina entro a la habitación los chicos se quedaron congelados al verla.**

**Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi hermana y mientras le sonreía a los demás dije**

-Esta es mi hermana, ella se llama Carina-

**Tímidamente Carina levanto su mano y los saludo con una seña, Los pequeños ponys aun parecían muy reservados con ella**

-Bueno… Carina, el chico que esta cortando las verduras es Sten, y estas niñas de aquí son Rin y Carol-

-Gusto… en conocerlos-

**Un incomodo silencio había invadido la cocina, me lleve la mano a la cabeza mientras me la rascaba, pensando que eso me ayudaría a sacar alguna idea que sirviera para romper el hielo entre ellos.**

**Pero no fui yo el quien dio el primer paso sino fue Rin la cual se acerco dando pequeños brincos hacia Carina, mientras sonreía le pregunto**

-¿Entonces tú eres la hermana de mi papa?-

-S…si-

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres ayudarnos a preparar la cena? ¡Va a ser divertido!-

-Pero…pero yo no se cocinar-

-¡Yo tampoco se pero aun así ayudo! Ven, va a ser divertido-

-Esta bien-

-y tu papa, espera afuera. Ya vas a ver la cena deliciosa que prepararemos-

-Es…esta bien-

**Salí de la cocina mientras era empujado gentilmente por Sten, el cual parecía estar más concentrado que nunca.**

**El brillo en sus ojos demostraba gran pasión por lo que hacia en este momento. Me encogí de hombros y me recosté en el sofá mientras esperaba a que terminaran de cocinar.**

**Puse un almohadón en mis ojos y a los pocos minutos estaba totalmente dormido, hoy habían pasado muchas cosas y lo menos que me merecía era una buena siesta**

**Pasado un rato sentí como unas manos me movían en el sillón, abrí ligeramente mis ojos para ver que me estaba empujando. Junto a mi vi a Carina que me estaba intentando despertar.**

**Me senté en el sillón mientras me rascaba la barbilla, al poner mi mano en ella la sentí mojada, ya totalmente despabilado me di cuenta que había estado babeando por lo cual me había mojado un poco el hombro y el almohadón que tenia en el rostro**

**Carol se acerco y con una voz llena de alegría dijo**

-Papa, la cena esta lista-

-Entiendo, vamos a comer entonces-

**Ocupe mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, a mi derecha estaba Applejack y mi izquierda Carina, mientras que los otros tres ponys se sentaron en los lugares que mas le gustaron, examine con cuidado la comida, puesto que Carina había estado cocinado esta. Anteriores veces por intentar parecer amable comí una galleta hecha por ella la cual no sabría decir si era una galleta o un pedazo de carbón.**

**Luce bien… tiene un buen color… también emana un olor apetitoso… pero ahora viene lo mas importante… ¿A que sabe?**

**Mientras pinchaba una pequeña zanahoria mis ojos se desviaron hacia el rostro de Carina, ella estaba realmente impaciente por saber que tal le había quedado la comida.**

**Eso me hacia desconfiar aun mas puesto que si esta esperando a que coma yo primero significa que algo debió de haber hecho terriblemente mal.**

**_*Ya llegue hasta aquí… ya no hay vuelta atrás… ¡A por todas!*_**

**Metí la zanahoria en mi boca, masticaba lentamente esperando lo peor pero… no sucedió de hecho tenía un buen sabor. Mire con sorpresa a Carina, ella ya me estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua mientras repetía 'Lo siento' 'Sabia que no tenia que ayudar' 'No soy buena en esto', puse mi mano tapando su boca y dije**

-Pero… si tiene buen sabor-

-Lo siento… Espera ¿Qué?-

-Dije que sabe bien… ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?-

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sabe bien?-

-Tan solo pruébalo… espía-

**Ella probó su comida para mirarme con aun más sorpresa de la que yo tuve y dijo casi como si susurrara**

-Sabe… bien-

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-

-¡No lo se!-

-¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!-

-¡Pero yo soy tu hermana, idiota!-

**Nuestra pequeña 'pelea' fue interrumpida por las risas de los pequeños ponys los cuales se divertían de nuestras tonterías, Applejack intentaba aguantar la risa pero fue imposible. Mire a Carina y también empecé a reír. Al poco tiempo ella también se unió.**

**Después de cenar en familia me toco lavar a mí los platos, puesto que ellos habían cocinado… en realidad esta vez le tocaba a Carina pero encontró una buena excusa para no hacerlo.**

**Ya era cerca de madrugada y mientras preparaba la cama para mis nuevos hijos ellos charlaban conmigo y Applejack.**

**Rin se acerco y pregunto con mucha inocencia**

-Mama, ¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-¿A quien?-

-A papa-

-Ah, pues… es una historia un poco graciosa-

-Y dolorosa- **agregue yo mientras me rascaba la espalda**

-¿Graciosa y dolorosa?- **agrego Sten el cual estaba volando sobre mi cabeza**

-Bueno…- **Applejack intento decir algo pero recordó lo que sucedió aquella vez**

-Como se habran dado cuenta, yo no soy de este mundo. Vengo de un lugar lejano… muy lejano y cuando llegue aquí su madre creía que era alguien peligroso y bueno… ella ato una cuerda a mi torso y me jalo contra un árbol. Ahora que lo pienso es una escena un poco graciosa, ¿Quién diría que acabaríamos casados, eh?-

-¿De donde eres papa?- **Carol se subió a la cama mientras me miraba con gran curiosidad**

-Bueno… vengo de un lugar llamado Tierra-

-¿Tierra?-

-Así es-

-Nunca escuche de un país que se llamara así-

-Dudo que lo encuentres en un libro de geografía o historia-

-Pero si no están ahí… ¿entonces donde queda?- **Sten me miraba con gran curiosidad mientras se tocaba el mentón con su casco**

-Como ya les dije, en un lugar muy lejano-

**Termine de preparar la cama de los chicos y subí a mi habitación, me senté en la ventana mientras miraba a la luna. Recordando los momentos que viví en el mundo humano, incluso los momentos en el que mi madre me regañaba parecían graciosos. Sonreí con nostalgia mientras una lágrima se fugaba por mis ojos. Camine hasta mi mesita de la luz y de ahí saque mi viejo celular, el cual hacia tiempo dejo de funcionar debido a que se le acabo la batería. Lo tome entre mis manos y apreté la tecla para prenderlo… pero no funciono.**

**Sonreí y dije casi como si susurrara**

-_Era obvio… ¿Qué esperaba que pasara? ¿Qué se prendiera?_-

**Volví a meter al celular en la mesita de luz y me quite la camisa, me acosté en la cama mientras leía un libro, a los pocos minutos entro Applejack. Ella se dio cuenta que mis ojos tenían un color rojizo el cual era señal de que había estado soltando algunas lagrimas.**

**Ella se subió a la cama y mientras acariciaba mi cabello dijo**

-¿Te sucedió algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Parece que hubieses estado llorando-

-Ah… eso, pues. No llore simplemente mis ojos decidieron gotear-

-A eso se le llama llorar-

-¿De verdad? Vaya… entonces viví engañado todo este tiempo-

-Deja de bromear, ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Es solo… que recordé mi hogar-

-Oh… es eso-

-Puede que ya haya pasado dos años pero aun así parece que hubiese sido ayer que llegue a este mundo-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Tal vez-

-Tan solo dilo-

-Abrázame-

-Eso es fácil de cumplir-

**Me dormí mientras tenia a Applejack entre mis brazos, durante la madrugada escuche ruido en la puerta de mi habitación, me levante y camine hacia la puerta. La abrí ligeramente y paradas ahí afuera estaban Carol junto a Rin.**

**Ellas me miraban con pena, ya un poco preocupado pregunte**

-¿Qué les sucedió niñas?-

-Tenemos miedo papa… no queremos dormir solas-

-¿Paso algo?-

-Es que le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad-

-Ya veo… bueno, pasen, pueden dormir junto a su madre por esta noche-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es, entren-

**Las niñas entraron tímidamente a la habitación me agache y les susurre**

-No hagan ruido, súbanse a la cama yo dormiré en el sofá. Que tengan dulces sueños-

-Gracias papa-

-Nos vemos mañana-

**Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y baje las escaleras, la sala estaba totalmente oscura por lo cual era imposible ver por donde iba, y lo peor que te puede pasar en la oscuridad sucedió… me golpee el dedo pequeño del pie.**

**Me lleve la mano a la boca para evitar que mi grosería se escuchara por la casa. Una vez el dolor paso camine cojeando hacia el sofá y me deje caer en el.**

-Maldito… mueble… mi dedito…-

**A la mañana siguiente escuche como Carina salía para la escuela, la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por los rayos del sol me era imposible el dormir de esa manera, me senté en el sofá y mientras estiraba mis músculos deje escapar un largo bostezo. Me duche y baje a la cocina donde me prepare un poco de café. Junto a mi estaba Sten el cual observaba con gran atención como me preparaba mi bebida matutina, me aclare la garganta y dije**

-¿Pasa algo Sten?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Café, ¿Nunca lo probaste?-

-¿Café? ¿Y para que sirve?-

-Sirve para que papa no este como un zombi durante toda la mañana-

-¿A que sabe?-

-Pues, espera unos minutos y te convido un poco, ¿Esta bien?-

-Esta bien-

**Termine de preparar mi café y en un vaso le serví un poco a Sten, antes de que lo probara dije**

-Ten cuidado, esta caliente-

-Esta bien-

**Tomo un sorbo y su cara demostraba mucho asco, levanto la ceja y me pregunto**

-¿De verdad necesitas esto?-

-Bueno, me gusta que mi café este fuerte. Puede que sea mucho para alguien joven-

-Pero yo soy grande ya… creo que me gusta-

**Volvió a tomar otro sorbo y la reacción fue la misma, era un poco enternecedora sus ganas de demostrar que ya era alguien grande, puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y alborote gentilmente su cabello, le sonreí y dije**

-No a todos les gusta el café, no hace falta que te fuerces a tomarlo-

-Esta bien…-

-Dime Sten, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?-

-Mejor que nunca, no tuve que preocuparme de que alguien me gastara una broma pesada-

-Ya veo, oye. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la escuela?-

-¿A la escuela?-

-Así es, voy a inscribir a tus hermanas y a ti en el colegio, necesitan estudiar para que el día de mañana sean un pony muy importante-

-Esta bien papa-

**Termine mi desayuno y camine junto a las niñas y Sten hacia la escuela, las niñas fueron inscritas en el mismo curso que Apple Bloom y Sten iba a un curso diferente, de seguro nadie lo molestara viendo que el era mi hijo adoptado, me pase el resto del día buscando información sobre algún próximo recital en Canterlot, tenia que cumplirle la promesa a Carina.**

**Los chicos se habían quedado en el colegio por lo cual tenia el resto de la mañana libre, me senté contra un árbol y pensé que podía hacer.**

_***Hmm… tal vez pueda hablar con Twilight o con Rarity de seguro ellas saben cuando será el próximo concierto o puedan ayudarme a conseguir boletos para ello***_

**Rasque mi barbilla y mientras sonreía me dispuse a ir a la casa de Twilight primero.**

**Llegue la biblioteca al tocar la puerta salio Spike a recibirme, me dijo**

-¡Pablo!-

-Hola Spike, ¿Esta Twilight en casa?-

-Claro, ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Esta bien-

**Me senté en el sofá donde solía dormir cuando vivía en la casa de Twilight al poco tiempo ella bajo de su habitación, emocionada ella se puso junto a mí y dijo**

-¡No hace falta que digas nada! Ya se lo que vienes a buscar y para tu satisfacción lo tengo justo aquí-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y como lo sabias?-

-Oh, Applejack no los dijo-

-Ya veo, pero no puedo aceptarlo tan a la ligera, dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-No te preocupes, es suficiente satisfacción al saber que quieres aprender más aun sobre la paternidad-

-Ya veo eres muy ama… espera, ¿Qué?-

-Dije que es suficiente satisfacción al saber que quieres aprender a ser un buen padre para tus hijos-

-Eh… Twilight… creo que te estas confundiendo, no vine a eso-

-¿No?-

-No-

-¿Entonces a que viniste?-

-Bueno, venia a preguntar si sabes cuando será el próximo concierto en Canterlot, ya sabes… una orquesta-

-¿Una orquesta?-

-Si, veras. Carina escucho que suelen ser muy buenas y quiero darle una alegría por lo cual pensé en llevarla por eso vine, ¿Sabes de alguna o no?-

-Hmm… déjame pensar… creo que en dos semanas hay programada una, de hecho es la mas grande y profesional que podrás ver en lo que resta del año-

-Entiendo, ¿Sabes como puedo conseguir algún boleto?-

-Bueno, podrías ir a canterlot a comprarlos-

-Suena bien, ¿No te gustaría venir?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto, será divertido charlar con alguien más inteligente que yo-

-¿Me… consideras inteligente?-

-Por supuesto que si, al menos creo que eres mas inteligente que yo-

-Pero tú fundaste una empresa que gana millones al año, y también están los capas negras-

-Pff, eso solo fue aprovecharme de las oportunidades, en cambio tu eres realmente inteligente y una líder de nacimiento-

-Oh, basta. Me avergüenzas-

-Bueno, ¿Quieres venir o no?-

-Después de recibir tantos halagos, ¿Cómo negarme?-

**Aun que el precio fue elevado logre comprar los nueve boletos, puesto que también estaba contando a la familia de Applejack. Las semanas pasaron y el día del concierto llego.**

**Una vez más me puse mi traje y me hice una cola de caballo en el pelo, Carina no podía aguantar hasta llegar a Canterlot para ver la orquesta. Aun que a mi me gusta la buena música no alcanzaba a emocionarme tanto como ella.**

**La familia de Applejack estaba en la cubierta del Liberty charlando entre ellos, Carol y Rin estaba jugando junto a Apple Bloom, Mientras que Sten estaba junto a mí viendo las nubes. El chico se adapto muy rápido a la vida en mi casa incluso Applejack me dijo que el se comenzaba a parecer a mi en la manera en la que se comportaba.**

**No lo había notado realmente, pero supongo que el querer parecerse a alguien la mayor expresión de respeto y admiración así que es algo por lo cual me sentía halagado.**

**El noto que mi mirada estaba perdida en las nubes, se acerco y me pregunto**

-¿Estas bien papa?-

-¿Hmm? Ah, si estoy bien-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, simplemente me gusta ver el cielo por la noche-

-Ya veo, la tía Carina parece estar muy emocionada esta noche, ¿No lo crees?-

-Supongo que si pero me es reconfortante el verla tan feliz. Después de todo ella es mi pequeña hermana-

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, me pasa lo mismo con Carol y Rin-

-Eres un buen chico Sten, me alegra saber que te llevas bien con tus hermanas-

-Mira papa, desde aquí se ve la ciudad-

-Oh, tienes razón-

-A todo esto, ¿Cuánto te costo las entradas?-

-Pues… eso no se pregunta, lo importante es que vamos a ir-

-Entiendo-

**Nuestros asientos estaban en primera fila, las luces se apagaron y todos los ponys que pertenecían a la orquesta aparecieron sobre el escenario, cruce mis piernas y me dispuse a disfrutar de la música.**

**Todo fue simplemente mágico. Pero ya cerca del final me llamo la atención una pony de piel gris y de cabello negro tocando el Violoncello, quede totalmente sorprendido, cada movimiento que hacia estaba lleno de elegancia.**

**Sentía algo extraño dentro de mi, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué este sentimiento va dirigido a ella?...**

**Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, pero aun así cada vez ese sentimiento crecía más y más…**

**Cuando al fin termino la orquesta Salí a tomar un poco de aire, me apoye contra la pared y observe el cielo nocturno, junto a mi salio ella, la pony del violoncello.**

**Tenia deseos de hablarle pero Applejack estaba detrás de ella, me limite a mirar hacia otro lado esperando de la pony del violoncello se fuera y junto a ella este incomodo sentimiento.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa estaba totalmente destruido. Lo único que quería era dormir, camine hacia mi cama y me deje caer en ella. Sin siquiera quitarme la ropa, cerré mis ojos dando lugar a un merecido descanso.**

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**

**_Bueno, fin del capitulo 7._**

**_A diferencia de otros capítulos me gustaría decir algo y va dirigido para el Chico-escudo, te agradezco las risas que me haz hecho soltar mientras leía 'La sopa' y espero ver pronto la segunda temporada de esta._**

**_Y bueno, una vez mas le agradezco a todos los que dejan un Review y también a los que simplemente lo leen, soy feliz pensando que disfrutan leyendo de mi fanfic el cual se que es un poco malo, admito que esto comenzó como una prueba para ver si a los demás les gustaba mi manera de escribir. Realmente se los agradezco puesto que sin su apoyo de seguro hubiera tirado la toalla antes del capitulo 3 de 'Recién llegados', sin nada más que decir._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo, gente!_**


	8. Capitulo 8, el lago

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, sin nada mas que agregar les dejo aquí el capitulo 8**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi que mi habitación aun estaba a oscuras, me levante y camine hacia la ventana.**

**Tímidamente los rayos del sol se asomaban para dar inicio a un nuevo día, Salí de mi habitación y fui hasta el baño donde me di una larga ducha con agua caliente. Me era imposible el olvidarme del mágico sonido que producía la pony de la orquesta, por un momento sentí deseos de buscarla, de conocerla. Pero volví a la realidad, ya no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, en este momento tenia una 'familia' por así decirlo. Escuche como Carina se iba al colegio junto a Sten y las niñas, ahora estaba totalmente a solas en casa.**

**Tapándome solo con la toalla camine hacia mi habitación donde me senté en la cama, mi cabello había dejado un rastro de gotas de agua las cuales caían de el. Observe por la ventana y vi que el pueblo comenzaba a llenarse de vida, los comerciantes ofrecían sus productos en la plaza, las risas de los crios que iban de camino al colegio, las vecinas enterándose del ultimo chisme del pueblo, y algunos que otros pequeños ponys discutiendo sobre cual papa era mejor.**

**En si me apartaba de mis pensamientos pero ellos volvían con aun mas fuerza, me deje caer en la cama y suspire profundamente. Un dicho que escuche una vez vino a mi cabeza**

_***Al hombre se lo enamora por el estomago***_

**Una gran sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y mientras me sentaba en la cama dije**

-Te equivocas… al menos en mi caso, a mi se me enamora por el oído-

**Me vestí y salí a caminar para distraerme un rato. Llegue a mi oficina en la casa de los capas negras donde me pase el resto el día firmando documentos para comprar más terreno para expandir las habitaciones de los miembros de la hermandad. La noche llego y estaba abatido, lo único que quería en este momento era el llegar a casa y descansar un poco. Lo único bueno que paso el día de hoy fue el hecho de que pude dejar de pensar en la pony del violonchelo. Solo quedaba una petición por revisar y podría marcharme a casa, note que estaba escrita con crayones.**

Querido papa capitán.

Se que haz estado ocupado todo este tiempo… por lo cual decidí escribirte esto, me preguntaba si podrías cumplir un pedido para mi. ¿Podrías llevarnos a un día de campo a Carol, Sten, la tía Carina y mama? Lo apreciaría mucho, nos vemos a la noche.

Tu hija Rin

**Ugh… esa carta pego mas duro que un martillazo en la cabeza… me levante de mi silla y me apoye contra la ventana mientras me rascaba la nuca**

_***Esa niña realmente sabe como tocar mi lado sensible… supongo que podría llevarlas a un día de campo***_

**Baje la vista y vi pasar a Randall, tome un poco de aire y grite**

-¡Oye Randall!-

-¿Uh?...-

-¡Aquí arriba!-

-¿Qué quiere jefe? ¿Necesita algo?-

-¡¿Mañana estas ocupado?-

-¿Ocupado?... creo que no, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Así tenemos una cita!-

-¡¿EH?-

-¡Jaja! ¡Era broma! ¡Pero ya hablando en serio, ¿Te gustaría venir a un día de campo?-

-Hmm-

-¡Voy a llevar a mi familia y pensé que como haz estado trabajado tan duramente estos días seria bueno que te distrajeras un poco!-

-Esta bien jefe, nos vemos mañana. ¿Tengo que llevar algo?-

-¡Lleva algo para beber, yo pondré la comida!-

-Nos vemos mañana, y deje de gritar. Que no estoy tan lejos-

-¡Bueno!-

**Cerré la ventana y me dispuse a salir hacia mi casa. Al abrir la puerta Sten, Carol y Rin se abalanzaron encima de mí. Applejack sorprendida por el ruido que produjo mi cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo se acerco a mí mientras me observaba con preocupación**

-Wow… ¿Están un poco enérgicos hoy, no?-

-Papa ¿Leíste mi pedido?-

-¿Estaba escrito con crayón?-

-Si-

-No leo cosas escritas con crayón-

-Oh…-

-Era broma, si lo leí-

-¡¿De verdad?-

-Así es, como capitán de los capas negras vengo a informarle que mañana cumpliré su pedido-

-¿Eso quiere decir que si vamos a ir?-

-Así es niña-

-¡Viva!-

-Jeje, a ver… permiso chicos, creo que me estoy clavando algo en la espalda y se esta poniendo un poco incomodo-

-Lo…lo siento-

-No se preocupen-

Estuve unas horas leyendo un libro que me presto Twilight hasta que llego la hora de la cena, Sten se acerco emocionado y dijo

-¿Vas a cocinar algo papa?-

-Tal vez, ¿Quieres ayudarme?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto, siempre es bueno tener a alguien al cual echarle la culpa si haz hecho algo mal-

-Oh…-

-Era broma, ven. Es divertido cocinar contigo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es, mejor comencemos de una vez. Carina se pone de mal humor si no ha cenado-

**Cenamos en familia, observe que la emoción de anoche le duraba aun a Carina. Durante toda la velada no dejo de hablar de lo maravilloso que fue la orquesta. Fue divertido ver como esa emoción se iba cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenia que lavar los platos, me reí en voz baja y subí a mi habitación.**

**Me quite la camisa y la deje sobre una silla, me lance a la cama y mientras leía el libro Applejack entro a la habitación, se subió a la cama y dijo**

-¿Qué deberíamos llevar mañana?-

-Pues, supongo que solo cosas para comer, Randall llevara las bebidas-

-Entiendo… ¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso?-

-Esta bien-

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, jamás pensé que terminaría casada contigo, de hecho. Pensé que eras alguien peligroso-

-Lo se, aun que tal vez soy alguien peligroso-

-¿Eh?-

-Soy alguien muy peligroso- **me iba acercando lentamente a ella**

-¿Qué… que intentas decir?-

-Voy a hacerte llorar- **Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, su nerviosa risa se escucho por toda la habitación. Al poco tiempo yo también empecé a reír no pare hasta ver que algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.**

-**(Jadeo)** Ti…tiempo… fuera… necesito… respirar-

-Te dije que soy peligroso, ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a mostrar?-

-Te… tomo la palabra-

-Jeje, bueno, es tarde. Mejor vamos a dormir- **agite su cabello y me prepare para dormir**

**Al día siguiente me levante cerca del medio día, a causa de los gritos de Randall. Me tambalee hasta la ventana y la abrí. Abajo estaban Randall junto a su esposa, me senté en la ventana y dije**

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen?-

-¿Qué hacemos? Lo estamos esperando para irnos jefe-

-¿Dónde?-

-¿A dónde mas? Al día de campo-

-Ah… cierto, lo había olvidado. Espérenme un momento que ya bajo-

-Dese prisa por favor, tenemos hambre-

-Si, si, espera-

**Tome mi camisa y me la puse, baje las escaleras y vi que todos ya estaban listos para irse. Carina había invitado a Dante y Liriam para venir con nosotros, en cambio Applejack había invitado a Twilight y a las demás chicas. Moje mi cabello y me lo peine con las manos y salimos hacia un lago cercano donde haríamos el día de campo.**

**Una vez llegamos ayude a preparar el lugar para comer, Randall había traído las bebidas. Los chicos parecían felices, jugaban entre ellos y estaban ansiosos de poder entrar a nadar en el lago.**

-Esperen una hora por lo menos antes de entrar, no se vayan a ahogar-

-Si papa- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

**Me recosté contra un árbol mientras observaba a los demás, Randall estaba comiendo junto a su esposa, Carina estaba junto a Dante y Liriam los cuales estaban cuidando de sus hijos, bostece ligeramente y me acomode contra el árbol, el sol calentaba ligeramente mientras que una fresca brisa de primavera mecía mi cabello con delicadeza en el aire, poco a poco fui cayendo dormido. Al despertar vi que junto a mi estaba Dash junto a Fluttershy durmiendo, Applejack se acerco silenciosamente a mi y dijo**

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Espera… esto no es lo que parece… cuando desperté ellas ya estaban aquí-

-Lo se, dijeron que tenias un olor muy relajante por lo cual se fueron a dormir junto a ti-

-Vaya…. Entonces… ¿no estas enojada?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso lo parezco?-

-Bueno… ¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-Están a punto de entrar al lago-

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me dormí?-

-Pienso que una hora, tal vez hora y media-

-Entiendo, ¿No te meterás a nadar tú también?-

-Así es, de hecho venia a despertarte para que tú también entraras-

-Bueno, vamos entonces-

**El agua del lago era muy cristalina por lo cual se podía ver el fondo de este, no parecía ser muy profundo pero mejor no arriesgarse a irse muy al medio. Me quite la camisa y el pantalón colgándolo en una rama cercana, entonces una idea vino a mi mente. Camine hacia el muelle de madera y grite**

-¡Al que logre tirarme al agua le doy veinte bits!-

**Dash y Fluttershy se despertaron al escucharme gritar, obviamente eso era un desafío para la Pegaso cian, la cual sin dudarlo voló contra mi. Al verla venir a gran velocidad me sorprendí por lo cual me agache y ella pasó por encima de mi cabeza, cayendo por cuenta propia al agua, la mire y mientras contenía la risa dije**

-Eso fue ataque a traición, por poco me atrapas. Mejor suerte la próxima-

**Los siguientes en probar suerte fueron Rin, Carol y Sten. Los chicos habían formado un triangulo alrededor mío, los observe mientras sonreía y dije**

-¿Entonces van a atacar a su padre? Que crueles… me parten el corazón, niños-

-Lo siento pa, pero esos bits servirán para comprarnos dulces- **dijo Sten mientras se preparaba para atacar**

-¡Ja! Entonces intenten ganárselos, ataquen cuando quieran-

**Los chicos se abalanzaron contra mi, los esquive saltando por encima de Rin, el resultado fue que chocaron entre ellos y cayeron al agua, escuche sus risas mientras nadaban en el lago, poco después se acerco Carina por mi espalda y dijo**

-Tendrías que prestar mas atención a tu entorno, hermano-

-Pero lo hago hermanita, por que no haces lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-

**Ella estaba en el final del muelle, la empuje ligeramente con mi espalda haciéndola caer al lago. Detrás de mi escuche tímidos paso, gire la cabeza y vi que Fluttershy estaba ahí, baje un poco la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos y dije**

-¿Quieres intentarlo Fluttershy?-

-¿P…p…puedo?-

-Adelante-

-Esta bien…-

**Ella empujo con fuerza mi pierna para hacerme caer al lago pero no importa cuanta fuerza hiciese no me movía ni un centímetro, ella me miro y dijo**

-um… ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-Pues, creo que esta es la parte donde tendría que tirarte al agua-

-¿Eh?... no te preocupes… lo hare yo-

-¿Lo harás tú?-

**Antes de que me diera cuenta ella salto al agua, cuando salio a la superficie me sonrío de una manera muy dulce.**

_***Je, ella puede ser linda a su manera***_

**Dante se acerco y dijo**

-¡Ahora te enfrentaras a un hombre de verdad hermanito, prepárate!-

-¡Ja! ¡Tan solo inténtalo!-

-¡Waaaaaah!- **Dante cargo contra mi como si de un toro se tratara**

-¡Ugh!- **me puse en una posición como para detener el choque de su cuerpo contra el mío**

**Cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros me quite de su camino, ya era demasiado tarde como para que el intentara detenerse, cuando paso junto a mi dije**

-¡Ole!-

**Después de eso escuche el salpicar del agua y las risas de sus sobrinos y la de Carina**

**El se acerco al muelle y dijo**

-¡Ja! Por poco te atrapo-

-Por poco, mejor suerte la próxima-

-Si…oye, ¿esa no es Applejack?-

-¿Hmm? Oh, tienes razón-

**A tan solo unos metros de mí estaba parada Applejack, su mirada desafiante solo significaba una cosa, quería lanzarme al agua. Me puse en la misma posición que tuve cuando Dante cargo contra mí y mientras sonreía dije**

-¿Así que también quieres intentarlo?-

-Los bits no me importan, lo que me interesa es el desafío-

-Ya veo, entonces cuando quieras 'Cariño'-

-Prepárate Pablo, por que vas a caer-

-¡Ja!-

**Ella cargo contra mí pero de mi parte no hubo movimiento alguno. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salte por encima de su cabeza haciendo que caiga al agua, me senté en el muelle y le sonreía con aires de grandeza, la mire y dije**

-¿Te caíste?-

-¡Eso fue trampa!-

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ja! Mejor suerte la próxima 'Cariño'-

-Ugh-

-Jeje-

**La mayoría ya estaba en el agua, me puse ver quien estaban nadando y note que faltaba uno… ¡Randall! Al girar la cabeza lo vi parado junto a mi, el me sonrío e intento lanzarme al agua, me sostuve de su cuello y mientras forcejeábamos dije**

-Si caigo… tú te vienes conmigo-

-No lo creo jefe-

-Ya lo veremos amigo-

**Forcejeamos durante unos minutos hasta que mis brazos se comenzaron a cansar, solté una de mis manos y lo use para hacerles cosquillas, mientras intentaba contener la risa dijo**

-E…eso es trampa-

-No que yo sepa, es la ventaja de tener dedos-

-D…deje de hacerlo-

-No-

**Ya no pudo aguantar mas la risas para evitar que yo continuara el se alejo, dándome el tiempo suficiente como para prepararme para su segunda carga.**

-Bien Randall, solo quedamos tu y yo-

-¡Vas a caer jefe!-

-¡Entonces ven a por mí!-

**Cargo contra mi, si no fuera por que lo esquive en el ultimo segundo de seguro estaría nadando con los demás, lo tome por el cuello y el puso sus cascos alrededor del mío. La madera debajo de nosotros estaba crujiendo debido a la fuerza que hacíamos.**

-Ríndete… Randall, no podrás… ganarme-

-Eso… ya… lo… ¡veremos!-

-¡Aaah!-

**Los dos nos detuvimos al escuchar debajo de nosotros 'Crack'. La madera se había roto haciéndonos caer a los dos en el agua, al salir a la superficie los dos estábamos perplejos, los demás se reían a todo pulmón de nosotros mire a Randall y dije**

-Entonces… ¿Quién gano?-

-Yo no lo hice puesto que se cayó por que el muelle se rompió-

-Hmm… ¿entonces el muelle gano?-

-No lo se…-

-Supongo que pagare por la reparación de este… gano limpiamente-

-Si usted lo dice-

-Vamos a nadar un poco Randall-

-Si jefe-

**Después de una tarde llena de juegos y risas cada uno se marcho a su casa. El sol se había puesto hace horas y lo único que deseaba en este momento era el darme una ducha caliente. Pero tendría que esperar para eso, puesto que primero estaban Carina y los chicos. Una vez abrí la puerta de mi casa me lance al sofá al girar mi cabeza vi unos papeles que tenían que ver con los capas negras. Mientras esperaba a que los demás se dieran una ducha los revise.**

**Me di una larga ducha y me vestí con una camisa negra y unos pantalones jeans, al bajar las escaleras aun con la toalla en el hombro escuche como Carol lloraba y Sten intentaba calmarla.**

**Me acerque a ellos y les pregunte que pasaba**

-Carol perdió su muñeca… ella la dejo cerca de los árboles antes de entrar en el agua, de seguro aun esta ahí-

-Ya veo, no te preocupes Carol. Voy a buscarla por ti, ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Lo dices en serio papa?-

-Si, tan solo no llores. Tu bonita cara no esta hecha para mostrar tristeza-

-¿Vas a ir a buscar su muñeca?- **dijo Sten mientras volaba sobre mi cabeza**

-Así es-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-No hijo, esta vez no-

-Entiendo…-

-Bueno, me marcho-

-Ve con cuidado-

**Una vez mas mi compañera de caminatas nocturnas era la luna la cual iluminaba mi camino, llegue al lago donde habíamos pasado la tarde jugando, busque entre los árboles la muñeca de Carol. Entre la maleza encontré una pequeña muñeca de trapo. La tome con mis manos y me dispuse a volver a casa si no fuera por que me detuve al escuchar mágicas melodías que venían del lago.**

_***Esa manera de tocar… no puede ser… ¿Es… ella?***_

**Asome mi cabeza por los árboles y ahí la vi, la pony del violonchelo. Tocando en gloriosa armonía junto al lago, la luz de la luna reflejada en las aguas del lago solo hacia que ella se viera aun mejor, ese extraño sentimiento volvió a mí, me apoye contra el árbol e intentaba calmarme.**

**Sabía que tenía que irme de ahí pero no quería hacerlo, me subí a las ramas del árbol y me senté a disfrutar de la música**

**Jamás me había sentido tan tranquilo y a la vez tan emocionado, cuando al fin dejo de tocar dude si en salir de mi escondite para hablar con ella.**

**Había tomado mi decisión, salte del árbol y cuando estuve apunto de marcharme a casa vi como unos ponys los cuales llevaban cubiertos sus rostros se acercaron a ella.**

**No les di importancia recogí la muñeca de Carol del suelo y escuche como ella gritaba. Me asome de entre los árboles para ver que sucedía y vi que uno de los sujetos estaba encima de ella.**

**Ella luchaba para escapar, pero era en vano. El sujeto que tenia encima era demasiado pesado para ella. Con nerviosismo empezó a gritar por ayuda mientras que los ponys que tenían tapado el rostro se reían de ella.**

**Tome un palo de gran tamaño que había en el suelo y me acerque lo más que pude a ellos por el bosque, siempre ocultándome, cuando estuve en una posición en la cual les seria difícil reaccionar, corrí hacia ellos y le di con el palo en el rostro al que estaba encima de la pony del violonchelo.**

**El palo se partió en su rostro, debido al golpe perdió la conciencia.**

**Me puse frente a los que aun estaban de pie y les dije**

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Acaso importa? Dentro de poco los nombres no serán necesarios-

-¿Qué… que intentas decir?-

-No intento decir nada, creo que el mensaje fue claro-

**Gire mi cabeza hacia la pony del violonchelo que aun estaba en el suelo, con una voz amable pregunte**

-¿Estos tipos te hicieron daño?-

-N…no, por poco casi lo logran-

-Ya veo… dime pequeña dama, ¿quieres que me encargue de ellos?-

-Yo…yo-

-Entiendo, será mejor que te vayas. No te va a gustar lo que pasara aquí-

-Si…- **ella se levanto y corrió en dirección del pueblo**

**Uno de los sujeto empujo a su amigo hacia a mi y dijo**

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácalo de una vez!-

-¡Jaja! ¿Qué tipo de enfermo envía a un bebe a luchar contra mi?-

-¡Atácalo!-

-¡Vengan de una vez o yo iré a por ustedes!-

**Ciego por la presión uno corrió hacia mí, fue fácil el derribarlo. Lo único que hice fue el patearlo en el mentón, después de eso lo único que se escucho fue el ruido de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo.**

**Sonreí de una manera muy sádica y mire al único que quedaba, lentamente me acerque a el mientras me reía de su estupidez, el temblaba como una hoja con cada paso que daba era como si estuviera viendo que se acercaba el fin de su patética vida.**

**Puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le susurre**

-_¿Tienes miedo?_-

-_S…si_-

-_¿Y acaso crees que a la pony a la que atacaron no lo tuvo?_-

-_S…si_-

-_¿Qué crees que deba hacer contigo?_-

-_¿D…de…dejarme ir?_-

-_Incorrecto, tal vez deba apretar tu delicado cuello hasta partirlo, ¿Tu que opinas?_-

-_No… por favor… no lo hagas_-** las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos**

-_¿Por qué no? Si eres un delincuente significa que debes estar preparado para morir en cualquier momento_- **apreté suavemente mis dedos en su cuello mientras le sonreía**

-_No… no, por favor… déjame ir_-

-_¿No quieres morir?_-

-_No… no quiero morir_-

-_Mala suerte, tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de tocar a esa muchacha_-

**Apreté con mas fuerza su cuello, vi que este comenzaba a ahogarse así que simplemente lo solté, cuando intento ponerse de pie patee su mentón dejándolo fuera de combate.**

**Mire a mi alrededor buscando la muñeca de Carol, cuando la encontré la metí en mi bolsillo y camine hacia casa, al salir del bosque me cruce con Randall que venia junto a la pony del violonchelo, me acerque a el y le dije**

-Randall, ve a buscar a algunos de nuestros chicos. Cerca del lago hay tres tipos que necesitan pasar un tiempo tras las rejas-

-¿Sucedió algo grave?-

-Falto poco para que sucediera, por ahora encárgate de lo que te pedí. Mañana te lo explicare-

-Como ordene jefe-

**Vi como Randall se alejaba hacia la casa de la hermandad, lleve mi mano hacia mi nuca y suspire. Hacia tiempo que no había vuelto a pelear, la pony del violonchelo se acerco y me dijo**

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Hmm? Si, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?-

-También estoy bien-

-ya veo, me alegro-

-Esto… gracias por ayudarme-

-No hay nada que agradecer niña, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-Bien, ¿Qué hacías a estas horas tocando sola en un lugar tan alejado como el lago?-

-Bueno… me gusta tocar en lugares solitarios y aun más si es de noche-

-Entiendo-

-Disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-

-Soy Pablo, ¿y tú?-

-Soy Octavia-

-Bueno Octavia un placer en conocerte-

-Creo…creo que mejor me voy a casa-

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañe? Después de lo sucedido me quedare mas tranquilo si te acompaño a tu casa-

-Eso mismo te iba a pedir yo- **Ligeramente ella se ruborizo**

**Puse su violonchelo en mi espalda y caminamos hasta su casa.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	9. Capitulo 9, Blutsauger

_**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fanfic, el cual ya se que no es bueno. Exactamente por eso se los agradezco, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 9**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Acompañe a Octavia hasta su hogar. Era una gran casa cerca del centro del pueblo, deje el violonchelo apoyado contra la puerta, mientras la miraba con un toque de frialdad dije**

-Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegue. Nos vemos Octavia-

-Esta bien-

-Cuídate, y no vuelvas a dar serenatas en lugares tan solitarios. ¿Esta bien?-

-Bien…-

-Bueno… adiós- **puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y agite suavemente su cabello**

**Me di la vuelta y di unos cuantos pasos antes de que ella me detuviera**

-Pa…Pablo-

-Dime-

-Esto…no es nada- **Ella lucia muy nerviosa, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo**

-¿Hmm?... ¿Segura?-

-Si… buenas noches-

-Buenas noches pequeña dama-

-¿Dama?-

**Sonreí ligeramente y camine hacia casa, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una preocupada Applejack. Apenas cruce la puerta ella se abalanzo sobre mí**

**Con gran sorpresa la mire y dije**

-Oye… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Randall me contó lo sucedido, ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido? ¡Tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te revisen!- **Con desesperación intentaba encontrar alguna herida en mi cuerpo**

**Me senté en el suelo y mientras acariciaba su frente dije**

-Je, ¿Sabes? Te pones muy linda cuando estas preocupada-

-¿Eh?-** la tome por sorpresa, en unos segundos ella ya estaba totalmente ruborizada**

-Bueno, creo que le debo algo a Carol-

-Ella ya esta dormida-

-¿De verdad? Vaya… supongo que dejare su muñeca aquí entonces-

-Es tarde, ¿Vamos a dormir?-

-Me parece una idea magnifica-** Le sonreí tiernamente**

**Dormí hasta cerca del medio día. La misma rutina de siempre, ducharme, comer algo, pelear un rato con mi hermana, jugar con los niños, despedirme de Applejack e irme a la casa de la hermandad, mientras caminaba pensaba que podría hacer con los tipos de anoche, deje escapar un suspiro puesto que una vez mas me había metido en una pelea que no era mía, pero como veces anteriores lo hice por que era lo correcto. Aun que mis métodos no sean los mas correctos moralmente**

**Al entrar a mi oficina Randall se acerco a mí**

-Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con los tipos de anoche?-

-**(Suspiro)** Envíale una carta a Celestia y que ella se encargue, puesto que si dejas esta decisión en mis manos terminara corriendo sangre-

-Entiendo jefe, de hecho me tome la libertad de hacerlo antes de que usted llegara-

-Tan inteligente como siempre ¿Eh?, bien. Eso nos ahorra tiempo, ¿Te envío alguna respuesta?-

-Antes del anochecer llegara la guardia para llevárselos- **Randall se paro junto a mi mientras observaba por la ventana**

-Bien, quiero que dupliquen la seguridad de sus celdas, no quiero ningún accidente con ellos, ¿Entendido?-

-Como ordene jefe-

-Bien, ¿Tenemos algún otro asunto urgente del cual discutir?-

-Ahora que lo menciona, la pony que salvo anoche ha venido a visitarlo-

-¿En que momento llego?-

-Ella llego durante la mañana, pero se fue unos minutos antes de que usted llegara-

-Ya veo… ¿Te dijo que quería?-

-No, ella dijo que solo hablaría con usted-

-Entiendo, si ella vuelve quiero que la hagas pasar-

-Como ordene jefe, ¿Necesita algo mas?-

-Hmm… tal vez un poco de agua, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de traerme un poco, amigo?- **dije mientras sacudía la taza que estaba en mi escritorio**

-Supongo, en un momento se la traigo- **Randall mordió el brazo de la taza y salio de mi oficina**

**Tome uno de los libros de mi biblioteca y me lance a un sofá cercano para leer más a gusto. El libro nombraba distintos tipos de pócimas y hechizos que podían preparar los unicornios, lo compre en un viaje que hice a la mágica ciudad de Canterlot. Con el propósito de encontrar algo que le diera a los capas negras ventaja a la hora de entrar en combate. Hasta ahora encontré extrañas pócimas que iban desde arreglar un diente a un hueso roto.**

**Ojeando con aburrimiento pase por las distintas pócimas, hasta que llegue a la parte que me interesaba… las que podían ser útiles bélicamente, sonreí y escondí mi rostro entre las hojas, leyendo con atención cada palabra intentando aprender lo más posible.**

**De las veinte páginas tan solo una de ellas parecía valer la pena**

_**Blutsauger**_

_**Capaz de incrementar la fuerza del que la beba hasta un ochenta por ciento. El efecto dura veinticuatro horas, pasado este tiempo se debe descansar para evitar efectos secundarios, aun que se puede beber por segunda vez puede llegar a ser peligroso para el que lo haga, con el riesgo de tener un ataque cardiaco.**_

**Tocaron la puerta de mi oficina a los pocos segundos Randall asomo la cabeza y dijo**

-Jefe… ella esta aquí-

-Hazla pasar-

-Como ordene-

**Tímidamente Octavia entro a la oficina, en su espalda llevaba su instrumento. Sin despegar los ojos del libro pregunte**

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Yo…yo- **ella volvía a mostrarse nerviosa**

**Deje el libro en el suelo y la mire mientras levantaba una ceja. Eso hizo que se pusiera aun más nerviosa, pareciera que en cualquier momento se echaría a correr. Mientras rascaba mi barbilla dije**

-¿Te estoy poniendo incomoda?-

-¿Eh?...no… para nada-

-Si tu lo dices, bueno… ¿Querías algo de mi, Octavia?-

-Creo…-

**Ella trago un poco de saliva y suspiro profundamente, eso hizo que me preocupara un poco. Me senté en el sofá pero antes de que me levantara ella se acerco a mi y dijo**

-Solo quería decirte de nuevo que te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí anoche-

-¿Eso era todo? No te preocupes, hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho-

-Pero aun así tengo que agradecértelo de alguna forma, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

-Hmm… no lo se, en este momento no se me ocurre nada-

-Bueno… ¿Te gustaría comer algo conmigo? Yo pago…- **ella se ruborizo cuando termino de decir eso**

-Lo siento Octavia, pero estoy ocupado. Además no puedo permitirme que alguien más pague por mí. No seria lo correcto-

-Oh…bueno… lo siento… creo que mejor me marcho- **Ella parecía realmente decepcionada, me encogí de hombros y dije**

-Sabes, la ultima vez que escuche algo de música fue en el recital de Canterlot, ahora si tu pudieras tocar algo para mi, te lo agradecería mucho-

-¿De verdad?... ¿Quieres que toque para ti?- **sus ojos se abrieron totalmente mientras que me sonreía con inocencia**

-Si te soy sincero, cuando te escuche tocar en Canterlot quede totalmente fascinado. Jamás creí que me encontraría con mi ángel de la música en un lugar como este-

-¿Ángel… de la música?-

-Es el nombre que reserve para aquella persona… o bueno en este caso pony. Que lograra maravillarme con un instrumento musical-

-Esta bien, pero ¿podría ser mas tarde? Ahora mismo tengo que reunirme con una amiga para almorzar, volveré a la noche- **ella lucia realmente entusiasmada**

-Claro, lo espero con ansias-

**Ella camino hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera la escuche decir en voz baja**

-_Soy…soy su ángel de la música_- **Vi de reojo que ella sonreía mientras se ruborizaba**

**Cuando ella salio tome el libro del suelo y me volví a recostar en el sofá, suspire y dije en voz baja**

-Otra vez volví a decir algo innecesario-

**Randall entro a mi oficina mientras que un recluta hacia levitar mi taza, hice señas para que Randall se acercara, cuando estuvo junto a mi le enseñe el libro y dije**

-Randall, que los boticarios me preparen una de estas- señale con mi dedo la pócima ''Blutsauger''

-Esta bien jefe-

-Gracias Randall-

**Me pase la tarde durmiendo hasta que recibí la visita de Carina, Applejack, Sten, Carol Rin, y los CMC. Las niñas y Sten sacaron un libro de mi biblioteca, juntos se pusieron a leer. Yo los observaba desde el sofá donde estaba sentado, Applejack estaba apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas mientras que yo le acariciaba el cabello.**

**Randall entro a la habitación mientras cargaba un vial que dentro tenía un líquido de color rosa, el dejo la pócima en mi escritorio y dijo**

-Los boticarios trabajaron tan rápido como pudieron, aquí esta lo que pidió jefe-

-Gracias Randall-

**Me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi escritorio, con mi mano izquierda tome el vial y lo levante hasta ponerlo frente a mis ojos. Mientras lo movía frente a mi dije**

-No es como me lo esperaba, pero la apariencia es lo de menos. Si esto supone una ventaja a la hora de pelear no me importaría beber algo rosa-

-Entonces probémoslo, me tome la libertad de preparar el campo de entrenamiento solo para usted- **Dijo Randall mientras observaba al patio desde la ventana**

-Bien hecho… tu si que me conoces Randall- **Sonreí emocionado**

**Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento vi que había distintos objetos pesados por todo el patio, desde rocas de gran tamaño a pesas enormes. Desabotone mi camisa y la deje caer al suelo. Tire mi cabello para atrás y con los dientes quite el corcho del vial.**

**El elixir emanaba un olor dulzón, demasiado para mi gusto.**

**Puse el vial sobre mis labios y me prepare para beber su contenido**

_**/Ojos de Apple Bloom/**_

-Rin, ¿Dónde están tus papas?-

-Creo que en el patio, el tío Randall dijo algo sobre probar una poción-

-¡Vayamos a ver! ¡Si los ayudamos quizás ganemos nuestras cutie mark!-

**Los cinco chicos dieron un 'Si' al mismo tiempo mientras que Sten se limito a suspirar.**

**Al llegar al patio Scootaloo se me acerco y mientras miraba con curiosidad la poción que Pablo tenia en su boca pregunto en voz baja**

-Apple Bloom… ¿Esa bebida no es parecida al toxico de amor?-

-No seas tonto, dudo que Pablo se atreviera a tomar algo como eso-

**Sweetie Belle se acerco a donde estábamos nosotras, al ver el vial que Pablo tenia en su boca grito**

-¡El toxico de amor!-

-¡Te lo dije!- **Scootaloo grito junto a mi oreja mientras movía sus alas con desesperación**

-¡No se queden ahí paradas, hagan algo!-

**Cuando llegamos hacia Pablo el ya se había bebido toda la poción**

-¡Aléjense todos, que Pablo no los vea! ¡Y tu, cierra los ojos!-

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**Esa cosa era demasiada dulce, no me sentía más fuerte ni nada parecido. Simplemente tenía aun mas sed que de lo normal, al escuchar gritar a Apple Bloom gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia ella**

-¡No me mires! ¡Te acabas de beber un toxico de amor!-

-¿Un que?- **estuve a tan solo unos segundos de verla si no fuera por que Sten me tapo la cabeza con la camisa que había tirado al suelo**

-¡No te quites eso de los ojos!-

-¿Y por que?-** tome la camisa y me la quite del rostro, al dejar mi cara al descubierto escuche como gritaban mi nombre desde cerca de la entrada del patio**

**Al girar mi cabeza vi que Octavia se acercaba a gran velocidad mientras cargaba su violonchelo. Sonreí ligeramente y la salude con una seña**

-Así que viniste-

-Por supuesto que vine, después de todo te hice una promesa, ¿no?-

**Apple Bloom grito '¡La ha visto!' '¡Rápido, llévensela lejos de aquí antes de que Pablo comience a comportarse como un obsesivo!' gire mi cabeza hacia ella y dije con un tono de disgusto**

-Oye… eso ofende y mucho-

-Espera… ¿Tú… desviaste tu mirada de ella?-

-Si te estoy observando es por que eso hice, ¿No te parece?-

-Pero…pero… no entiendo, te bebiste un toxico de amor-

-¿Un que?-

-Olvídalo, tal vez el efecto no es el mismo en los humanos-

-Si tú lo dices-

**Applejack se paro junto a mí y observo de pies a cabeza a Octavia, sonreí alegremente al saber que esta noche podría escuchar un poco de música. Camine hasta Octavia y dije**

-Bueno, entonces ¿a que esperamos?-

-Cierto, dame unos segundos que preparo el Violonchelo-

**Me senté en el suelo mientras esperaba ansioso el momento que ella tocara, Applejack se acostó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, ella parecía estar un poco irritada. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y jugué con su cabello, ella al notar mi mano simplemente sonrío.**

**Octavia toco su violonchelo en el patio de los capas negras, Cuando termino de tocar me levante y camine hacia ella, agite su cabello suavemente y dije**

-Eso fue…Maravilloso-

-Gracias- **ligeramente ella se ruborizo**

-Te agradezco que hayas tocado para mí-

-Oh vamos, no fue nada. Me halaga saber que a alguien como tu le gusta mi música-

-Bueno Octavia, tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Nos vemos otro día-

-Claro cuídate-

**Camine hacia mi oficina, por detrás de mi venia Randall junto a Applejack. Me senté en mi escritorio y mientras miraba a Randall dije**

-Oye… ¿Eso no era la pócima que pedí, cierto?-

-El boticario tiene un nuevo ayudante, de seguro se equivoco-

-Randall, necesito esa pócima, por favor quiero que te asegures de que esta vez preparen la correcta. ¿Esta bien?-

-Como ordene jefe-

**Cuando Randall salio de la habitación me incline hacia atrás, note que Applejack lucia molesta.**

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Como si no lo supieras-

-No te entiendo-

-Ve con tu amiguita para que te lo explique-

-¿Perdón?-** Levante mi ceja mientras la observaba perplejo**

-No te hagas el inocente, vi como la mirabas-

-¿Cómo…la miraba?-

-Por poco se te salen los ojos-

-¡Jaja! ¡Espera un segundo! Tu…tu… ¿Estas celosa?- **Me levante de mi silla y camine hacia ella mientras intentaba contener la risa**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Perdón… perdón, dame un segundo-

**Tome un poco de aire y mientras sonreía le dije**

-Te pones realmente tierna cuando estas celosa- **puse mi mano en su mentón y la mire los ojos**

-No me cambies de tema-

-Mira aquí por favor-

**Levante mi mano y mostré el anillo de oro que tenia en el dedo anular**

-¿Ves esto? Significa que ya tengo dueña-

-¿Dueña?-

-Así es pequeña celosa, por el momento no tengo ningún deseo de romper la promesa que hice. Después de todo un hombre que rompe su palabra no es digno de considerarse como tal- **me senté en el sofá mientras cruzaba mis piernas y le sonreía a Applejack**

-Pero… entonces por que la mirabas de esa manera-

-¡Por que me encanta la música!- **Extendí mis brazos hacia los costados y deje escapar una carcajada**

-¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?-

-¿Por qué te mentiría?- **Puse mis manos en mi nuca mientras le sonreía**

-Quiero que me demuestres que no me mientes-

-Oh, ¿Y como hare tal cosa?- **dije en un tono juguetón y sarcástico**

-Con un beso te creeré- **Mi sonrisa se borro en un instante**

**Intente levantarme pero ella puso sus patas encima de mi pecho, paso su boca por mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Con una voz entrecortada dije**

-Oye… espera un momento…alguien podría entrar- **poco a poco me estaba poniendo rojo**

-¿Qué importa?... estamos casados…-

-Espera… un momento…- **intente alejarla pero ella se acerco aun mas**

**Cuando la mire a los ojos vi que estos estaban a punto de llorar, puse mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y le susurre en el oído**

-_Escúchame por favor… ¿Es esto lo que realmente deseas?_-

-_Si… últimamente escuche muchos rumores, de que tu te casaste por ayudar a mi familia con la deuda y no por amor_- **Unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, gentilmente las seque con mis manos**

-_¿y tú que piensas?_-

-_No lo se… en este momento estoy tan confundida, la manera en la que mirabas a esa pony, es muy diferente a como me miras a mi… y tengo miedo de perderte_-

-_¿Tu crees que si te beso te estaré demostrando que te amo? ¿Cómo sabes que ese beso no es también parte de una mentira?_- **Mi rostro demostraba que estaba hablando en serio**

-_Las palabras pueden mentir… pero el cuerpo no_-

-_Interesantes palabras… esta bien, tu ganas. Cierra los ojos_-

-_Gracias…_-

**La recosté en el sofá y me acerque lentamente a ella, por una parte sabia que estaba traicionando a lo que hace mucho tiempo creía, pero por otro lado deseaba esto. Cuando estuve a solo unos centímetros de su boca sentí su aliento caliente y escuche como respiraba con dificultad, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y le susurre**

-_Tranquila… tan solo va a ser un beso… no te hare daño_-

-_Es…esta bien_-

**Y en la habitación donde solo la luz de la luna cortaba como un cuchillo la oscuridad sucedió lo que Applejack tanto deseaba… tan solo ellos dos fueron testigos de ese beso.**

**Desde entonces ha pasado una semana, las cosas han estado movidas. Hay demasiado reportes de ataques por parte de un dragón que a estado viviendo en Everfree. Con el comienzo de la primavera a despertado con el único deseo de conseguir aun mas tesoros y saciar su enorme avaricia.**

**No puedo enviar a los capas negras para que luchen contra el, no están preparados aun para un desafío de este tamaño. Por lo cual una vez más tendría que pelear. Durante la mañana me di una ducha caliente y me puse mi armadura en silencio, limpie al Gelidar y la colgué en mi cinturón, tome mi escudo y lo puse en mi espalda.**

**Antes de irme deje una nota en casa.**

_**Applejack, niños y hermanita**_

_**Temo que tengo que ir a cumplir un pedido a Everfree, como bien saben últimamente el bosque a estado más peligroso que nunca a causa de la presencia de un dragón. Intentare convencerlo para que se marche de aquí, volveré en unos días. No se preocupen por mí,**_

_**Sten, Rin, Carol y Carina. Por favor estudien mucho y no causen problemas.**_

_**Applejack, lamento tener que despedirme através de una carta, pero será mas difícil el irme si lo hago en persona. Prometo que volveré, no te preocupes.**_

_**Sabes que siempre vuelvo.**_

_**Pablo**_

**En la entrada del bosque me esperaba Randall con la mochila que tenia todo lo necesario para acampar en Everfree. Dejo la mochila frente mío y vi que de entre los arbustos sacaba otra, lo mire y dije**

-Randall… por última vez, no puedes venir conmigo-

-¡Pero jefe es demasiado peligroso!-

-Escúchame, alguien se tiene que quedar supervisando a la hermandad-

-¡Pero!- me acerque a el y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Randall… eres como un hermano para mi, ambos hemos vivido muchas cosas. Pero esta vez es diferente, nos enfrentamos a una bestia la cual puede calcinar un pueblo sin esfuerzo alguno, si yo caigo aquí alguien tendrá que liderar a los capas negras contra el, por lo cual tienes que quedarte-

-Pero…yo-

-Randall- **me puse de pie y lo mire a los ojos**

-Entiendo…- **Aun que su voz estaba llena de angustia no podría convencerme esta vez.**

**Tome la mochila con mi mano izquierda y la puse en mi espalda, antes de meterme en el bosque Randall me dijo**

-Jefe… la pócima que usted pidió esta en la mochila-

-¿Pudieron hacer el Blutsauger? Genial-

-Pero no sabemos como reaccionara en un humano… tenga cuidado al beberla- **el parecía realmente preocupado por mi**

-Como digas amigo, nos vemos en unos días- **Moví mi mano en el aire y me adentre en el bosque**

**Pase días rastreando a la enorme bestia, hasta que su rastro me llevo a un viejo castillo el cual el paso de los años había deteriorado. Cruce por un puente colgante hasta llegar a la gran edificación, la única que me acompañaba era una luna la cual estaba teñida de un color rojo, levante la mirada hacia ella y fruncí el seño**

_***Esta noche se derramara sangre… solo espero que no sea la mía***_

**Tome al Gelidar con la mano derecha y al escudo con la izquierda, explore el castillo en busca del dragón, al parecer había llegado a la sala del trono puesto que una vieja alfombra de color bordo se extendía hasta una habitación, me apoye contra la pared y asome mi cabeza para espiar.**

**Dentro vi una cantidad innumerables de gemas y objetos de oro, en el centro de la habitación había un gran dragón de color blanco, el cual abrazaba su tesoro y se regocijaba en su avaricia. Tome un poco de aire y entre.**

**Me pare frente al tesoro del dragón, el no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Observe las enormes y filosas agarras por un momento dude si era lo mas inteligente el enfrentarlo… pero ya estaba aquí, no hay vuelta atrás.**

**Lo silbe y el se dio la vuelta, cuando me vio dijo**

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Un mono afeitado?-

-….- Me limite a verlo a los ojos

-Hmm… interesante, jamás vi algo como tu pequeña creatura-

-….-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Respóndeme algo dragón, ¿Tu eres el que ha estado atacado a los ponys del pueblo que esta cerca de aquí?-

-Oh ¿Y si te digo que si, que harás? ¿Atacarme?- El dragón se acerco a mi dando pesados pasos

-Temo que si haz sido tú, tendré que pedirte que te vayas-

-¿Pero que...? ¡Creí que tenias mas agallas pequeño mono!- **Su risa se escucho por todo el castillo**

-Hablo en serio-

-¡No juegues conmigo!-** Con una de sus garras me golpeo por la derecha haciéndome volar contra la pared**

**Al caer al suelo unas gotas de sangre cayeron de mi boca. La armadura parecía estar intacta pero lo que me preocupaba era como estarían mis órganos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo me puse de pie, escupí la sangre que tenia en la boca y camine hacia el dragón**

-Escúchame dragón, esta es la ultima advertencia. Vete de aquí-

-Mírate pequeño mono, no estas en posición de exigir nada. ¿Por qué no vuelves al árbol de donde saliste y vives otro día?-

-Temo que eso no será posible, puesto que no tengo árbol al que volver-

-Oh, eso suena interesante. Cuéntame mas pequeño mono afeitado-

-No. Ahora vete-

-Es una lastima, tu historia me hubiese divertido. Ahora ¡Muere!-

**De su boca salio un fuego de color blanco, me arrodille y puse el escudo frente a mi, las llamas pasaban por encima mío y por mis lados.**

**A pesar del calor infernal que recibía el escudo este no daba señales de calentarse, cuando el dragón detuvo su ataque levante el escudo y corrí hacia el.**

**Con su pata derecha intento aplastarme, pero antes de que lograra tocarme corte uno de sus dedos**

**Un chorro de sangre cubrió la habitación y el grito del dolorido dragón retumbo por todo el castillo, aproveche la oportunidad. Alce el Gelidar por encima de mi cabeza y lo clave en la muñeca de la bestia.**

**Un segundo baño de sangre cayo sobre mi armadura. Enfurecido el dragón giro sobre si mismo y me golpeo con su cola, expulsándome violentamente por el aire hasta impactar con una columna, de mi boca salto aun más sangre.**

**Al tocar el suelo sentía como mis fuerzas se iban, recordé lo que dijo Randall, abrí la mochila y rebusque entre las cosas.**

**Envuelto con un paño había una pócima de color dorado, no tenía nada que perder por lo cual destape el vial con mis dientes y bebí su contenido rápidamente.**

**Por un momento no sentí nada… incluso llegue a creer que las pócimas eran inútiles en humanos, pero entonces un calor revitalizante invadió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo mientras me agarraba el pecho sentía como si mi corazón estuviera ardiendo. Me arrastre hacia una pila de objetos de oro y me deje caer ahí, me retorcí de dolor en el suelo pero cuando este paso me sentí como nuevo, incluso mejor que antes. Levante la mirada hacia un plato de oro y me quede congelado al ver que mis pupilas tenían un brillante color rojo carmesí.**

**Me puse de pie y tome al Gelidar con mi mano derecha, lo puse a la altura de mi rostro y vi como las gotas de sangre caían de mi hacha, lucían tan atractivas… tan apetitosas, estire mi lengua hacia el Gelidar y probé la sangre del dragón, el sabor era repugnante pero por alguna razón no pude evitar el probar un poco mas.**

**Asombrado a la par de furioso el dragón grito**

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco?-

-Calla lagartija… estas interrumpiendo mi cena-

-¡Te destruiré maldito mono!-

**Lo mire a los ojos y este quedo congelado al ver dos puntos brillantes de color carmesí. Con gran esfuerzo dijo**

-¿Q…quien eres tu?-

-¿Acaso importa? Los nombres no serán necesarios una vez acabe esto-

-¿Qué…eres?-

-Un humano-

**Lentamente camine hacia el mientras tenia mi lengua afuera, de esta caían gotas de sangre. El aterrado dragón intento aplastarme con su cola, pero sin hacer esfuerzo alguno lo detuve con mi escudo. Con un rápido movimiento de mi hacha le separe la cola de su cuerpo. Un segundo grito lleno de dolor retumbo por las paredes del castillo, pero para mi era como si fuera música, mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción ante tal poder.**

**Trepe por lo que quedaba de la cola del dragón y escale por su espalda con la ayuda del Gelidar. Al llegar a su cuello levante mi hacha para dar el golpe final pero el me atrapo entre sus patas.**

**Comenzó a aplastarme, a pesar de que mi armadura me protegía de las cortaduras la presión que estaba haciendo en mi cuerpo comenzaba a lastimarme. Con el poco espacio que tenia para movilizarme logre arrancarle un pedazo de garra al dragón, debido al dolor que sintió el me libero. Salte hacia su espalda y trepe hasta llegar a su cabeza, Junte toda mi fuerza en un ataque y estando a solo segundos de clavar el Gelidar entre sus ojos el grito**

-¡Espera, no lo hagas!-

**Me detuve y pregunte**

-¿Te rindes?-

-Si… por favor, déjame marchar. Prometo que no volveré por aquí-

-¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu promesa?-

-¿Acaso crees que volvería para enfrenarme a un maldito demonio como tu?-

-Escucha lagartija súper desarrollada, si vuelves por aquí te juro que te daré caza y no parare hasta haberme bebido toda tu sangre. ¿Entiendes?-

**Me senté en su cabeza mientras lamia la sangre que tenia el Gelidar, lo mire a los ojos y le dedique una sonrisa llena de malicia**

-Entiendo, no volverás a saber de mí-

-Me parece perfecto-

**Salte de la cabeza del dragón y aterrice en una pila de oro y joyas. El dragón tomo un puñado de su tesoro y salio por una abertura que había en el techo. La luna iluminaba el dantesco escenario, en un charco de sangre estaba una de las partes de la cola del dragón, las paredes y el suelo estaban manchados por su sangre.**

**Sonreí ligeramente y poco a poco comencé a reír. Me tambalee hacia el trono de piedra que estaba delante de un gran ventanal y me deje caer ahí. Gire mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme con una copa de plata.**

**La recogí y la acerque a mi rostro para ver mi reflejo, lo único que había cambiado en mi era el color de mis ojos. Con toda mi fuerza lance la copa hacia la pared, esta al impactar se partió.**

-Así que este es el poder del Blutsauger… es genial… pero ¿Es realmente este el efecto que tendría que tener o es diferente a causa de que soy humano?-

**Me encogí de hombros y me levante del trono, recogí mis cosas y tome el camino de vuelta a casa. Llegue durante la madrugada, escondí la armadura y al Gelidar en el sótano, subí las escaleras y me metí al baño donde me di una larga ducha caliente para quitar la sangre seca que tenia en todo mi cuerpo. Me mire en el espejo y vi que aun tenia los ojos de color carmesí**

_***Supongo que para mañana ya se habrá pasado el efecto de la poción, por ahora lo mejor será dormir***_

**Silenciosamente entre a mi habitación y camine hacia la cama, lentamente me acosté y abrace a Applejack. Ella se despertó pero no vio que era lo que la estaba tocando, con una voz temblorosa dijo**

-¿Pablo?-

-Dime-

-¿A que hora volviste? ¡Me tenias preocupada!-

-Tranquila, despertaras a los niños-

-Aun no me respondiste-

-Creo que hace media hora que llegue-

-Ya veo… ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no, te prometí que volvería completo-

-Y siempre cumples-

-Exacto-

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto… si te soy sincera tenia miedo- **Ella se acurruco en mi pecho**

-Por ahora vamos a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día- **bese su frente y la abrace con un poco mas de fuerza.**

**A los pocos minutos los dos nos quedamos dormidos.**

**A la mañana siguiente Rin junto a Carol entraron a la habitación, me despertaron emocionadas al ver que había vuelto. Me senté en la cama y mientras rascaba mi cabeza dije**

-¿Qué sucede niñas?... ¿paso algo malo?-

-¡Papa, hoy es el día de apreciación a la familia!-

-¿El día de que?- **me limite a escuchar a las niñas, estaba demasiado cansado hasta como para abrir los ojos**

-Te lo dije la semana pasada, la maestra dijo que teníamos que llevar a un familiar para que contara algo interesante, mama va a estar ocupada así que pensamos en llevarte a ti-

-Entiendo… ¿Es necesario que vaya?-

-¡Si papa, Sten te preparo tu café!-

-Eso suena mejor- **escuche como dejaban la taza en mi mesita de luz**

**Lentamente abrí los ojos y vi a las niñas, estas se quedaron congeladas al verme. Extrañado por su reacción levante la taza y mire mi reflejo en ella, vi que aun tenia los ojos de color carmesí**

-Oh no…-

-Pa…papa… ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?-

-Esperen niñas, no se asusten. Este es el efecto de una pócima-

**Applejack entro a la habitación y puso la misma expresión que las niñas al verme. Me lleve la mano al rostro y susurre**

-_Este va a ser un largo día_-

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic sin nada mas que decir me voy a seguir viciando al TF2 (? ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	10. Capitulo 10, el festival

_**Muuuuchas gracias a los que dejaron un review, y también a los que no lo hicieron. Realmente se los agradezco, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 10**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

-Pero… ¿Qué… tienes en los ojos?- **Applejack estaba aterrada ante la idea de que algo me hubiese pasado**

-Em… déjame explicártelo pero las niñas tienen que salir de la habitación-

**Applejack gentilmente las saco de la habitación y se acostó a mi lado, puse mis manos detrás de mi cuello y mientras miraba el techo le conté lo sucedido, no quería preocuparla por lo cual omití la parte de la pelea con el dragón. Incluso yo se que en ese momento perdí el control de mi mismo. Aun que ella dejo de prestarle atención a mis ojos lo que ahora le preocupaba era si estaba herido o no.**

-Entiendo… pero Pablo, tengo que revisar si no tienes alguna herida-

-¿Re…visarme?-

-Quítate la ropa- **Ella tomo la parte baja de mi pantalón y tiro de el**

-¡Wow, espera!- **Corrí hacia una esquina de la habitación en ropa interior tapándome mis partes nobles**

-¡No te comportes como un niño, es por tu bien!- **Ella me había acorralado**

-Eh… amorcito…querida, no me quites lo ultimo que me queda de ropa…-

-¡Quiero asegurarme que estas bien, estoy preocupada por ti!- **Observe que ella también estaba avergonzada, pero la preocupación era capaz de ganarle**

-**(Suspiro)** Es…esta bien pero cierra la puerta con seguro-

**Una vez ella cerro la puerta me quite el boxer, dejando a plena vista a 'las joyas de la familia'. Después de pasar por ese vergonzoso momento, Applejack se convenció de que no estaba herido. Me vestí y Salí de la habitación con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Las niñas aun me miraban con preocupación, me arrodille y les dije**

-Niñas, no se preocupen. No estoy herido ni enfermo, simplemente es el efecto de una poción que tuve que usar mientras estaba trabajando-

-¿Lo dices de verdad papa?- **Rin se acerco y puso su casco sobre mi rostro**

-Si mi niña, es la verdad- **Le sonreí amablemente**

-Entonces… ¿Puedes venir con nosotras al escuela?- **Pregunto Carol mientras me observaba a los ojos**

-¿De verdad quieren que vaya con esta apariencia? ¿No creen que podría asustar a sus compañeros?-

-¡para nada papa, de hecho te ves genial!- **Rin estaba saltando alrededor mío, a los pocos segundos Carol se le unió**

-Pues…supongo que esta bien, vamos-

**Tome a las niñas y las senté en mis hombros, ellas lucían realmente feliz. Mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela de las niñas, muchos de los habitantes notaron mis ojos. Algunos se apartaban de mi camino y otros simplemente se quedaban viéndome con total estupefacción. Las niñas cantaban alegremente a los pocos segundos Carol me dijo**

-Papa, ¿Quieres cantar tú también?-

-Eh… soy malo cantando hija, desafino mucho. Continúen ustedes, lo están haciendo bien-

-Uuuh, pero quiero que tu también cantes- **Rin se veía un poco enojada**

**Tome un poco de aire y dije**

-Esta bien, pero el que avisa no traiciona, ¿Eh?-

**Intente encontrar una canción la cual no fuera demasiada… fuerte, para las niñas. Durante toda mi vida solo e escuchado música de rock y metal, y la mayoría de ellas tenían una letra un poco fuerte para la edad de las niñas, pero entonces recordé una canción que me gustaba mucho, puse en el suelo a las niñas y mientras caminaba simulaba que tocaba un violín. A los pocos segundos comencé a cantar la canción 'El lago' de mago de Oz.**

**Las niñas brincaban a mí alrededor mientras yo seguía cantando y simulando que tocaba un violín, seguimos así hasta que llegamos a la escuela. Era normal que muchos se quedaran sorprendidos al ver tal espectáculo, pero no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran, con escuchar las risas de Rin y Carol era suficiente incentivó como para continuar jugando con ellas.**

**Ellas entraron a su aula y yo me quede sentado en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, puse mis manos detrás de mi cuello y deje escapar un largo suspiro. A los pocos minutos vi como comenzaban llegar los padres de los demás niños, algunos se acercaron a mí para hablar, pero la mayoría se asustaban cuando los miraba a los ojos.**

**En parte esto me divertía, pero por otra ya me estaba comenzando a irritar.**

**Escuche a los demás padres susurrar cosas sobre mi, pero con solo mirarlos hacían que cesaran por unos minutos. Cuando la maestra dio la orden de que todos los padres pasaran, me levante del suelo y sacudí mi ropa. Sonreí ligeramente y entre al aula mientras tenia mis ojos cerrados.**

**Rin y Carol me tomaron de la mano y me llevaron hasta sus asientos, me apoye contra la pared y espere pacientemente mi turno. Cuando la maestra llamo por sus nombres a mis hijas ella se levantaron y caminaron hasta la maestra, Rin se sentó en el suelo y se puso a leer en voz alta mientras que Carol se acerco a mí y me llevo hasta donde estaba su hermana.**

**Rin estaba leyendo algo que ella misma había escrito.**

-Mi papa se llama Pablo, el es diferente a nosotros por que el no es un pony, es un humano. A pesar de ser joven nos trata muy bien a mi hermana y mi hermano, también es gracioso por la mañana cuando no a tomado su café, una vez mi tía le pinto la cara y el no se dio cuenta hasta después de haberse tomado su café. Fue muy gracioso, el es bueno cocinando. También es jefe de Sapphire y de los capas negras, puede que el tenga defectos pero ¡para mi es el mejor papa!-

**Me quede asombrado… realmente no sabia que decir o hacer, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados. Me arrodille y abrace gentilmente a Rin y Carol, escuche como un niño preguntaba**

-¿Por qué tú papa no abre los ojos?-

-Por que si lo hago te asustare-

**Uno de los padres comenzó a carcajear de una manera muy sarcástica. Eso llamo mi atención, me guíe por el sonido para saber donde estaba. Después de que termino de reír dijo**

-Que bello lo que escribió esta niña… lastima que no sean mas que mentiras-

-¿Mentiras?- **pregunte en un tono molesto**

-Todos sabemos que ellas dos son adoptadas, no hay forma de que alguien tan diferente como tú haya tenido a dos niñas, aparte eres demasiado joven como para ser su padre biológico-

-¿Y que tiene que sean adoptadas? ¿Acaso supone algún problema?-

-Bueno, seamos sincero. Estas niñas pueden que te llamen 'Papa' pero no lo eres-

**Lentamente abrí los ojos y observe al tipo que había estado diciendo cosas tan terribles**

**El se quedo congelado al verme, camine hacia el y mientras lo miraba a los ojos dije**

-¿Dices que ellas no pueden llamarme 'Papa' solo por que no son de mi sangre?-

-S…si-

-¿Acaso tu estupidez no te permite ver mas haya de lo que realmente significa la palabra padre?-

-¿De que hablas?-

**Lo tome del mentón y lo acerque a mi, mientras lo miraba a los ojos dije**

-No es ni la sangre ni la carne sino el corazón lo que nos hace padre e hija, ellas son mis niñas. Por mas que no sea de su especie, por mas que ellas no lleven mis genes. Yo las querré aun así. Así que deja de decir estupideces y que sea la última vez que le faltas el respeto a alguna de mis hijas. ¿Entendido?-

-S…si-

-Perfecto-

**Me levante y camine hacia las niñas, mire a los chicos del curso y todos lucían asustados. Me rasque el mentón y escuche como su maestra decía**

-B…bueno, ¿Alguno quiere hacerle una pregunta al señor Pablo?-

**Muchos se quedaron callados, por un momento me sentí mal conmigo mismo por haber perdido el control de esa manera, pero supe que fue por una buena razón. Desde el fondo del salón escuche como una niña preguntaba**

-Señor, ¿Es cierto que usted es de otro mundo?-

-Bueno… si, la mayoría de mi familia y de algunos humanos que conocí en este mundo, venimos de un lugar muy lejano-

-¿Y por que vinieron?-

-A mi también me gustaría saber eso, lamento no poder responderte correctamente-

-No se preocupe-

**Otro chico levanto su pata y pregunto**

-¿En su mundo tienen una celestia y una Luna versión humana?-

-No, de donde vengo la magia no existe. El sol y la luna aparecen en el cielo a causa de que la tierra gira sobre su eje, dándose el día y la noche-

**Todos los niños dijeron 'WOW' al mismo tiempo, las preguntas continuaron hasta la hora de salida. Camine junto a Rin y Carol hasta la plaza del pueblo donde tomamos unos helados.**

**Desde entonces a pasado una semana, debido a que el pueblo no ha tenido muchas visitas turísticas últimamente la Mayor quiere celebrar un festival para atraer a más ponys al pueblo. Por lo cual a pedido ayuda a los Capas negras.**

**Acordamos que se haría en el patio de la hermandad. En este momento estoy sentado en la ventana de mi oficina viendo como trabajan los miembros y los reclutas para armar los juegos y las atracciones.**

**Mis ojos volvieron a su color natural pasadas las veinticuatro horas desde que tome la Blutsauger, desde entonces no e sentido ningún efecto secundario. Pero esta pócima no esta hecha para que los capas negras la usen, podría traer mala fama a la hermandad. Pero me e guardado un par de ellas por si se presenta una situación muy peligrosa.**

**Randall se acerco y me pregunto**

-Jefe… ¿No debería estar ayudando?-

-¿Y tú no tendrías que estar haciéndolo también?-

-Yo…- **el desvío la mirada de mi rostro**

-Aceptémoslo Randall, somos demasiado vagos como para hacerlo-

-Y que lo diga-

-Estamos más cómodos aquí, ahora pásame esas galletas-

-Aquí tiene- **Randall dejo el plato que estaba a desbordar de galletas de chocolate**

-¿De donde dijiste que la sacaste?-

-Se las compre a Pinkie pie-

-Con razón saben bien, ella puede ser un poco hiperactiva a veces, pero realmente sabe como preparar buenos postres-

**Randall se paro junto a la ventana y mientras miraba sorprendido apunto hacia fuera, el me dijo**

-Jefe… ¿Esa no es Applejack? Creo que luce molesta-

-¿De que hablas Randall? Oh no… ¡Rápido escóndete!- **Me tire al suelo rogando que ella no me hubiese visto**

-¿Pero que ha…? ¡Wow!-

**Tome a Randall del cuello e hice que se pusiera cuerpo a tierra, le susurre**

-¡Shh! No hagas ruido, si ella me ve de seguro me obligara a que ayude-

-Entiendo… pero ¿No cree que eso es lo correcto? Digo, usted es el capitán de los capas negras-

-Randall… si me obligan a trabajar tu también vendrás conmigo, después de todo somos casi hermanos, ¿No?- **El tono de mi voz era un poco sombrío**

-(Traga saliva) ¿Seria capaz de arrastrarme a mi también?-

-¿Tu que crees?... Hermano-

-Entiendo…-

**Escuche ruido afuera de la puerta de mi oficina, contuve la respiración hasta que escuche que se iban, solté el aire y me sentí aliviado. Entonces mi puerta se abrió con un gran golpe y ahí vi a Applejack junto a las niñas. Me puse de pie y ella me dijo**

-¡Así que aquí estas, deberías estar abajo ayudando a preparar el festival!-

-¡Jamás!- **Camine hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared**

-Eso crees tú Pablo, tomare tu respuesta como un desafío- **Ella tomo su soga y me veía con ojos amenazantes**

-¡Nunca me atraparas con vida!- **Dicho esto salte por la ventana cayendo sobre unas colchonetas que había abajo**

**Levante la vista y vi que ella me miraba con aun mas ganas de atraparme, le di una sonrisa burlona y corrí hacia el pueblo. Desde atrás de mi escuche que ella grito**

-¡No te escaparas de tus responsabilidades!-

-¡Eso crees tu amor, yo tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer!-

**Cuando gire la cabeza vi que Randall venia atrás de mi, con asombro dije**

-¿En que momento apareciste?-

-Poco después de que usted saltara yo también lo hice-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Somos hermanos, no?-

-¡Ja! ¡Así me gusta amigo, ahora estamos juntos en esto!-

**Escuche gritos detrás de mi al girar la cabeza vi que Applejack venia junto a la esposa de Randall, lo mire y dije**

-¡Ahora si estamos en problemas, corre por tu libertad Randall! ¡corre!-

**Nos persiguieron por todo el pueblo, hasta que nos acorralaron en un callejón. Nos escondimos entre unas placas de madera. Randall se acerco y dijo**

-Jefe… escape usted, yo las distraeré-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Si… Escape jefe… escape en nombre de todos los vagos de este mundo-

**Antes de que pudiera detenerlo el salio corriendo a los pocos segundos vi a su esposa junto a Applejack corriendo detrás de el**

-No olvidare tu sacrificio amigo…-

**Después de eso escape hacia el lago donde habíamos tenido un día de campo, tome una barca y reme hasta el medio del lago. Me recosté en la barca y deje escapar un largo suspiro.**

**Cerré mis ojos y tome una pequeña siesta, me desperté a causa de que sentí que me movía. Al abrir los ojos vi que tenia las manos atadas y los pies también, gire mi cabeza y junto a mi estaba Randall, estábamos en una de las carretas que utilizaba Applejack para llevar su mercancía al pueblo. Randall me miro y dijo**

-¿Te atraparon tomando una siesta, verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Simplemente lo supuse-

-¿Y ahora que pasara?-

-No lo se… pero escuche decir a Applejack que tendremos que trabajar en el festival-

-Que cruel…-

-Y que lo diga-

**Escuche como Applejack decía con una voz burlona**

-Te dije que te atraparía-

-_Solo lo hiciste por que me atrapaste durmiendo… eso no vale_- **dije entre dientes**

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada amorcito… _malvada_-

-¿Así que soy malvada, eh? Bueno, entonces trabajaras el doble-

-¡Ugh!-

**Escuche como Randall se carcajeaba a los pocos segundos su esposa dijo**

-Y tu Randall, debería darte vergüenza. Tendrías que haber convencido al capitán para que fuera a ayudar, no quedarte comiendo galletas con el-

-Ugh-

-¡Jaja! ¡Para ti también había!- **Dije mientras miraba a Randall**

**La noche llego y con ella festival. Una gran cantidad de ponys vinieron desde Manehattan, Cloudsdale y Canterlot. Yo estaba atendiendo un pequeño puesto que vendía chucherías que hicieron los reclutas junto a mi estaba Randall. Lo mire y dije**

-Esto es culpa tuya-

-¿Mía y eso por que?-

-Por que Applejack te vio-

-¿Recuerdas que me sacrifique para que escaparas? Si te fuiste a tomar una siesta y te atraparon ya no es mi culpa-

-…Tienes razón-

-¿Lo vio?-

-Pero aun así es tu culpa-

-**(Suspiro)** a veces me pregunto como puedo aguantarlo-

-Eso es por que me quieres, ahora intenta atraer más clientela-

-Si jefe…-

**Observe como Randall jugaba con los niños e intentaba convencer a los ponys que compraran algo. Cruce mis brazos y sonreí, vi como los capas negras interactuaban con los visitantes**

_***A pesar de que hemos crecido mucho en estos dos años, estos chicos no olvidaron sus orígenes, me alegra ver que todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora es por el bien de los demás***_

**El festival fue un éxito, cuando estábamos guardando las cosas y preparándonos para irnos a casa escuche como unos tipos que llevaban unas copas de más buscaban problemas.**

**Gire mi cabeza y vi a dos ponys no muy grandes que andaban a sus anchas buscando alguna pelea. Suspire y camine hacia ellos**

-Ustedes dos, creo que han bebido de más. ¿Por qué no se van a casa? lo único que conseguirán va a ser arruinarle la noche a alguien-

-¿Algún problema? ¿Y si no nos queremos ir que? ¡¿Eh?-

**Poco a poco se vieron rodeados de miembros de los capas negras. Me acerque a ellos y tome del cuello al tipo que me grito**

-Escúchame bien-

**Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

-Puedo ser bueno… pero también puedo ser malvado, y créeme. Si no te vas en este momento te prometo que cada vez que tengas una pesadilla gritaras mi nombre, y rogaras que tan solo haya sido un sueño. No tendré piedad de ti si llegas a molestar o siquiera a mirar a alguien de esta feria… ¿Entendido?- **suavemente apreté su cuello**

-En…entiendo- **El había comenzado a sudar**

**Me levante y le sonreí alegremente**

-Perfecto-

**Dije en voz alta**

-Vamos muchachos, hay mucho que hacer y es mejor terminarlo rápido. Recuerden que mañana hay trabajo- **como si nada hubiese pasado comencé a recoger las cosas del suelo**

**Observe de reojo que los tipos se estaban yendo, no muy lejos de por donde se iban los borrachos, venían Fluttershy junto a Edgar. Continúe con lo mío hasta que escuche a Fluttershy gritar.**

**Levante la vista y vi que ella había chocado con uno de los tipos, Edgar la estaba intentando levantar.**

**_*Oh vamos… aquí va a ver problemas*_**

**Camine hacia donde estaban los tipos y escuche que decían**

-¡¿Acaso estas ciega?-

-L…lo siento-

-¡Por poco haces que me caiga, Pegaso tonta!-

-R…realmente lo siento- **Algunas lagrimas se comenzaron asomar por los ojos de Fluttershy**

**Antes de que pusiera mi mano en la cabeza del sujeto que le estaba gritando vi como Edgar se paraba entre Fluttershy y el borracho.**

**El dijo**

-Oye, ella ya te pidió perdón. No veo razón para que le sigas gritando-

-¿Uh? ¿Y tu quien eres? Te pareces al fenómeno con el que hable hace un rato-

_***¿Feno…meno?***_

-¡Como sea este no es tu asunto así que vete de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado!-

-¡No me iré hasta que le hayas pedido perdón a mi amiga!-

**Fluttershy tiro del pantalón de Edgar y le dijo**

-F…fue mi culpa Edgar…-

-¡Pero esa no es razón para que el te trate así, y lo sabes bien!-

-No te preocupes… em… señor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar lo que hice?-

**El borracho miro a su amigo y se sonrieron mutuamente, a los pocos segundos ellos rodearon a Fluttershy y dijeron en un tono pervertido**

-Bueno… tal vez hay algo que puedas hacer por nosotros-

-Oh, tan solo díganlo-

_***Fluttershy… eres demasiado inocente niña, será mejor que intervenga antes de que esto se ponga peor***_

**Edgar empujo a unos de los borrachos y grito**

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle una sola pata encima!-

-¡Ahora si estas muerto niñato!- **Uno de los borrachos cargo contra el**

**Edgar se preparo para recibir el golpe del enfurecido pony pero antes de que lo tocaran patee la costilla de este, haciendo que cayera al suelo**

-Llévate a Fluttershy lejos de aquí- **Observe Edgar mientras presionaba mi pie en el cuerpo del pony**

-Pero-

-Si ella realmente te importa no dejaras que vea lo que sucederá aquí-

-Esta bien… vamos Fluttershy- **Edgar cargo en su espalda a la Pegaso de color amarillo y corrieron hasta su casa**

**Mientras miraba al tipo que estaba pisando dije**

-Te advertí que te sucedería si molestabas a alguien, ahora prepárate-

-No…no, por favor, no lo hagas-

-Bah, No soy del tipo de persona que atacaría a alguien que esta bajo los efectos del alcohol, ¡Randall!-

**De entre la multitud apareció Randall el cual se paro encima del otro tipo que estaba en el suelo y dijo**

-¿Si jefe?-

-Llévenlos a la prisión hasta que se les pase lo tonto, suéltenlo mañana al medio día-

-Como ordene-

**Tranquilamente camine hacia la casa de Fluttershy, en la entrada vi a Edgar junto a Fluttershy. Ella parecía preocupada por el, al acercarme pregunte**

-¿Están bien?-

-Si, al menos Fluttershy parece estarlo-

**Me acerque a la Pegaso y mientras me arrodillaba pregunte**

-¿Estas bien niña?-

-S…si, Edgar me explico que querían esos ponys-

-Ya veo… Me alegro de saber que no pasó nada grave-

-¿Dó…donde están ellos?-

-De seguro en el calabozo de la casa de la hermandad-

-Ya veo…-

**Fluttershy volteo hacia Edgar y con una voz preocupada pregunto**

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño, cierto?-

-Es…estoy bien Fluttershy, no te preocupes-

-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es revisar si no tienes alguna herida-

-No hace falta Fluttershy, estoy bien-

_***Uy… creo que esto me es un poco familiar… si mal no recuerdo esto termino conmigo desnudo en una bañera mientras que Fluttershy me bañaba***_

**Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras recordaba lo que sucedió aquella vez**

-Espera Fluttershy, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-¡Es por tu bien, te arriesgaste por mi lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme que no estas herido!-

-¡¿Eh? ¡Espera ¿que haces? ¡Pablo ayúdame!-

**Mire seriamente a Edgar y dije**

-¿Y arriesgarme a que ella me eché su 'Mirada'? No gracias, te deseo suerte-

**Agite mi mano en el aire mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo. Detrás de mi escuche como Fluttershy metía a su casa a Edgar**

_***Buena suerte muchacho, si ella te llega a hacer lo mismo que hizo conmigo vas a pasar un momento vergonzoso***_

**Antes de que llegara al patio de la casa de la hermandad, el ruido de las rechinantes ruedas de un carromato llamo mi atención, detrás de mi escuche una voz conocida que grito**

-¡¿Puede ser verdad, eres tu Pablo?-

-¿Hmm?- **gire mi cabeza para ver de donde venia ese grito**

**Y vi que era Ken junto Lisa, el salto del carromato y se acerco a mí corriendo. Cuando estuvo cerca mío abrió sus brazos y me dio un firme abrazo mientras decía**

-¡Creía que habías muerto durante la revolución de los Diamond dogs!-

-¿Qué te hizo creer eso?-

-Escuche de ti, en ese lugar te llaman el 'Mata reyes', escuche que después de la batalla te perdiste en el bosque y moriste a causa de una herida que obtuviste durante la pelea final-

-Pues, no. Como vez estoy vivo, pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escuchamos de un festival aquí en Ponyville y recordé lo que dijiste antes de irte, quería venir a darle mis condolencias a tu familia-

-Pues gracias… supongo, pero estoy vivo así que te puedo invitar a comer algo, ¿Qué dices?-

-Me parece una idea diferente y muy sabrosa-

-¡Ja! Eso creí, ven-

**Los invite a comer en uno de los puestos de la feria, nos sentamos en un tronco que había en el suelo y nos pusimos al día. Me sorprendí al ver que de su bolsillo saco un celular el cual tenia batería, con gran emoción dije**

-¡¿Eso funciona?-

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué?-

-Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara? ¡Hace mas de dos años que llegamos a este mundo!-

-Pues, cree una forma de cargarlo-

-¡¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con el mío?-

-Creo que si-

-¡Espera aquí por favor!-

**Corrí hacia mi casa y subí a mi habitación donde de mi mesita de luz saque mi viejo celular, con la misma velocidad con la que me fui volví hacia donde estaba Ken.**

**Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento dije**

-Carga….celular….mío… por favor…. Creo… que… no… puedo respirar-

-Claro, préstamelo un minuto-

**El entro a su caravana y saco un extraño aparato, parecido a una bicicleta nomás que sin ruedas el cual estaba unido a una serie de cables, el puso un pequeño cable de cobre dentro de donde iba el cargador de mi celular y comenzó a pedalear.**

**A los pocos segundos vi que la pantalla de mi celular brillaba**

**Con emoción grite**

-¡Esta vivo!-

-¿A que soy genial, eh?-

-¡Lo eres Ken, ahora sigue pedaleando!-

-Como órdenes-

**Después de una hora turnándonos el pedalear, la batería de mi celular estaba al cien por ciento, con gran emoción revise mi biblioteca de música y mientras miraba a Ken dije**

-Oye Ken-

-Dime-

-¿Te gusta Queen?-

-Me encanta, pero no tengo ninguna canción de el en mi celular-

-Jeje, entonces prepárate para cantar-

**Apreté la tecla para iniciar la reproducción de música y entonces sucedió… la gloriosa música salia por parlantes. Ken puso su brazo encima de mi hombro y junto cantamos 'We are the champions', a los pocos minutos apareció Dante el cual con gran asombro nos vio, le sonreí y a los pocos segundos el también estaba abrazándome mientras cantábamos los tres. Seguimos así durante toda la noche.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del capitulo 10. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	11. Capitulo 11, Tormenta

_**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review. Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 11**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Ken y Lisa han estado viviendo en mi casa. Su carromato lo han dejado en mi patio, como los niños duermen los tres en una misma habitación a quedado una libre para ellos dos.**

**Al principio no se veían muy convencidos con mi invitación, puesto que no querían ser un estorbo. Pero les debo mucho, bueno. Mejor dicho les debo mi vida.**

**Sin la ayuda de Lisa de seguro hubiese muerto en las furiosas aguas de ese río. Los dos son buenos chicos, han respetado las normas de mi casa y a mi familia.**

**Lisa me ayuda a cocinar mientras que Ken juega con los niños, Desde lo sucedido con Octavia, Applejack no se ha vuelto a mostrar celosa. Creo que ahora confía mas en mi, lo cual me hace sentir feliz**

**Estaba en la cocina junto a Lisa, hacia poco que habíamos cenado y esta vez me tocaba a mí lavar los platos. Ella se acerco y me pregunto**

-Entonces… ¿Hace cuanto que estas casado?-

-Hmm… supongo que dos o tres meses- **dije mientras me rascaba el mentón**

-¿Y como es la vida de casado?-

-Bueno, difícil. Supongo, a veces los celos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza-

-¿Eres celoso?-

-Si alguien te dice que no lo es, te miente. Todos somos celosos, puesto que tememos a perder a esa persona tan impórtate-

-Creo…creo que entiendo lo que dices, Ken es un poco… atrayente para las demás chicas. Siempre estoy preocupada de que algún día el se canse de mi y se vaya con alguien mas joven-

**La mire seriamente mientras me secaba la manos en mi ropa, me aclare la garganta y dije**

-¿Tu crees que el seria capaz de hacer eso?-

-E tenido malas experiencias con los hombres, las cuales casi siempre terminan así-

-Ahora te pregunto algo. ¿Tu crees que el sea capaz de hacerte eso?-

-Bueno… creo que no-

-Exacto, el esta demasiado agradecido contigo como para hacerte algo tan terrible. Ese chico te adora y no creo que sea correcto que dudes de el. Lo herirías si el se entera de esto-

-Tal vez tienes razón… gracias Pablo-

-De nada niña-

**Asome mi cabeza por el marco de la cocina y vi como Lisa besaba tiernamente a Ken. Me encogí de hombros y continúe con mis tareas del hogar. Mire mi celular y vi que este marcaba que eran las 1:23 de la madrugada. Los chicos y Carina ya estaban en sus camas. Applejack ya había subido a nuestra habitación, Ken y Lisa habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno por el pueblo. El único que quedaba ahí era yo, camine hacia el sofá y lentamente me recosté en el. Me puse los auriculares y mientras escuchaba música me puse a pensar**

_***Lisa…y Ken, les debo mucho a ellos dos. Pero me extraña que el creyera que yo estaba muerto… aun que creo que si esos rumores corren por las tierras de los Diamond Dogs, es algo bueno. Estaría evadiendo alguna posible venganza de los antiguos partidarios del rey, después de todo algún lame botas de ellos debe haber aun***_

**Recordé que mi armadura y el Gelidar aun estaban en el sótano, desde que llegue no las e limpiado, de seguro la sangre ya se seco en ellas.**

**En silencio baje las escaleras y saque las cosas al patio. Cargue un cubo con agua y saque un cepillo, camine hacia fuera mientras tarareaba en voz baja.**

**Me senté en una roca y con esmero limpie mi ensangrentada armadura. Fue una tortura el limpiar las hombreras. En cambio cuando fue el turno del Gelidar esta fue más fácil. La sangre parecía como si se hubiera congelado en el filo del arma. Cuando observe la hora en mi celular vi que eran las 3:50 de la madrugada. Hacia un rato que Ken y Lisa llegaron, pero no vinieron hacia al patio así que no pude hablar con ellos.**

**Me deje caer en el césped y di un largo bostezo, en el cielo una enorme y redonda luna me hacia compañía, levante mis brazos hacia ella y estire mi mano. Como intentando el tomarla y acércala mas a mi. Sabia que era inútil, pero aun así lo hacia. Cuando me aburrí de hacerlo deje caer mis brazos hacia los costados y mientras observaba las estrellas me preguntaba**

_***¿Cuántos humanos estarán viendo este espectáculo nocturnos?... ¿Cuántos hemos llegado aquí? ¿Todos habrán tenido la misma suerte que yo?***_

**Escuche como la puerta se abría y desde dentro salía Applejack, ella al verme en el suelo se preocupo, lentamente se acerco a mi y se acostó a mi lado. Puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho y dijo**

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy viendo la luna. Esta hermosa esta noche-

-¿Desde que hora estas aquí?-

-Creo que desde hace una hora o tal vez dos. No lo se, perdí la noción del tiempo-

-Entiendo-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Tuve una pesadilla-

-¿Una pesadilla?- me senté y la mire a los ojos

-Si… soñé que te ibas, intente correr hacia ti pero no me movía, grite tu nombre una y otra vez hasta giraste hacia mi, pero lo único que hiciste fue sonreír y continuaste caminando hasta que ya no te pude ver… cuando desperté y vi que no estabas junto a mi me asuste aun mas, escuche ruidos aquí fuera y Salí a ver quien era-

-Vaya… solo fue un mal sueño, todos a veces los tenemos-

-Se que fue un sueño, pero eso me hizo pensar ¿Qué pasaría si algún día desapareces? ¿Y si algún día no vuelves de una de tus aventuras? ¿Qué hare yo? ¿Cómo le diré a los niños que no vas a regresar?-

**Puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y mientras la miraba a los ojos dije en voz baja**

-Shh… no te preocupes por un '¿Qué pasaría?' yo estoy aquí en este momento, no te atormentes con preguntas que solo te van a hacer mal. Por ahora… tan solo… créeme-

**Poco a poco mi voz iba tomando un tono más seductor, con mi otra mano acaricie suavemente su cabeza mientras le sonreía, un ligero rubor iba apareciendo en su rostro, me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

-¿Me crees?-

-S…si- **dijo ella con una voz temblorosa**

-Perfecto- **Sople su cuello y vi como ella se estremecía, eso hizo que una sonrisa se grabara en mi rostro**

-Ba…basta, no juegues conmigo Pablo-

-¿Hmm? ¿No te gusta?-

-Bueno…no es eso, es solo que estamos afuera-

-Pero es de noche, ¿Temes a que la luna se ponga celosa?- **dije mientras observaba el cielo nocturno**

-N…no es eso, alguien podría vernos-

-Puede que tengas razón-

-Entonces vuelvo a la cama, ¿Vienes?- **dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la casa**

-En un rato, aun tengo cosas que hacer- **Tome un trapo seco y lo pase por el filo del Gelidar**

-Esta bien, no tardes por favor-

-Ajam-

**Una vez seque la armadura y la lleve de nuevo hacia el sótano saque mi celular y observe la hora, marcaba las 5:35 de la madrugada. Me encogí de hombros y silenciosamente subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y camine hacia mi cama. Lentamente me acosté y abrace a Applejack, ella al sentir mis brazos se acurruco aun mas en mi. Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

-Dulces sueños y no te preocupes. No me iré a ningún lado-

-Oye… ¿puedes acercarte un poco mas?-

**Me acerque un poco mas a ella, esperando que me susurrara algo pero en lugar de eso junto sus labios con los míos, con gran sorpresa la mire y ella mientras reía dijo**

-Quizás así te calles y me dejes dormir- **Susurro Applejack mientras sonreía con picardía**

-Eso…no me lo esperaba-

-Si quieres ese beso puede pasar a algo más-

-Eh… oye, recuerda que no estamos solos en casa. Mi hermana esta en el cuarto de alado y los niños están abajo, aparte tenemos visita- **dije con una voz entrecortada, mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate**

-Lo se, simplemente quería decirlo por que amo ver como te pones nervioso-

-Serás malvada, bueno. Vamos a dormir-

-Esta bien-

**Me acurruque aun mas a ella y cerré mis ojos dando paso a un merecido descanso.**

**La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos. Applejack se había ido hace horas, los niños y Carina aun estaban en el colegio. Ken y Lisa salieron a caminar un rato y el único en casa era yo.**

**Me levante y explore la casa, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie. Una vez lo confirme sonreí y dije en voz baja**

-_Es hora de que Pablo sea Pablo_-

**Subí corriendo a mi habitación y saque el celular de la mesita de luz, puse a todo volumen la música y camine desnudo hasta el baño. Donde me di una larga ducha mientras cantaba a todo pulmón. Cuando Salí me afeite mi barba de unos días, me sentía bien. Una vez mas camine desnudo hacia mi habitación donde me deje caer en la cama. Después de haber estado así durante quince minutos decidí vestirme, no me gustaría que alguien entrara a la habitación y me encontrara totalmente desnudo.**

**Baje las escaleras y salte los últimos tres escalones, fui hasta la cocina y me serví un pequeño bol lleno de cereal y leche. Todo esto sin dejar de escuchar música, después de desayunar camine hacia la casa de la hermandad para dar paso a un nuevo día laboral.**

**Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y espere pacientemente a que llegara Randall con los papeles que habría que firmar hoy.**

**Mientras esperaba me puse a revisar los cajones de mi escritorio, en su mayoría había papeles roto, lápices, viejos recordatorios que yo mismo había puesto ahí para no olvidarme de una cita importante, una foto de mi casamiento, otra de la adopción. En un momento se abrió la puerta y un sereno Randall entro a la habitación, con una sonrisa dejo una pila enorme de papeles los cuales requerían mi atención, suspire y mientras lo miraba a los ojos dije**

-Tu si que sabes como matar mi buen humor, ¿De verdad tengo que revisar todo esto?-

-Usted es el jefe, este es su trabajo-

-Supongo que tienes razón, mejor me pongo a ello, quiero terminar esto antes del anochecer-

**La noche llego y mi rostro estaba pegado al escritorio, la puerta se abrió y una recluta dejo una taza caliente de café, con una voz dulce dijo**

-Buen trabajo Capitán, debe de estar cansado. ¿Verdad?-

-Y que lo digas…espera… ¿Eso que huelo es café?-

-Así es, El señor Randall me pidió que se lo trajera -

-Entiendo-

**Puse mi espalda derecha y deje escapar un bostezo, mientras me secaba la lagrima que se escapo de mi ojo dije**

-Por suerte me queda solo una cosa por revisar y podré dar por finalizado el día-

-Me alegro por usted capitán, entonces si no necesita nada mas de mi, me retiro-

-Claro-

**Al fin había terminado, me levante de la silla y estire mis músculos mientras sonreía complacido, al fin podía irme a casa para darme una ducha y estar un rato con los niños. Pero la puerta se abrió y Randall entro con otra pila de papeles para firmar. Lo mire con incredulidad y le dije**

-¡No me digas que ahora tengo que revisar eso!-

-Asi es jefe-

-¡Debes de estar jugando conmigo, no creas que me quedare hasta la media noche con esos malditos papeles!- **Dije mientras observaba a Randall**

-Lo siento mucho jefe, pero tiene que hacerlo-

-**(Suspiro)** Esta bien… por lo menos ve a traerme algo para comer. ¿Esta bien?-

-Como ordene jefe-

**Una vez Randall salio de la habitación tome el lápiz y con letras grandes escribí en un papel en blanco**

¡Ni creas que me quedare aquí, nos vemos mañana Randall!

**Abrí la ventana y observe hacia abajo, fácilmente era una caída de seis metros. Pero frente a mi oficina había crecido un frondoso manzano. Estire mi mano hacia una de sus ramas y trepe al árbol, lentamente camine hacia el tronco, esquivando a las pequeñas ardillas y otros animalillos que habían hecho su hogar ahí, lentamente baje del árbol y corrí a casa. Mientras sonreía como un niño**

**Ha pasado una semana desde entonces… como castigo Randall me ha hecho trabajar el doble. Aun que aun me sigo escapando del trabajo, su ultima medida para evitar que eso pase a sido poner a los reclutas para que me vigilen, a muchos ya les conozco su rutina. Por lo cual el escapar no ha sido muy difícil, muchos pensaran que el esfuerzo que utilizo para escapar del trabajo podría utilizarlo para terminarlo y poder irme a casa tranquilo. Pero si yo hiciera eso, no podría ver las rabietas de Randall al enterarme que e escapado una vez mas.**

**No tiene precio**

**Era un sábado por la tarde, desde el horizonte unas amenazadoras nubes negras como la noche se acercaban lentamente. En cambio en mi escritorio lo único que lucia amenazante eran las pilas de papeles que requerían mi atención, me recline en la silla y mientras suspiraba dije en voz baja**

-Malditos papeles… me gustaría tener una asistente que me ayudara aquí-

**Observe una vez mas los papeles y mientras fruncía el seño dije**

-Al diablo con esto, me largo de aquí-

**Me levante de mi silla y lentamente abrí la ventana, mire hacia abajo y vi que no había nadie. Una picara sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y mientras me preparaba para saltar al árbol de enfrente, la puerta se abrió, gire mi cabeza lentamente y vi que Randall me miraba con una expresión que solo podía significar '¿De nuevo escapando?'**

**Inocentemente le sonreí y dije**

-Esto… no es lo que parece… estoy… eh… ¡Estirando las piernas! ¡Si, eso estoy haciendo! Jeje…- **mientras me rascaba la nuca reí nerviosamente esperando a que se hubiese tragado mi mentira**

**El se acerco a mí y mientras conservaba su expresión de disgusto dijo**

-Claro, estirando las piernas-

-Jeje… si, eso-** Evitaba mirarlos a los ojos**

-Mire jefe, se que estaba escapando. No invente excusas baratas, que ni siquiera el mas crédulo se lo hubiese creído-

-¡Pero si estaba estirando mis piernas!-

-Si, si. Lo que usted diga-

-**(Suspiro)** ¿Qué quieres Randall? Aun es temprano como para que me saques de quicio-

-Venia informarle que los muchachos del clima han pronosticado una tormenta para esta noche, la cual va a ser la mas fuerte de la estación. Por lo cual hoy puede irse temprano para preparar su casa, le recomiendo que cierre bien las ventanas y busque un lugar cerrado donde pasar la noche-

-¿Tan fuerte va a ser? Hmm… ¿y los Capas negras?-

-En este momento se están preparando para la noche-

-Escúchame Randall, yo funde la hermandad para que ayuden a los demás. Quiero que los muchachos vayan al pueblo y ayuden a los pueblerinos a asegurar sus casas. Antes de que anochezca tienen que estar de vuelta aquí. Y es una orden-

-Sabía que diría eso, muy bien jefe. Se hará como usted pida-

-Perfecto-

**Desde mi ventana vi como cientos de capas negras caminaban/volaban hacia ponyville. Algunos mas emocionados que otros, me encogí de hombros y camine hacia casa. Cuando entre a mi hogar, vi como Carina estaba bajando un colchón al sótano. Suspire y me acerque a ella**

-Oye… eso es demasiado pesado para ti-

-No… te preocupes… estoy… ¡Bien!-

-Oye… te vas a caer-

-No lo voy a ha… ¡Wow!-

**Antes de que ella cayera por las escaleras la tome por el brazo y la acerque a mí, mientras la miraba dije**

-¿Qué te acabo de decir?-

-Bueno… puede que tengas razón-

-Mira, si quieres ayudar haz lo siguiente, ve con Dante y asegúrate que este bien. Ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas, pero antes de que anochezca tienes que estar aquí. ¿Entendido?-

-Esta bien, creo que el necesitara mas ayuda-

**Vi como ella salía corriendo hacia la casa de Dante y Liriam, sabia muy bien que Dante es demasiado torpe y Liriam no podría hacerlo sola. Por lo cual Carina seria de gran ayuda ahí.**

**Junto a mi paso Sten con sus hermanas, estaban cerrando las ventanas con seguros, Ken y Lisa estaban llevando un segundo colchón al sótano. Entre a la cocina y comencé a cocinar algo para la noche. De seguro iba a ser una muy larga**

**Desde la ventana vi como Los capas negras volvían a la casa de la hermandad, a los pocos minutos llego Applejack con Carina.**

**Ya todo estaba listo. Lo único que faltaba era cerrar la puerta e irnos al sótano, afuera el viento parecía que quería arrancar las ramas de los árboles. Unos poderosos rayos daban un toque más terrorífico a la escena. Recordé que muchas películas de terror comenzaban así y a los pocos minutos un asesino entraba a la casa y solo los protagonistas se salvaban.**

**Sonreí de una manera muy divertida ante tal pensamiento**

_***Claro… ¿Quién me va a matar aquí? ¿Fluttershy? ¿Randall? ¿Pinkie pie? ¡JA!***_

**Fui alejado de mis pensamientos al ver como comenzó la tormenta, me encogí de hombros y entre al sótano donde Edgar que había llegado hace tan solo unos minutos me esperaba en la escalera, baje las escaleras de madera y vi que todos estaban sentados sobre los colchones que ocupaban todo el suelo. En una esquina estaban Ken con Lisa. Sentados en el medio estaban Los niños junto a Carina, alegremente ella tocaba su violín para evitar que las niñas escucharan los truenos que tanto las asustaban. Y a los pies de la escalera me esperaba Applejack, tome su sombrero y me lo puse. Imitando un acento del campo argentino dije**

-ya tenemo la música, lo que daría pa' tener el mate aquí-

**Ella mientras levantaba una ceja me pregunto**

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es un 'Mate'?-

**Me limite a sonreír y gentilmente agite su cabello**

**Me apoye en la pared mientras veía como los niños jugaban con Carina, la tormenta había aumentado su intensidad, hasta tal punto que se llegaba a escuchar en el sótano. Por un momento dude si tendría que subir a ver como estaban las cosas ahí arriba.**

**Ken se acerco y me pregunto**

-Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tierra de los Diamond Dogs?-

-Revolución, ¿Qué mas puede haber pasado?- **Dije mientras me pasaba la mano por la cicatriz que me había dejado la puñalada de Laurence**

-Se que fue una revolución, pero… lo que quiero saber es, ¿Qué sucedió en la batalla final?-

-**(Suspiro)** sucedieron muchas cosas Ken, y es un poco difícil de hablar sobre ello. No es que me sienta arrepentido, si no que estas mis hijos aquí y no quiero que escuchen esto-

-Pero quiero saberlo-

**Gire mi cabeza hacia el y vi en sus ojos la determinación de descubrir lo sucedido aquella noche. Di un pequeño suspiro y le hice señas para que me siguiera**

**Subimos las escaleras, una vez arriba me acosté en el sofá. El se apoyo en el espaldar de este, lo mire a los ojos y le conté todo lo que paso, y también por que me había ganado el apodo de 'Mata reyes'**

**Tal y como lo creí el lucia sorprendido ante tal relato, pero aun quedaba una duda en el. Podía verlo en sus ojos, me levante del sofá y dije**

-¿Tienes algo más para preguntarme?-

-Si… ¿Qué hacías en el río aquella vez?-

-Sabía que dirías eso, observa-

**Me quite la camisa dejando mi torso al desnudo, le mostré la cicatriz que tenia en el estomago y mientras pasaba mi mano por ella dije**

-Esto es a causa de una traición, a mi me atacaron mientras descansaba después de una larga batalla. Si no fuera por que Lisa me encontró aquella noche en el río, de seguro en este momento yo estaría muerto-

-Cuéntamelo todo… por favor- el trago saliva

**Antes de que pudiera continuar con mi relato escuche como golpeaban mi puerta, extrañado ante tal suceso observe por la ventana, afuera mojada hasta los huesos estaba Octavia, rápidamente le abrí la puerta totalmente empapada ella dijo**

-¡Gracias a celestia que me abres la puerta!-

-¿Octavia? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… me quede afuera de mi casa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno… la pony con la que vivo perdió las llaves de la puerta, y no queríamos romper ninguna ventana por miedo a que alguien pudiera entrar a robarnos. Por lo cual decidimos venir para aquí-

-¿Tú amiga también esta por aquí?-

-Si… ella venia detrás de mi, ahora la traigo-

**Ella corrió hacia un árbol y a los pocos minutos vi como una sonriente unicornio de color blanco acompañaba a Octavia, con un peinado un poco alocado y de dos colores, un azul fuerte y cian. Ella estaba usando unas gafas de color púrpura oscuro. Cuando las dos estuvieron frente mío Octavia dijo**

-Bueno… ella es Vinyl, es una amiga mía-

-Ya veo, un gusto en conocerte. Soy Pablo- **Me arrodille y estire mi mano hacia ella**

-¡Hola muchachote! ¡Ja! ¿Tu eres uno de esos famosos humanos, cierto?-

-Eh… si, soy un humano. ¿Por qué?-

-¡Siempre me pregunte como se vería uno!, y dime ¿Ya tienes una compañera?-

-¿Compañera?-

-Ya sabes picaron, novia, esposa, amante, o como sea que le digan ustedes- **Ella estaba dándome suaves golpes en mi costilla mientras levantaba sus cejas**

-Estoy casado, si a eso te refieres-

-Bah, lastima-

-¿Perdón?-

**Octavia interrumpió diciendo**

-Ella suele ser un poco… descortés, a veces. Pero es una buena chica-

-Ya veo… bueno, pasen. Se enfermaran si se quedan bajo la lluvia- **me quite de en medio dándoles paso libre hacia mi casa**

-¡Wow! Espera muchachote, tengo que traer algunas cosas-

-¿Hmm?-

**Observe como corría hacia un frondoso árbol y de detrás de este arrastraba una enorme caja de cartón, sorprendido mire a Octavia. Ella dijo**

-Se lo compro hoy, es para su trabajo de DJ-

-¿Es Dj?-

-Así es-

_***Bueno… esto si es un poco sorprendente, Octavia parece ser del tipo de chica a la cual le va mas la música clásica y los lugares tranquilos, pero esta unicornio es DJ, por lo cual significa que debe de andar de fiesta en fiesta… una extraña mezcla***_

**Fui apartado bruscamente de mis pensamientos al ver como un rayo partía al árbol donde vinyl estaba, una mitad cayo encima de ella, Octavia se quedo congelada ante tal imagen, sin dudarlo corrí hacia la unicornio la cual estaba en problemas. Intente levantar la mitad que estaba sobre ella pero era demasiado pesado para mí. Con desesperación ella gritaba**

-¡Ayúdame! ¡No me dejes aquí!-

-¡Resiste, ahora vuelvo!-

**Corrí hacia dentro de mi casa y subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, una vez dentro abrí el cajón de mi mesita de luz y quite el fondo falso. Tome con mi manos un vial el cual contenía a un liquido de color dorado… era una pócima Blutsauger.**

**Sin dudarlo destape la pócima y la bebí.**

**El efecto fue casi inmediato, una vez mas mis ojos tomaron un brillante tono carmesí. Corrí por las escaleras y fui hacia donde estaba vinyl. La cual dejo de gritar al ver mis ojos.**

-Resiste un poco mas, ahora mismo te ayudo-

**Sin hacer esfuerzo alguno moví el árbol que oprimía a la asustada unicornio, la levante del suelo y la cargue como si de un bebe se tratara, sabia que ella estaba asustada. Por lo cual gentilmente acaricie su cabeza y la reconfortaba con dulces palabras, la caja que ella había estado arrastrando quedo totalmente destruida por la otra mitad del árbol, me encogí de hombros y entramos a la casa, una vez cerraron la puerta todos bajamos al sótano. Vinyl me miro y dijo**

-Oye, si tanto deseos tienes de cargarme primero me tendrás que besar-

-Paso-

**La deje en el suelo y ella me miro con un poco de decepción**

-Lastima, no me hubiese resistido a mi héroe-

**Después de eso la noche transcurrió tranquila, había llegado la hora de dormir por lo cual me acosté junto a Applejack y la abrace, durante la madrugada me desperté a causa de que sentí que me estaban tocando, al girar la cabeza vi que detrás de mi estaba Octavia, se había dormido abrazándome, mire para mis pies y vi que Vinyl los estaba usando como almohada, suspire en voz baja y cerré nuevamente mis ojos.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 11, lamento el haberme tardado en actualizar el capitulo y les recomiendo que se den una pasadita por 'Un nuevo desafío' el fanfic del autor 'Edgareo'**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	12. Capitulo 12, Un viejo enemigo

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un Review, y para los que solo lo leyeron, les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo, y espero que haya sido de su gusto. Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 12**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Lentamente abrí mis ojos y mientras se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del sótano logre ver que Applejack aun seguía dormida, Vinyl cómodamente descansaba sobre mis pies, me di vuelta y me encontré con el rostro de Octavia, parecía que ella llevase horas despierta, al verme ella solo sonrío y susurro**

-_Buenos días dormilón_-

-_¿Octavia? ¿Qué haces despierta?_-

-_No soy de las que duermen mucho, generalmente me despierto con los primeros rayos del sol_-

-_Ya veo_-

**Metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque mi celular, al prenderlo vi que este marcaban las 7:35 de la mañana. Cuidadosamente me levante, intentando evitar despertar a Applejack o a Vinyl. Esquivando a las niñas que se habían dormido junto a su tía camine hacia la escalera, sin querer mi pie choco contra la costilla de Edgar el cual solo susurro dormido**

-_Hijo de…. Eso… es mío_-

**Vi que a este había estado babeando, puesto que hilos de saliva caían de su boca, me lleve la mano al rostro y continúe caminando hacia la escalera, subí hacia la planta principal donde los rayos del sol ya habían iluminado por completo el comedor.**

**Salí hacia al patio y me senté en una roca, el frío viento matutino me espabilo por completo. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire y suspire ruidosamente, a los pocos minutos salio Octavia la cual se sentó junto a mí. Ella dijo**

-Gracias-

-¿Perdón?-

-Gracias por salvar a Vinyl-

-No te preocupes, hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho-

-Pero tengo una pregunta Pablo, ¿Qué tienen tus ojos?-

-No es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte, antes de la media noche estaré bien-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Así es, no es la primera vez que uso esa pócima-

-¿Qué pócima?-

-Eh… dejémoslo así, no es nada importante-

**Estire mis músculos mientras bostezaba, una lagrima se escapo por mis ojos y mientras me la secaba. Octavia se levanto y puso sus cascos sobre mi pecho, haciéndome caer sobre el césped. Ella tan solo río inocentemente mientras yo la miraba totalmente perplejo**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tu esposa tiene razón, eres realmente encantador cuando estas nervioso-

-¿Mi esposa?-

**Ella se acostó junto a mi y suavemente mordió mi oreja derecha, amablemente la aleje de mi.**

**La mire seriamente y tan solo pude decir**

-Lo siento-

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia la casa sin mirar hacia atrás.**

**A pasado el tiempo y el día de mi cumpleaños había llegado, lentamente abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que todo estaba mas silencioso de lo que esperaba.**

**Vamos, seamos sinceros, con una Pinkie pie cerca, el día de tu cumpleaños era suficiente razón como para matarte de un susto mientras duermes. Por suerte eso no paso.**

**Lentamente camine hacia al baño donde me di una larga ducha, me afeite mi barba de unos días y me vestí con mi camisa negra favorita, unos pantalones jeans azul-oscuro. Una vez mas mis ojos han tomado su color original.**

**Baje las escaleras y una vez mas no vi a nadie, me encogí de hombros.**

**Me deje caer en el sofá y me tape los ojos con mi brazo**

_***¿Qué puedo hacer hoy?... no tengo deseos de pasar por una bulliciosa fiesta de cumpleaños, tal vez deba tomarme el día e irme a pescar. Hace tiempo que no como carne y creo que el pescado me vendrá bien***_

**Con el plan de un tranquilo día de pesca corrí hacia el mercado donde compre los objetos necesarios para armarme una caña improvisada, una vez la tenia lista me escabullí hacia el Liberty donde vi a Pier en cubierta. Me acerque a el y le dije**

-Oye Pier-

-¿Hmm? Ah, hola capitán-

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesita?-

-¿Podrías llevarme a algún lago que este alejado de ponyville?-

-Claro-

-Perfecto, entonces en marcha-

**Después de haber volado durante treinta minutos, aterrizamos en la orilla de un tranquilo lago, no se veía a nadie en las cercanías, me acerque a Pier y le dije**

-Por favor Pier, recuerda que no me has visto en todo el día, ¿Entendido?-

-Como ordene-

-Venme a buscar poco después de que haya anochecido, ¿bien?-

-Bien, que tenga un buen día capitán-

**Me senté a las orillas del lago y comencé a pescar. El día era uno de esos que simplemente lo puedes describir con una palabra; perfecto**

**El sol calentaba gentilmente mi piel mientras que un fresco viento jugaba con los mechones de mi cabello, trabe la caña de pescar entre unas rocas y me acosté en el césped.**

_***Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento Applejack y las chicas, de seguro Pinkie pie esta preparando una 'Súper mega fiesta' como suele decir ella, mientras que Applejack prepara un pastel, Rarity prepara la decoración de la habitación junto a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash debe de estar tomando una siesta y Twilight debe estar interrogando a Dante para saber mas de cómo son nuestras fiestas de cumpleaños***_

**Suspire ligeramente y en mis pies sentí como la caña se movía, me puse de pie y con fuerza jale de ella, por encima de mi cabeza salio volando un pez de buen tamaño.**

-Je, al fin comeré carne de nuevo-

**Me tomo unas dos horas el poder prender una hoguera, ahora con un pescado asándose al fuego, el olor de este cocinándose hacia que la boca se me hiciera agua. Aun que jamás fui a alguien que le gustara el pescado pero el hecho de pensar que una vez mas comería carne era lo único que necesitaba para desear tener un poco de el entre mis dientes.**

**Hacia poco que había caído la noche y yo estaba tirado sobre el césped con el estomago lleno, los huesos del pez los metí en un pequeño pozo que yo mismo había cavado. Sobre el horizonte vi como el Liberty se abría paso entre las nubes. Era hora de volver a casa.**

**Antes de que alguien pudieran detenerme me metí al baño. Donde me di una larga ducha y lave bien mis dientes, no tenia que dejar rastro alguno de lo que había comido.**

**Lance mi cabello hacia atrás y deje escapar un gran bostezo, estaba cansado y lo único que quería en este momento era el dormir. Saque mi celular del bolsillo y este marcaba que eran las 22:45 P.M, me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a ir hacia mi habitación, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, vi que Applejack subía por las escaleras, al verme ella se acerco y me pregunto**

-¿Recién volviste?-

-Ajam-

-¿Dónde andabas? Me tenías preocupada-

-Fui a… caminar-

-Entiendo, ven cariño-

**Camine junto a ella hasta la casa de Twilight, sabia lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, y aun que tenia demasiado sueño no quería ser grosero, las chicas de seguro se tomaron muchas molestias para prepararme algo para mi cumpleaños, lo mínimo que podía hacer era el sonreír**

**Applejack con una seña me invito a abrir la puerta, sonreí ligeramente y lentamente abrí la puerta. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, di unos cuantos pasos y esta se ilumino, una enorme cantidad de ponys decían 'Felicidades Pablo/Capitan'. Logre reconocer a muchos de los trabajadores de las minas, entre ellos estaba Balo y sus hermanos.**

**Carina, Dante y Liriam que cargaban a sus hijos, Ken, y Edgar se acercaron a mí y me acompañaron hasta mi pastel de cumpleaños.**

**Me encogí de hombros y me deje llevar por la fiesta**

**Eran las 3:35 de la mañana y recién me estaba acostando, junto a mi estaba una Applejack que al parecer había bebido demás. Hasta hace poco me había estado tratando de una manera muy 'Cariñosa' si no fuera por que ella se durmió de seguro esta vez no me hubiese podido aguantar.**

**Me pase la mano por la cabeza y observe por la ventana como la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno.**

**Me acosté junto a Applejack y la abrace firmemente, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarme dormido.**

**Desde entonces a pasado dos meses, como todas las tardes estoy en mi oficina revisando los papeles de los capas negras.**

**El 'Diseñador', el mismo sujeto que estuvo haciendo de informante durante el problema con Laurence me ha vuelto a enviar una carta**

Buenos días joven Pablo

Hacia tiempo que no hablábamos y eso se debe a que las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas últimamente, pero los dos sabemos muy bien que nada es para siempre.

Y temo que una vez mas su vida vuelve a estar en problemas.

Unos de mis informantes que viven en la tierra de los grifos me ha informado de que ha creído ver a alguien parecido a 'R' o como bien sabemos a Laurence.

Tal noticia fue perturbadora cuando la recibí, por lo cual como buen informante suyo. Supuse que lo mejor seria investigar a fondo, ¿Y sabe que descubrí?

Que todo era cierto, Laurence de algún modo ha conseguido entrar a la corte de uno de los reyes de esas tierras y en este momento esta envenenando con mentiras el oído del rey Broom.

Temo que intentara atacarte a ti o a la princesa. Ten cuidado y sobre todo prepárate para lo imprevisto, no dejes que te tome por sorpresa.

Por ahora me despido si llego a tener mas noticias sobre este asunto te enviare otra carta

**Cuando termine de leer la carta sentí como una mezcla de sentimientos rondaban por todo mi cuerpo, Miedo, Ansias, Ira, Valor, Odio, pero sobre todo deseo. Deseo de ver morir a Laurence, deseo de sentir su sangre corriendo entre mis dedos, deseos de matar al maldito que me uso como una marioneta e intento asesinarme.**

**Me levante de mi silla y me apoye junto a la ventana**

-Un lobo… con piel de oveja-

**Reí en voz baja y mientras miraba a las ardillas que correteaban por el manzano que estaba frente a mi ventana dije en voz baja**

-Laurence…una vez que te encuentre te desollare vivo-

**Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y parado frente a mí estaba Randall, con cara de disgusto dijo**

-¿Piensa escapar de nuevo?-

-Esta vez no Randall, que preparen el Liberty, nos vamos a Canterlot-

-¿Canterlot? ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo que avisarles a las princesas de un posible peligro-

-Esta bien-

**No paso ni una hora antes de que estuviéramos surcando las nubes a bordo del Liberty. Yo estaba en mi camarote, acostado en la cama reflexionando todos los posibles finales de este asunto, pero algo era obvio.**

**Si Laurence conseguía convencer al rey Broom para que ataque este país, todo se decidiría en una batalla.**

**En parte lo deseaba, pero por otra no quería tener que volver a luchar.**

**Cerré mis ojos y me propuse a descansar un poco hasta llegar a Canterlot.**

**Pasadas unas horas escuche que Randall decía**

-Pablo-

-….-

-Despierte jefe-

-….-

-Ya llegamos a Canterlot-

-**(Bostezo)** bien-

**Camine por las calles de Canterlot esquivando a sus ciudadanos, ignorantes del peligro que se acercaba. Cuando llegue al castillo fui escoltado por unos cincos guardias reales, abrieron las enormes puertas de la sala del trono y en sus respectivos lugares estaban Celestia y Luna.**

-Pablo, que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí, ¿Cómo esta tu familia?-

-Olvida las formalidades Celestia-

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Celestia se paro frente a mi

-Lee esto- Saque la arrugada carta de mi bolsillo y se la di

**Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y levito la carta hasta la altura de su rostro, a los pocos minutos ella cerro los ojos y con una voz llena de preocupación pregunto**

-¿Es cierto lo que dice la carta?-

-Confió plenamente en el 'Diseñador', por lo cual creo que si-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Hmm, interesante pregunta Celestia-

**Me apoye contra la pared y cruce mis brazos, aclare mi voz y dije**

-Mi idea principal seria la siguiente: esperar para confirmar si realmente es Laurence el que esta junto a ese tal rey broom, si es así. Y ellos deciden atacar este reino, la primera línea de defensa serian los capas negras y yo-

-¿Crees poder contra ellos? ¡Estamos hablando de un ejercito!- **Celestia se veía aterrada ante tal idea**

-¿Y eso que? Ya me eh enfrentado a los grifos una vez y asesine a cientos de ellos estando yo solo-

-¿Por qué lo haces? no tienes ningún deber hacia a mi o mi reino, ¿Por qué?-

-Es verdad, no tengo obligación alguna. Podría tomar a mi familia e irme, dejándolos a ustedes a su suerte, pero tu eres la princesa de estas tierras, las tierras donde mi familia vive. Por lo cual no permitiré que nadie te toque un solo cabello de tu cabeza. Y mucho menos se atreva a apuntar un arma hacia ti-

**Ligeramente ella se ruborizo e intento decir algo, pero yo la interrumpí**

-Por ahora encárgate de estar al tanto de lo que pasa en ese reino, si las cosas se salen de control. Y necesitas de mi hacha, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Que tengas un buen día-

**Ligeramente baje mi cabeza y camine hacia el Liberty… no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero solo algo me era claro.**

**Una vez más volvía a estar en peligro**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fanfic, sin anda mas que decir ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	13. Capitulo 13, Desesperación

_**Capitulo 13, Agradezco a los que dejaron un review y también a los que solo lo leyeron. Quiero aclarar desde ya que a este fanfic como máximo le quedaran tres capítulos de vida. Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Una vez estuve en la casa de los capas negras di la orden a los maestros de que se entrenara en las artes de la batalla a los nuevos reclutas, que Dwane preparara nuevas armaduras y armas, y que se prepararan una pócima blutsauger.**

**Camine hacia el patio mientras me quitaba mi camisa, me pare frente a unas rocas las cuales estaban atadas por una larga cuerda, lenta pero firmemente las levantaba y las volvía a dejar en el suelo. Si la batalla estaba próxima lo mejor seria estar preparado.**

**La luz del sol reflejaba el sudor que corría por mi espalda, Vi de reojo como unas sombras delataban que dos personas estaban paradas detrás de mí. Con una voz grabe dije**

-¿Qué quieren?-

-¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué estas entrenando?-

-¿Acaso importa?- **Deje las rocas en el suelo y me voltee**

-Observa bien Edgar, todo parecen estar alterados. ¿Qué sucede aquí Pablo?- **Ken se acerco a mi**

-Nada importante-

**Tome una vez mas las rocas y volví a levantarlas como si de pesas se trataran**

-¡No me mientas, dime que sucede aquí!- **Ken me tomo por el hombro y me hizo girar hacia el**

-Quita tu mano… ahora-

-¡No lo hare hasta que me cuentes lo que te sucede!-

-**(Suspiro)** Créanme, no es nada que les importe-

-Dímelo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-** La mirada en el rostro de Edgar y Ken parecían sinceras**

**Me senté en el suelo y lance mi cabello hacia atrás, dejando mi rostro al descubierto.**

**Aclare mi voz y mientras mi mirada se perdía entre las nubes les relate el posible peligro que se acercaba a estas tierras.**

**Ya no quedaba nada mas que decir, me levante y volví a tomar las rocas. Mientras levantaba las improvisadas pesas dije**

-Ken, deberías tomar a Lisa e irte lo mas lejos que puedas de aquí. No me gustaría que te vieras involucrado en una pelea que no es tuya y en cuanto a ti Edgar. Deberías irte con ellos-

**Después de varios segundos de un sepulcral silencio, escuche como Ken reía en voz baja.**

**Voltee mi rostro hacia el**

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Lo…lo siento, por un momento creí que hablabas en serio-

-¿Qué?-

-Es… es que creí que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me marche junto a Edgar-

-Hablo muy en serio- **Me estaba empezando a irritar**

**Ken volteo su mirada hacia Edgar y dijo en un tono burlón**

-¿Te iras conmigo solo por que este tonto lo dijo?-

-Ni hablar-

**Fruncí el seño y deje caer violentamente las rocas en el suelo, me puse frente a ellos y dije con una voz llena de irritación**

-¡¿Creen que estoy jugando? ¡No sean idiotas y váyanse cuando antes de este pueblo!-

-¿Y quien nos obligara, tu?- **Ken se acerco a mi y con su dedo índice golpeo repetidamente mi frente**

-Deja….de hacer… eso, no estoy de humor para tonterías-

-Dinos, ¿Quién nos obligara a irnos? ¿Tu? ¿Un tipo el cual no puede confiar en sus amigos en los momentos difíciles?-

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada acerca de cómo pienso!-

-¡Entonces explícanoslo por que hasta ahora no hemos hecho más que escuchar puras idioteces de tu parte!-

-¡¿Es tan difícil de entender que no quiero que les pase nada? ¡¿Acaso crees que deseo que todo esto este pasando? ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que estar bajo la lluvia resistiendo una y otra y otra vez el choque de cientos de malditos contra tu escudo? ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener que partirle el cráneo a alguien con un hacha? ¡¿Acaso lo sabes?-

-¡¿Y tu sabes lo que es tener que pasar hambre durante muchas noches, y la única solución que tienes para tener un alimento digno, es el robarlo?-

-¡Cállate!- **Lo empuje chocando mi hombro contra su pecho**

-¡Oblígame!-

**Me prepare para golpear a Ken en el rostro, pero me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.**

_***¿Por qué lo golpeare? ¿Por exponer su punto de vista?... yo no soy así, maldita sea… toda esta presión me esta haciendo cambiar***_

**Relaje mis músculos y deje escapar un gran suspiro, con determinación mire los ojos de Ken y dije**

-¿Realmente no te quieres ir?-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Acaso crees que te dejare que te diviertas solo?-

-Ken, esto no es un juego. Posiblemente algunos de nosotros terminara muerto-

-Lo se-

**Tanto Edgar como Ken pusieron sus manos en mis hombros, ligeramente sonreí. Pero a los pocos segundos esta desapareció, con un tono de voz firme dije**

-Vayan con Dwane y díganle que quieren una armadura y armas. Pueden pedirles que les forje un arma personal para ustedes, es todo. Retírense-

**Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo 'Si capitán', cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos me reí en voz baja, después de eso continúe con mi entrenamiento.**

**Desde entonces ha pasado más de dos meses, casi no e ido a casa. El supervisar el entrenamiento de los capas negras ha consumido casi todo mi tiempo. Muchas veces me e quedado a dormir en mi oficina.**

**Dwane ha forjado dos armaduras especialmente diseñadas para Edgar y Ken.**

**Ken se a pedido una cota de malla la cual lleva debajo de una remera de color negra, en sus costados tiene unas líneas de color carmesí.**

**Edgar a pedido que se le forje una replica de mi armadura, pero el material del que esta hecha la mía es muy difícil de conseguir, por lo cual la suya no es tan resistente como la original.**

**El cumpleaños de Applejack esta cerca por lo cual en las ocasiones que me quedo a dormir en mi oficina le eh estado armando un pequeño collar, similar al que le di a Carina para su cumpleaños numero doce, la diferencia es que este lleva una foto de los niños y ella.**

**Lo e atado con una pequeña cadena de plata.**

**Mi temor se ha hecho realidad, en este momento nos han llegado noticias de que las fuerzas del rey Broom están marchando hacia Canterlot.**

**Randall entro rápidamente a mi oficina y con nerviosidad me puso al tanto de los sucesos, tranquilamente cruce mis brazos y cerré los ojos.**

**Necesitaba pensar cuidadosamente mi próximo movimiento.**

-¿Jefe?-

-Shh… por favor Randall, dame unos minutos-

-C…como ordene-

**Después de diez minutos de absoluto silencio, el cual utilice para imaginar distintos posibles escenarios de cómo podría terminar esto. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me puse de pie, con una voz firme dije**

-Randall-

-¡¿Si jefe?-

**-Envía una carta a las tierras de los Diamond Dogs, diles que el 'Mata reyes' necesita de su ayuda. Después envía otra a Lion tail, dile que es hora de que devuelva el favor-**

-Como ordene jefe-

**Una vez Randall salio de mi oficina, camine hacia el sofá y me recosté en el. Deje escapar un suspiro y dije en voz baja**

-Las piezas están en el tablero… ahora falta esperar a que se comiencen a mover

**Desde entonces a pasado dos días, las noticias del avance de las tropas de Broom son cada vez más alarmantes, por suerte Lion tail y el actual gobierno de los Diamond Dog han decidido ayudarme.**

**Para mañana en la mañana estarán llegando dos mil arqueros Diamond Dogs y quinientos soldados del reino de los grifos, liderados por Lion tail.**

**Sabia que era una decisión estupida el mover a una fuerza tan grande, y mas desde distintos lados del mundo. Pero en este momento necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, puesto que las tropas de Broom llegaban fácilmente a los cuatro mil soldados. Un número bastante aterrador.**

**En este momento estoy viendo como doscientos de nuestros miembros se preparan para marchar hacia canterlot. El lugar donde nos reuniríamos y marcharíamos hacia el campo de batalla.**

**Esta era la última noche que me quedaría en ponyville… posiblemente la última noche que podría pasar con mi familia…**

**El dolor que sentía en ese momento al saber que tendría que abandonar una vez más a mi familia para marchar hacia la guerra era indescriptible.**

**Pero no seria tan tonto como para perder el tiempo lamentándome por algo que no se podía evitar, era mejor el aprovechar el poco tiempo que me quedaba y gastarlo con mis hijos y esposa.**

**Cerré la puerta de mi oficina y calmadamente camine hacia casa.**

**Cuando llegue al porche de mi casa lentamente abrí la puerta y me metí dentro.**

**Vi como Sten estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, Applejack estaba junto a las niñas leyéndoles un cuento, una tierna sonrisa se grabo en mi rostro y lentamente me acerque a ellas**

-Y entonces el joven príncipe dijo- **Applejack no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia**

-Si me regalas una flor, yo te regalo mi corazón- **tome una rosa que había en el florero de la mesa y se la puse frente al rastro de Applejack**

**Las niñas al verme gritaron al mismo tiempo '¡Papa!', me arrodille y extendí mis brazos hacia ellas.**

**Ellas al ver esto se abalanzaron sobre mí, entre risas dijeron**

-¡Papa, papa! ¿Sabes que hoy en la escuela me dijeron que soy muy inteligente?-

-¿De verdad? Bueno, eso es muy bueno. Después de todo el conocimiento es muy importante-

-¡A mi me dijeron que soy buena haciendo deportes! ¿Eso también es bueno, no es así papa?- **Carol me miraba buscando mi aprobación**

-Por supuesto que si hija, si te esfuerzas quizás puedas ser mejor que tu madre-

-¿Tienes hambre papa? En este momento Sten esta preparando la cena-

-Suena bien, ¿Por qué no van a ayudar a su hermano?-

**Las niñas me sonrieron y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina a los pocos segundos que entraron escuche como unas ollas se caían al fregadero. Me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie.**

**Applejack se acerco a mí y dijo**

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

-Pues… a un hambriento Pablo- **Dije en un tono Juguetón**

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir en la oficina-

-Lo siento muchísimo si últimamente no eh estado en casa… es solo que… muchas cosas han estado pasando-

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué tipo de 'cosas'?- **Applejack se veía un poco preocupada**

-Te lo diré luego… ahora mismo tengo que subir a buscar unas cosas-

-¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí, cierto?-

-Por supuesto que si-

-Ya veo, me alegra saber que pasaras un rato con tu familia- ella se acerco a mi y tiernamente beso mi mejilla

**Le sonreí y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, una vez dentro cerré la puerta con llave y tranquilamente camine hacia mi armario, lo abrí y de entre unas camisas sucias saque mi vieja mochila. La tire en la cama y de mi mesita de luz removí el fondo falso para sacar la pócima blutsauger que me quedaba, la metí en la mochila y volví a dejarla en su apestoso escondite.**

**Esa misma noche cene en familia, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia y ya casi me había olvidado de la tranquilidad que puede conllevar el hacerlo.**

**Una vez lave los platos, subí a mi habitación, al abrir la puerta vi como Applejack dormía tranquilamente, camine hacia la ventana y lentamente la abrí, cuando sentí como el viento jugaba con mi cabello decidí sentarme en la ventana a tomar un poco de aire.**

**Mi mirada se perdió en la Luna y sus brillantes compañeras, ellas habían capturado mi atención hasta tal grado que no escuche como Applejack se había despertado y estaba detrás de mi, cuando escuche su voz casi hace que me caiga de la ventana. Con torpeza luche para no caerme.**

**Una vez estuve dentro de la habitación ella me pregunto**

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Pues, si no le damos importancia al hecho de que casi me caigo de un segundo piso, pues nada importante- **Sabia a lo que ella se refería pero intente esquivar la pregunta con una de mis bromas**

-No juegues conmigo Pablo, sabes bien de lo que hablo-

-Vaya… mira la hora, creo que lo mejor será dormir- **saque mi celular y vi que este marcaba las 2:45 de la madrugada**

**Camine disimuladamente hacia la cama pero Applejack se puso delante mío y con determinación dijo**

-¿A que te referías con que habías estado ocupado con unas 'cosas'?-

-Oh… vamos, no seas así Applejack, es la primera vez en meses que vengo a dormir a la casa y te pones en el plan de incomodarme-

-Eres tan fácil de leer Pablo, se muy bien que me ocultas algo-

-Applejack… basta por favor, me estas incomodando-

-¿Así que no vas a hablar, eh? Pues entonces yo daré el primer paso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Se muy bien que pronto te iras a Canterlot, también se que vas a ir a luchar contra ese tal Braam!-

-Broom-

-¿Qué?-

-Se llama Broom, y si. Tienes razón, mañana me voy a Canterlot-

-¡Lo sabia!-

-Pero déjame explicártelo-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡¿Acaso pensabas irte sin decírmelo?-

-Escúchame, no pensaba hacer tal cosa… mañana te lo iba a decir-

-¡¿Por qué?-

-Por que si te lo decía antes, te ibas a poner justo como ahora-

-¡¿Y como querías que reaccionara? ¡¿Querías que te dijera 'Ah, muy bien amorcito, ve a que te maten esos grifos. Por favor recuerda llevar una bufanda, tal vez haga frío', Es eso lo que esperabas?-

-No exactamente-

**Me acosté en la cama y puse mis manos en mi nuca mientras miraba tranquilamente a Applejack**

-¡Todavía no hemos terminado de discutir!-

-Nadie dijo que lo hagamos hecho-

-Escúchame… por favor Pablo… no vayas, ¡Vas a hacer que te maten!-

**Applejack se acostó a mi lado y mientras intentaba convencerme de que no fuera, vi como ella lloraba desconsoladamente**

**Aparte la mirada de su rostro y con un tono frío dije**

-Tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber-

-No tienes un deber con nadie, tú no eres un pony. ¡Eres un humano!-

-Lo se, pero mi deber es con mi familia y amigos, y si debo arriesgar mi cuello a cambio de que ellos estén a salvo, lo hare-

-No quiero perderte… si vas de seguro no volverás-

-¿Acaso importa? Si yo llego a caer en combate, estoy seguro que ni a las niñas ni a ti les faltara algo, después de todo si llego a morir heredarías mis cosas-

-¡No quiero ninguna maldita empresa, no quiero ser la capitana de ninguna hermandad!, ¡Quiero envejecer junto al hombre con el que me case!-

-Tal vez lo hagas, tal vez no, no estoy seguro-

**Gire mi cabeza hacia ella y mientras la miraba a los ojos dije**

-Pero de lo que estoy realmente seguro es que si no voy a luchar, la vida como la conoces arderá hasta convertirse en cenizas-

-Yo...yo… ¿Estas realmente seguro de que deseas hacer esto?-

-No, pero ¿Tengo alternativa?-

-Eres un tonto-

-y por eso me quieres-

-Dudo que lo nuestro siga siendo amor-

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas, solo así te creeré-

**Ella me miro a los ojos y en estos solo se podía ver una cosa… dolor, a pesar de que intento el decirme que ya no me amaba, le fue imposible. Gentilmente la acerque a mi y mientras la abrazaba le susurre**

-Cálmate… te prometo que hare lo posible por volver-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Así es-

**Ella se durmió en mis brazos, a los pocos minutos yo también caí dormido.**

**Ha pasado dos días desde entonces.**

**En este momento me encuentro en la sala del trono explicándole mi plan a Celestia.**

**Con un mapa de un gran valle en el cual se desataría la batalla le señalaba mi estrategia**

-Tenia pensado el poner los Arqueros aquí- **Señale una zona montañosa en la cual fácilmente podrían ocultarse los arqueros**- Ellos estarán bajo las ordenes de Ken

-Interesante, ¿y que harás con las tropas de ese tal 'Lion tail'?- **Pregunto Celestia**

-Pues, el Liderara la carga desde el oeste, tomándolos por sorpresa una vez que la carga del enemigo haya acabado-

-En otras palabras son una fuerza para rematar al enemigo, ¿Cierto?-

-Así es princesa, los soldados que trae no son lo suficientemente numerosos como para ser usados en un ataque frontal. En otras palabras sus bajas se reducirán y su daño aumentara si son usados para un ataque sorpresa-** mientras explicaba todo esto me rasque el mentón**

-¿Y tú que harás?-

-Mi lugar esta junto a mis muchachos, es decir en primera línea-

-¿Y ese chico…como era que se llamaba?…eh… ¿Etgar?-

-Edgar, princesa, el estará supervisando las cosas en el Liberty-

-Parece que tienes todo pensado, sin nada más que decir Pablo. Te deseo suerte-

-Gracias princesa. Creo que será mejor que comencemos a marchar hacia el campo de batalla-

**En este momento vestía mi armadura y una larga capa de color bordo que Rarity había diseñado para mi, camine hacia un balcón el cual estaba ubicado arriba del lugar donde esperaban las tropas, cuando Salí ellos me miraron con atención. De entre la multitud se escuchaba como susurraban '¿Este es el mata reyes? No es lo que me esperaba' 'Interesante, así que este es el tipo que ayudo a Lion Tail' '¿Por qué tenemos que luchar junto a estos ponys y grifos? Ellos no han hecho nada por nosotros'**

**Aclare mi garganta y dije**

-¡Grifos, Diamond Dogs, Capas negras! ¡Les pido que me escuchen!-

**Me quite el casco y lo puse bajo mi brazo.**

-¡Se que muchos de ustedes han sido traídos a la guerra por sus lideres! ¡Pero tengan en cuenta algo!-

**Apunte con el dedo índice a los Diamond Dogs y grite**

-¡Yo e luchado junto a ustedes para que su gente sean libres! ¡Ahora díganme! ¡¿Si esa libertad que tienen en este momento se viera amenazada por alguien, como reaccionarían?-

**Los Diamond Dogs se miraron entre ellos, uno dio un paso al frente y mientras levantaba su arco al cielo grito**

-¡Lucharía!-

**Golpee con mi mano la baranda del balcón y grite**

-¡Exacto! ¡Lucharían por ella! ¡Este enemigo que se acerca desde el norte amenaza la libertad de todos!-

**Un pequeño Diamond Dog dio un paso al frente y dijo**

-Ellos quieren tomar este país, no es nuestro problema-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Y no solo eso, aparte eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Yo no soy de tu raza ni tenia ningún deber hacia tu gente y aun así luche codo a codo con ustedes para que sus cadenas se rompieran!-

**El pequeño egoísta se volvió a esconder entre sus compañeros, me pare firme y me puse el casco.**

-Hermanos. Créanme, yo tengo mucho que perder y poco que ganar. Pero aun así voy a marchar al campo de batalla, ¡Si ustedes no desean seguirme, son libres de irse! ¡Yo no arrastrare a nadie conmigo en contra de su voluntad!-

**Los diferentes soldados se miraron entre si, Víctor. Dio un paso al frente y grito**

-¡Los capas negras lo seguiremos hasta donde usted vaya! ¡Aun si eso significa ir hasta el fin del mundo y de vuelta!-

**Todos los que llevaban puestas las armaduras reglamentarias de los capas negras dieron un grito al mismo tiempo, se sentían inspirados. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos y ellos en mí.**

**Lion tail salio de entre sus grifos y dijo**

-¡Querido camarada, te seguiremos contra el idiota Broom, es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que nadie se mete con nosotros!-

**Los grifos seguirían a su rey hasta el ultimo aliento, si el estaba de mi lado, entonces sus soldados también lo estarían.**

**Desvíe mi mirada hacia los Diamond Dogs, esperando a que ellos en cualquier momento se dieran la vuelta y se marcharan. Pero un enorme can el cual llevaba puesta una armadura plateada y una capa gris dijo**

-¡Yo luche a tu lado hace un año! ¡Y no me podría sentir más feliz de volver a hacerlo! ¡Puede que el escenario sea distinto pero el ideal es el mismo! ¡Conservar nuestra libertad! ¡Mi espada y los arcos de mis hermanos están contigo, Mata reyes!-

**El enorme can golpeo su pecho con orgullo y a los pocos segundos sus compañeros lo imitaron.**

**Sonreí ligeramente y grite a todo pulmón**

-¡Entonces marcharemos a la guerra hermanos, beban y coman hasta no poder mas, si tienen familia aquí visítenla, puesto que nos iremos con los primeros rayos del sol!-

**Levante mi puño hacia el cielo mientras los observaba, a los pocos segundos todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.**

**No tenia nada mas que decir, me di la vuelta y camine hacia dentro del castillo. De re ojo vi que Celestia lucia sorprendida ante tal cambio de actitud de los distintos soldados, Con paso firme Salí de la sala del trono esquivando a los guardias reales, cuando estaba saliendo del castillo Randall y Edgar me detuvieron**

-Gran discurso-** Dijo Edgar con un poco de sarcasmo**

-No importa si fue bueno o malo, necesitaba decirlo-

-Bah, estuvo bien. Aun que yo lo hubiese hecho mejor-

-Entonces te invito a que dialogues con las tropas de Broom y les pidas amablemente que me entreguen a Laurence y de paso a su rey-

-Lo pensare-

-Payaso-

**Randall se acerco a mí y dijo**

-Jefe, ya tenemos los barriles de aceite. En este momento lo están subiendo al Liberty-

-Perfecto, ¿Algo mas?-

-No, es todo… pero, si me permite la pregunta, ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?-

-Mostrarle un fragmento del infierno a Laurence- **Sonreí con un poco de malicia**

**Edgar me miro y poco a poco se acerco a Randall, acerco su boca a la oreja de Randall y le susurro**

-A veces da miedo…-

-Es normal que el jefe tenga ese odio, después de todo el casi fue asesinado por Laurence-

-El nunca me contó bien esa historia…-

-Después te la relatare, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer-

**Tras una semana de marcha llegamos al valle donde la batalla se libraría. Era un enorme valle, estaba rodeado de pequeñas montañas y bosques, por lo cual lo hacia el lugar perfecto para un ataque sorpresa. Y para el esconder a los arqueros.**

**Ken tomo el Liderazgo de los arqueros Diamond Dogs, por lo cual el estaría en el escondite hasta que se de la señal y se descargue la primera lluvia de flechas.**

**Junto a ellos estaban las tropas de Lion Tail las cuales esperarían a que el enemigo se retirara para darles caza.**

**Volando por encima de nuestras cabezas estaba el Liberty, en cubierta estaban los cientos de barriles de aceite. Listos para ser lanzados hacia el enemigo.**

**La estrategia para minimizar las pérdidas seria que los unicornios estén atentos a los heridos, para ser telé transportados a la nave y se les proporcione atención médica.**

**Todo estaba listo para dar comienzo a la batalla, desde el horizonte una enorme sombra se acercaba, amenazante hacia el reino de Celestia… hacia mi hogar.**

**Se detuvieron al ver a mis tropas, las cuales no superaban los mil soldados, tanto grifos como capas negras.**

**Tome el catalejo que Randall me había entregado unas horas antes, y observe hacia el ejército enemigo.**

-Grifos… todos con buenas armaduras, esto va a ser difícil…- dije mientras pasaba mi lengua nerviosamente por mi labio superior

_***Además su numero es realmente aplastante, solo espero que la trampa del aceite funcione***_

**Logre divisar a un enorme grifo el cual en vez de casco llevaba una corona de oro, incrustada con diferentes gemas, en su mayoría esmeraldas.**

**Junto a el estaba el maldito de Laurence, que con su lengua viperina había conseguido envenenar con mentiras la cabeza de ese pobre diablo.**

**Lance el catalejo hacia mis espaldas y desenfunde al Gelidar. Parecía que el también sabia lo que vendría… estaba deseoso de luchar, de desgarrar los músculos de mis enemigos y dejarlos en un charco de su propia sangre. El Gelidar emanaba con fiereza un aura de color celeste.**

**Levante la fina cadena que colgaba de mi cuello y de entre mi armadura salieron dos pócimas Blutsauger, delicadamente rompí la cadena que sujetaba a una de ellas.**

**Destape el vial y lo bebí lentamente.**

**Pasaron menos de cinco segundos hasta que los efectos se hicieron presentes.**

**Lance la pócima hacia los árboles y tome mi escudo del suelo. El ruido de la trompeta enemiga señalaba que la batalla iniciaba.**

**A los pocos segundos una horda de miles de grifos cargaba contra nosotros, levante mi brazo y señale hacia ellos, con una voz grave grite**

-¡Muéstrenles lo que pasa cuando me desafían!-

**El Liberty voló por encima de nosotros hasta llegar hacia la horda enemiga, cuando estuvo encima de ellos cientos de barriles de aceite cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Algunos aplastaron al enemigo antes de reventarse contra el suelo y empaparlos con su contenido, extrañados los grifos se vieron entre ellos.**

**Sonreí con malicia y grite**

-¡Que ardan!-

**Un arquero Diamond Dogs disparo una flecha incendiada hacia el cielo**

_**/Ojos de Ken/**_

-¡Es la señal!- **Dije con nerviosidad mientras señalaba a la flecha**- ¡Disparen!

**El ruido de miles de arcos disparándose se hoyo detrás de mi, levante un poco la mirada y vi como el cielo se iluminaba por las flechas incendiarias que volaban hacia los empapados grifos.**

-Buena suerte Pablo-

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

**Cuando las primeras flechas alcanzaron a los grifos rápidamente se incendiaron, los más afortunados murieron al instante a causa de una flecha… y los demás tardaron en caer muertos a causa del fuego. Por un momento se hizo el silencio entre mis soldados, lo único que se escuchaba en ese paisaje dantesco eran los gritos de dolor que venia de parte de los grifos.**

**Cuando parecía que el enemigo estaría listo para retirarse vi como sus compañeros volaban por encima de los calcinados cadáveres hacia nosotros.**

**Puse mi escudo delante de mí y grite**

-¡Llego la hora! ¡El enemigo esta aquí! ¡No tengan piedad de ellos, por que ellos no la tendrán con ustedes!-

**Los capas negras se pusieron junto a mí y grite con furia**

-¡Por gloria y honor! ¡Si caen aquí recuerden que no serán olvidados, pasaran a la historia como valientes héroes que lucharon por la libertad de los demás! ¡Cargaaad!-

**Corrí junto a mis hermanos contra el enemigo, el olor a carne quemada hacia que se me revolviera el estomago. Pero no quería demostrar que eso me molestara, en este momento lo único que tenia en mi cabeza era el encontrar a Broom y a Laurence para degollarlos por mi mismo.**

**Cuando el primer desgraciado se puso delante de mi lo golpee con mi escudo usando toda mi fuerza, escuche el sordo ruido de su cuello al romperse. Los capas negras chocaron contra el enemigo lanzándolos por los aires e incluso aplastando algunos infortunados.**

**No pude darme cuenta a tiempo de que unos grifos estaban detrás de mí, ellos me tomaron por los brazos y me elevaron en el cielo, me estaban llevando al otro lado de las llamas. Al lugar donde la mitad del ejército enemigo esperaba.**

**Al ver esto comencé a retorcerme para poder liberar alguno de mis brazos, tras forcejear unos segundos logre zafar el brazo con el cual sujetaba al Gelidar, con un movimiento rápido corte en canal a uno de mis captores haciéndolo caer sobre las llamas. Si el corte o la caída no lo había matado el fuego lo haría.**

**Antes de que pudiera asesinar al otro el soltó mi brazo haciéndome caer sobre sus compañeros.**

**Puse el escudo delante de mí y con una increíble fuerza aplaste a varios pobres diablos que estaban esperando ansiosos a clavar sus garras en mí, rápidamente me puse de pie y encare al enemigo.**

**Desde todos lados se abalanzaron sobre mi, no importa cuantos matara seguían saliendo mas, por cada grifo asesinado lo remplazaban dos mas.**

**Una afilada garra me tomo de la mano izquierda mientras que otros tres intentaban quitarme el escudo, los demás al ver que sus golpes eran inútiles en mi armadura comenzaron a quitármela, primero fueron mis hombreras, luego mis guantes, y al final mi pechera. Su suicida tarea les había costado la vida de cientos de sus amigos, alrededor mío estaban tirados sobre un charco de su propia sangre un numero increíble de grifos, los cuales lucían horribles cortes en la garganta, pecho, estomago e incluso algunas amputaciones en sus alas y patas.**

**El cansancio en mi ya era evidente, a pesar de la vitalidad y la fuerza sobre humana que me daba la pócima Blutsauger ya no podía mantenerme en pie, apoyado sobre mi rodilla derecha respirando forzosamente observaba como los grifos se acercaban lentamente a mi. Estando a solo unos metros de mi ellos se detuvieron, extrañado ante tal acción me forcé a ponerme de pie y encararles una vez mas.**

**Antes de que yo cargara nuevamente contra ellos vi como de entre los grifos se abrían paso Laurence y Broom.**

**En un tono burlón Laurence dijo**

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, hoy no es mi cumpleaños y no recuerdo haber hecho algo bueno como para encontrarme con semejante presente-

-¡Hijo de puta, es hora de que pagues todo lo que haz hecho! ¡Esta vez no habrá exilio que te salve de mi!- **La ira que sentía en ese momento estaba tomando el control de mis acciones**- ¡Te desollare vivo!

**Al intentar correr hacia el sentí como un agudo dolor atravesaba mi pierna izquierda, gire bruscamente mi cabeza para ver que sucedía y vi que una lanza me había atravesado el gemelo.**

**El rostro de Laurence el cual antes demostraba miedo ahora se veía con confianza.**

**Con nerviosidad el comenzó a reír, unas lagrima cayeron de sus ojos y dijo**

-¡Pero que idiota! ¡¿Creías que podrías tocarme? ¡Ahora soy alguien mucho más poderoso que antes! ¡Ni siquiera tu puedes contra mi!-

-¡Acércate y veras como destruyo esa falsa confianza que te tienes! ¡Pelea como un hombre, si logras ganarme entonces creeré que eres más fuerte que yo! ¡Pero por ahora no eres mas que un maldito parasito el cual aplastare con mi bota!- Lentamente cojee hacia el mientras sostenía firmemente al Gelidar- ¡Intenta matarme si te crees tan fuerte!-

**Una sonrisa se grabo en su rostro, se acerco a Broom y le susurro algo. A los pocos segundos el rey grifo suspiro y dijo**

-Es una lastima, quería luchar contigo pero mi consejero me dijo que era mejor no arriesgarse, es una lastima hijo de los humanos- **El rey Broom cambio su expresión a una mas sombría y en un tono frío dijo**- Acaben con el

**Sentí como unas garras cortaban mi espalda, pecho y piernas.**

**Antes de que pudieran clavarme una lanza en el rostro escuche como Laurence gritaba**

-¡No lo maten!- **en un tono mas oscuro dijo**- quiero que sufra

**El rey Broom lo miro contemplativo y solo asintió con la cabeza, después de eso vi como los grifos salían volando hacia el otro lado de la muralla de fuego. Laurence se acerco a mí y me susurro**

-Buenas noches 'Señor' Pablo, espero que su hermana siga tan linda como la recuerdo- **en un tono el cual haría avergonzar hasta al mas pervertido el dijo**- tengo aun mas deseos de conocerla

**Fruncí el seño y usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba lo tome por la pata. El al ver esto tan solo se rió nerviosamente y camino lejos de mi.**

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 13. Lamento si demore en actualizar el Fanfic, bueno… ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**_


	14. Capitulo 14, Decisiones

_**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir así que les dejo el capitulo 14**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Sentía dolor… mucho dolor, mis brazos me sangraban. Casi no sentía las piernas y la espalda me ardía.**

**Pero el lugar donde mas estaba herido era en mi orgullo… ese maldito de Laurence se había reído de mi justo delante mío.**

-No se lo perdonare… no…no… ¡No!-

**Un abrumador frío comenzó a invadir cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí que me abrazaban por detrás, unos mechones de tono azul-verdoso cayeron por mis hombros, al girar un poco la cabeza vi que era Chrysalis, con un tono dulce dijo**

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes humano?, me decepcionas-

-¿Qué haces aquí? este no es el lugar para una señorita- **con gran esfuerzo sujete su mano**

-Estas frío…. Por lo que veo no te queda mucho tiempo-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Tengo entendido que eso que te cuelga del cuello es una pócima blutsauger, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se muchas cosas, joven humano-

-Entiendo, ayúdame a beberla-

-Esta bien… recuéstate-

**Ella con delicadeza apoyo mi cabeza en sus piernas, rompió la fina cadena que sujetaba a la pócima y destapo el vial**

-Bébela despacio-

-Date prisa, con cada momento que pasa siento que Laurence escapa-

-Créeme, el no va a escapar-

**Apoyo la pócima en mi boca y lentamente hizo que la bebiera. Pasados unos segundos de que ingerí el líquido sentí como mi cuerpo ardía. Cada centímetro de mi me dolía y me quemaba, mi corazón latía tan rápido que pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar dentro de mi….después de eso solo hubo silencio, todo a mi alrededor se callo, los gritos de los soldados dejaron de escucharse, éramos solo Chrysalis y yo.**

**Ella se acerco a mi oreja y susurro**

-Ahora ponte de pie humano, ponte de pie y acaba con tus enemigos-

**Las heridas de mi cuerpo se habían cerrado, dejando solo cicatrices. Tire mí ensangrentado cabello hacia atrás y tome a Chrysalis por los brazos y la acerque mí**

-Te debo una-

-Ya lo creo-

-¿tienes hambre?-

-Siempre-

-Entonces permíteme agradecértelo-

**Junte mis labios con los suyos, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Un ligero rubor comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de Chrysalis, me separe bruscamente de ella y mientras le sonreía dije**

-Es todo por ahora-

-Es más de lo que necesito -

-¿Tu gente esta aquí?-

-Si, de hecho son las fuerzas de reservas de Broom, solo que el no lo sabe-

-Perfecto, diles que ataquen a el ejercito de Broom. Después de eso retírate de aquí, esto va a ser una carnicería-

-Entendido-

**Tome al Gelidar del suelo y corrí hacia el lugar donde la batalla se estaba concentrando, una cantidad increíble de grifos luchaban con desesperación contra los capas negras, podía escuchar los nerviosos gritos de Randall dando ordenes. Sin piedad alguna le clave el Gelidar en la espalda de un soldado enemigo, con todo mi cuerpo quemándome por dentro no deje dar brutales golpes hacia los grifos que estaban a mí alrededor, desgarrando cuellos, espaldas, alas y cabezas. Si hubiese tenido un espejo delante de mi de seguro me hubiese asustado de mi apariencia, un hombre de casi dos metros, totalmente cubierto de sangre y con dos brillantes puntos carmesí en su mirar.**

**Los gritos de mis enemigos no hacían mas que aumentar la sed de sangre que tenia en ese momento, cuando los grifos comenzaron a correr despavoridos llego el momento de que Lion Tail hiciera su trabajo, desde la montaña volaron cientos de grifos que usaban la armadura reglamentaria de los capas negras, tomaron por sorpresa a los desertores enemigos iniciando una segunda batalla, tome una bocanada de aire y a todo pulmón grite**

-¡Reagrúpense!-

**Detrás de mi se posicionaron los capas negras que no habían sido herido en la batalla, abatidos por el cansancio se exigían a si mismos para estar de pie.**

-¡No permitan que el enemigo avance hacia aquí!- Sabia que ellos no serian de ayuda a la hora de cazar a Laurence o a Broom, por lo cual la decisión mas sabia en ese momento era la de dejarlos como defensores- ¡Randall, asegúrate de que los heridos consigan atención medica inmediatamente!

**Sin darle oportunidad a que Randall me dijera algo, corrí hacia el enemigo, tenia que encontrar a Broom y a Laurence.**

**Esquivando y a veces matando a algún grifo que se me cruzaba por el camino me dispuse a encontrar a mi Némesis. Con un lenguaje comparable al de un camionero después de beberse unas cervezas escuche como Broom impartía ordenes a sus despavoridos soldados, me abrí camino hacia el, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le di una descomunal patada en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.**

**Le sonreí sádicamente y dije**

-¿Querías luchar conmigo, cierto? Al parecer podré cumplir ese deseo-

-¿Estas vivo? Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-No pienso morir hasta haberle cortado la cabeza a Laurence y orinado sobre ella, ese maldito no escapara esta vez-

-¿Así que es a Laurence al que buscas, eh? Pues bien, si me logras vencer te diré donde esta-

-Suena bien… ¡Ponte de pie rey de los grifos, te enseñare que tan destructiva puede ser mi raza!-

**Broom alzo vuelo y me tomo de los hombros, clavando sus afiladas garras en mis desnudos hombros. Levante mi brazo izquierdo y lo tome por el cuello, mientras que con el derecho intentaba zafarme de el.**

**Con fuerza baje su cabeza hacia la altura de mi ombligo y levante rápidamente mi rodilla, golpeándolo en el rostro con ella.**

**Con brusquedad el se separo de mi, de su rostro caían grandes gotas de sangre. Tome al Gelidar del suelo y grite**

-¡¿Por qué estas junto a Laurence? ¡No es más que una sucia rata! ¡Te apuñalara por la espalda cuando dejes de serle útil!-

-¡El me juro lealtad y me contó las debilidades de Canterlot! ¡Esa tierra es muy rica en metales preciosos!-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Abre tus ojos y ve que Laurence solo te esta utilizando para vengarse de Celestia y de mi!-

-¿Y eso que? ¡Mientras no sea yo el que salga perjudicado realmente no me importa!-

-¡Destruirás la vida de miles! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan avaricioso?-

-¡Cállate demonio! ¡Laurence me advirtió de tu lengua viperina! ¡No me engañaras!-

**Era inútil el intentar llegar a un acuerdo con el, tome una bocanada de aire y corrí hacia el.**

**Lo golpee en el rostro usando mi codo derecho, use mi brazo izquierdo para tomarlo por el cuello y ponerlo de espaldas hacia mí.**

**Usando casi toda mi fuerza golpee con furia su costilla haciendo que dos de esta se rompieran, agotado por un prolongado castigo físico Broom se desplomo en el suelo, me lance encima suyo y puse al Gelidar en su cuello.**

-¿Quieres morir aquí?-

-No hay nada mas honroso para un rey grifo que el morir en combate. ¡Dale validez a tu apodo y acaba con mi vida, mata reyes!-

**Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Laurence se abrió paso de entre los soldados que luchaban frenéticamente, al verme encima de Broom el se quedo congelado.**

**Broom tomo una bocanada de aire y grito**

-¡Ayúdame Laurence, si atacamos ahora podremos vencer al humano!-

-Laurence… ¡Laurence!- E**stire mi brazo hacia el pero estando a solo unos centímetros de su cuello el se dejo caer en el suelo**- ¡Laurence, no escaparas!

-¡Ayúdame tonto, es ahora el momento de atacar, el no podrá contra nosotros dos!

**Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo Laurence se puso de pie y con gran rapidez se alejo de nosotros, de reojo vi la desolada mirada de Broom.**

**Me rasque el mentón y dije**

-Te lo dije, no es más que un ratón jugando a ser el gato- **Puse mi mano en su rostro y bruscamente hice que me mirara**- Nunca confíes en alguien que es capaz de traicionar a su propia gente

-Creí que el decía la verdad…- **Broom observo a su alrededor y vio como sus soldados caían en combate o escapaban lejos de la carnicería** - ¿Qué eh hecho…? Arriesgue la vida de mi gente… ¿solo por la venganza de una rata?

-Aun hay tiempo de solucionar esto, levántate y toca retirada. Después de eso escapa junto a ellos hacia tus tierras, pero jamás vuelvas por aquí-

-Tocare retirada… pero no escapare, e sido deshonrado, no tengo honor. Envíe a mi gente hacia una muerte segura… dime mata reyes… ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?-

-Atrapar al culpable de todo esto-

-No… esto es culpa mía, e sido un tonto y me e dejado influenciar por Laurence. Mi lugar es morir aquí, escúchame mata reyes, ve a por Laurence, aun estas a tiempo de capturarlo-

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres caer aquí?-

-….-

**El desvío su mirada de mis ojos, con una voz seria dije**

-Entonces muere-

**Levante al Gelidar por encima de mi cabeza y golpee violentamente el suelo que estaba a tan solo dos centímetros de la cabeza de Broom.**

-Listo, estas muerto- **Le sonreí amablemente y lo ayude a ponerse de pie**

-Pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué?-

-La pregunta seria '¿Por qué no?'-

-No lo entiendo…-

-Se llama piedad-

**Antes de que pudiera decirme algo corrí por el sendero por el cual Laurence estaba escapando. No sabia que tipo de efectos tendría en un humano el tomar dos pócimas Blutsauger pero podía notar que mi velocidad, agilidad y fuerza habían mejorado muchísimo, hasta tal punto que la ventaja en distancia que tenia Laurence se esfumo en menos de cinco minutos.**

**Casi podía sentir mis manos apretando con fuerza su cuello, con furia grite**

-¡Laurence! ¡Laurence!- **Escupí un poco de sangre y grite con aun mas fuerza** - ¡Laurence, enfrenta las consecuencias de tus acciones! ¡Haz enviado a morir a miles de grifos con el único objetivo de vengar a tu ridículo orgullo!

-¡No! ¡Tú no deberías estar vivo! ¡Todo esto es un error! ¡Esto no lo había planeado! ¡Waah!- **Se detuvo al ver que el camino moría en ese lugar, si daba un solo paso mas caería por la ladera de la montaña**- ¡No, no, no! ¡Broom me ha fallado! ¡Sabia que no tenia que confiar en ese estupido!

**Lentamente camine hacia el, mientras que Laurence con desesperación intentaba encontrar una forma de escapar.**

**Lo tome por el cuello y puse el filo del Gelidar en su desnuda piel.**

-¿Decías que eras superior a mi? ¿Qué nadie podía tocarte?... podría haberte perdonando… si tan solo no te hubieses metido con mi familia-** Apreté suavemente su cuello mientras que presionaba aun mas al Gelidar, una gota de sangre escapo por la abertura que le había hecho**

-¡Si crees que te pediré clemencia estas equivocado! ¡Tan solo te diré que eres aun mas cobarde que yo al atacar a un oponente desarmado!-

**Cerré mis ojos y me mantuve callado por unos segundos, cuando note que el intentaba zafarse apreté aun con mas fuerza y acerque su rostro al mío**

-¿Quieres la posibilidad de defenderte? Pues bien…- **Clave al Gelidar en el suelo y levante a Laurence usando las dos manos, utilizando una descomunal fuerza lo avente contra un árbol cercano. Al chocar contra el tronco, ramas de distintos tamaños comenzaron a caer al suelo**- ¡Entonces defiéndete Laurence, no esperes mas clemencia de mi que no la obtendrás!

-¡Muere!-

**El cargo contra mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo esquive y patee su costilla, con dificultad se levanto del suelo y volvió a encararme**

-¿Por qué no te rindes Laurence? Te daré una muerte rápida e indolora, te lo prometo-

-¿Acaso crees que soy alguien débil? ¡Yo fui sargento de Celestia y dueño de una empresa que ganaba millones exportando gemas! ¡Todos temían al nombre de 'R'!-** Gruño con ira Laurence, mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus patas delanteras**

-Y lo perdiste todo por no poder matarme… eres patético-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿O si no que? ¿Iras a buscar ayuda para acabar conmigo? Acéptalo, no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo por lo cual te refugias en el poder de otro-

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-

**Segado por la ira Laurence cargo contra mi, pero antes de que lograra alcanzarme vi como Broom choco contra el, los dos cayeron por el precipicio.**

**Sorprendido ante tal suceso me acerque rápidamente a ver como estaban, lo que vi hizo que mi estomago se revolviera.**

**Laurence estaba en una posición que seria imposible de realizar si no fuera por que se rompió las piernas y parte de su columna, de su boca salían hilos de sangre. Pero el desgraciado aun seguía vivo, escuche su forzosa respiración y su sollozo.**

**Con la mirada me puse a buscar a Broom.**

**El no había tenido mas suerte que Laurence, al parecer durante la caída se abrió la cabeza con una roca, al menos eso parecía que había sucedido, puesto que una puntiaguda roca que estaba junto a el estaba bañada en sangre.**

-Pobres idiotas…- **Por un momento sentí lastima por ellos dos e incluso sentí la necesidad de bajar a ayudarlos, pero mis deseos se vieron apagados al ver como de entre los arbustos una familia de Manticoras se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos**

**Con lágrimas en sus ojos Laurence intentaba dialogar con ellos, pero era inútil. Esas bestias lo único que querían era el comer algo de carne.**

**Me senté en el risco y vi como devoraban lentamente a Laurence el cual había estado conciente hasta que le rompieron el cráneo con un pisotón, al menos Broom no había sufrido mucho, puesto que había muerto minutos antes a causa del golpe en su cabeza.**

**Me levante del suelo y tome al Gelidar. Di un largo suspiro y emprendí el viaje de vuelta al campo de batalla.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia el Liberty observe con incredulidad como había cambiado la apariencia del lugar, de ser un verde y tranquilo valle, paso a ser un cementerio, con miles de cadáveres grifos y algunos ponys que cubrían el suelo.**

**Cuando llegue junto a Randall le dije**

-Salgamos de aquí… no quiero permanecer ni un segundo mas en este lugar… por favor vámonos-

-Esta bien jefe… le preparare el carruaje para que lo transporten a Canterlot, yo me quedare aquí junto a los capas negras para buscar supervivientes-

-Estoy cansado de tanta sangre… y todo es por mi culpa-

-Pablo…-

**Tal y como dijo Randall volé hacia Canterlot en un carruaje tirado por dos enormes grifos que vestían la armadura reglamentaria de los capas negras.**

**Gire mi cabeza y vi un pequeño espejo en el cual me reflejaba, mis ojos que habían tomado un tono carmesí brillaban con fuerza, como si de dos velas se trataran, mi cabello estaba pegado a mis hombros a causa de la sangre que había caído en el, mi rostro estaba cubierto de sangre seca y lodo.**

**Si Carina o Dante me vieran en este momento no serian capaces de reconocerme… no podrían reconocer al Pablo que despidieron hace una semana.**

**Esa misma noche después de haber tomado un baño caliente y haberme quitado el lodo y la sangre que cubría la mayoría de mi cuerpo fui a descansar en la habitación que Celestia había asignado para mí.**

**Me acosté en la cama y tantee con mis dedos las nuevas cicatrices que tenia en mi espalda, mi torso y mis piernas.**

**Di un largo suspiro y abrace a la almohada que tenia junto a mi, poco a poco fui cayendo dormido.**

* * *

_**/Tres horas después/**_

* * *

**Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y a tan solo unos metros de mí estaba Celestia, me senté en la cama y con una voz ronca pregunte**

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sígueme, hay…. Hay algo que tengo que contarte-

**La mire por unos segundos y mientras suspiraba me puse de pie, seguí a Celestia en total silencio**

_***¿Qué quiere de mi?***_

**Caminamos hasta el patio donde vi que me esperaba Luna y la pequeña aprendiz de Celestia, me acerque a la unicornio y mientras le sonreía dije**

-¿Qué haces aquí Twilight?- **Mi expresión paso a una mas seria**- ¿No esta Applejack o los niños por aquí, cierto?

-Solo estamos nosotros cuatro Pablo- **Celestia se paro junto a su hermana y mientras observaba el cielo nocturno ella dijo**- Hay algo importante que debes saber, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste por tu mundo?

-Celestia… no toques ese tema por favor, sabes bien que no me agrada hablar de ello-

**Mi mirada se clavo en el suelo**

-Temo que vamos a hablar de ello- **Celestia volteo hacia a mi y con un tono serio dijo**- Como sabrás existen muchos mundos paralelos diferentes y tu vienes de unos de ellos

-Lo se Celestia, pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

-¿Y si te dijera que existen miles de 'Tierras' diferentes?- **Ella se acerco a mi y mientras me miraba a los ojos dijo**- ¿Querrías viajar a una de ellas?

-¿Q…que estas intentando decirme?- **Di unos pasos hacia atrás pero ella seguía avanzando hacia mi**

-Veras Pablo, desde hace dos años que eh estado investigando los distintos mundos paralelos y creo que encontré uno en el cual tu familia y tu serian felices-

-¿Mi familia?-

-Estoy hablando de Carina, Liriam, Dante, Ken y ese chico Edgar-

-¿Qué hay de Applejack y los niños? ¿Ellos no son mi familia?-

-Lo son, pero temo que su lugar es aquí por lo cual ellos no podrían ir contigo, si tú lo decides podría abrir un portal hacia ese mundo. ¿Qué me dices?-

-Yo…yo… no se que responderte, todo esto es tan repentino… déjame pensarlo… por favor-

-Como lo desees, Luna, Twilight, síganme por favor-

**Cuando Twilight paso junto a mi me dijo gentilmente**

-Pablo, si así lo quieres no tienes que irte. Recuerda que aquí tienes una familia y amigos-

-Por favor Twilight… necesito estar solo-

**Delicadamente aparte a la unicornio de mi camino y camine hacia el jardín del castillo, exhausto me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda contra un frondoso árbol**

_***Tengo la posibilidad de ir al mundo humano… Quiero que Carina y los hijos de Dante crezcan en el mundo humano, no sabría explicarle a esos niños el por que solo nosotros tenemos apariencia muy distintas a los habitantes de aquí, ¿Qué eh de hacer?***_

**Me lleve la mano al rostro y bostece**

_***Pero… ¿Y si me voy? Desde que llegue muchas de las cosas malas que han sucedido a sido por mi culpa, Laurence, la invasión de los Diamond Dogs e incluso la batalla de hace unas horas, todo a sido por mi culpa. Creo que tendré que irme pero… ¿Qué pasara con Applejack y los niños? Ellos no pueden venir conmigo***_

**No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve sentado en ese lugar, me di cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo cuando unos rayos de sol comenzaron a calentar mi desnudo torso.**

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia la habitación de Celestia, ella me estaba esperando por lo cual sus guardias no me detuvieron.**

**Cuando estuve frente a la puerta lentamente la abrí y acostada sobre unos cojines que cuidadosamente estaban ubicados frente a la chimenea estaba Celestia, me acerque a ella y con una voz seria dije**

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Fin del capitulo 14, como bien saben solo falta un capitulo para terminar esto. Wow… un capitulo.**_

_**¿Supongo que los veré en el final de esto, no? Bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos en la próxima entrega…ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo, lamento si tardo en actualizar.**_


	15. Capitulo 15, Decisión

_**Y bueno… aquí estamos de nuevo, en el fin de uno de mis fics. Ahora mismo quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han seguido desde que subí la primera parte de 'Recién llegados', Adriana valkyrie, Anacoreta, Seven Aavro Tsukino, Helduke, Animaniatic, Chico-escudo y Talos X, también a los que simplemente lo leen para pasar un buen rato.**_

_**Realmente se los agradezco muchachos/as, sin su apoyo ni siquiera hubiese pensado en escribir una segunda parte de esto. Bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo 15**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

-Celestia… ¿Me permites acostarme junto a ti?-

-Bueno, es inesperado lo que me pides pero esta bien, ven- **Ella se movió un poco**

**Me acosté junto a ella y apoye mi cabeza sobre su cuerpo, aclare mi garganta y dije**

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón, equestria no tiene lugar para mí. Mi hermana y sobrinos necesitan crecer junto a otros humanos y aun que este mundo sea perfecto de muchas maneras, riquezas por doquier, amabilidad, casi no existen las guerras… solo en las que yo e participado, tengo esposa e hijos pero no es mi mundo-

-¿Qué intentas decirme Pablo?-

-Lo que quiero decirte Celestia, es que…. Es que eh decidido irme, mis acciones no han hecho mas que traer dolor a mis amigos y familia hasta tal punto que he visto como mi hermana y esposa lloraban por verme partir al campo de batalla… ¿es esa la vida que se merecen?... yo pienso que no-

-Per…-

-Espera, no me interrumpas por favor-

-Esta bien, continua- **Celestia cerro los ojos, tragué un poco de saliva y continúe**

-Applejack ha sido muy buena conmigo, a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos ella no confiaba en mi pero fue la primera en darme un trabajo digno, en el cual podía ganarme mi sueldo para comprarme mis caprichos y no solo eso… ella se enamoro de mi e incluso en este momento creo que yo siento algo por ella. Por lo cual creo que no se merece el sufrir por mi culpa, no deseo verla llorar ni una vez más-

-¿Y el que te vayas no la hará llorar de nuevo?-

-Llorara, en eso tienes razón, pero a la larga será lo mejor, yo no pertenezco aquí, llegue por accidente a este mundo y ahora mismo se presenta la oportunidad para marcharme. Así que la tomare-

**Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta**

-¿Estas seguro sobre esto Pablo?-

-No estoy seguro e incluso creo que es una mala idea, pero es lo correcto-

-Entonces se hará como tú pidas, preparare el portal para mañana a la mañana

-Gracias Celestia-

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tus hijos?-

-Tal vez… si… creo que será lo mejor-

**Salí de la habitación de Celestia con la cabeza agachada, forzosamente trague saliva y corrí hacia el patio del castillo, busque un lugar alejado para desahogar mis penas.**

**El hecho de que tendría que marcharme tan abruptamente era muy doloroso, aun más que el daño físico que había sufrido hasta ahora, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y no daban señal de parar pronto.**

**Con furia golpee con mi puño a un frondoso árbol**

-¡Nunca debí haberme enamorado de ella! ¡Fui un estupido! ¡Sabia que este día llegaría pero aun así me engañe creyendo que jamás tendría que irme de aquí! ¡Fui un tonto, un idiota!-

**Deje de golpear el árbol al ver que había gotas de sangre en el, observe mis nudillos y estos sangraban**

-Y ahora tendré que decirle adiós a ella…. A mi dulce manzana… a mi Applejack-

**Respire profundamente y metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Escupí al árbol que hacia unos minutos había estado golpeando y camine hacia el castillo.**

**Por encima de mi cabeza paso el Liberty volando.**

**Cuando llegue al hangar del castillo vi a Randall charlando con uno de nuestros médicos. Me acerque a el y puse mi mano en su cabeza**

-¿Jefe?-

-Dime-

-¿Se encuentra bien? Lo noto raro-

-No te preocupes, no es nada importante-

-Si usted lo dice-

**Observe como unas unicornios que llevaban un sombrero blanco con una cruz roja dibujada se llevaban a un capa negra. Sin dejar de observarlos pregunte**

-¿Fueron muchas nuestras bajas?-

-Bueno, tenemos cincuenta heridos y dos de los nuestros no sobrevivieron a la batalla…-

-Ya veo… ¿tenían familia?-

-Uno de ellos vivía con sus hermanos el otro era soltero y sin familia-

-En otras palabras un huérfano-

-Así es…-

-Envíale flores, mis condolencias y una compensación a la familia del caído-

-Como ordene jefe-

-Algo más, cuando lleguemos a Ponyville quiero que se escriba los nombres de nuestros hermanos caídos en batalla en un mural que pondremos en la casa de la hermandad. No quiero que nadie olvide su sacrificio-

-Si jefe. ¿Algo mas?-

-Si… hay una cosa más-

_**/Diecisiete horas después/**_

**La noche había llegado y yo me encontraba a las afueras del bosque de Everfree, llevaba una capa con capucha de color negro que en la espalda llevaba bordado el dibujo de un escudo y un hacha. Camine hacia la casa de Fluttershy donde por la ventana vi que ella estaba alimentando a su conejo Ángel, gentilmente golpee su puerta.**

**Tras unos minutos de total silencio lentamente se abrió la puerta.**

**Ella al ver a un enorme humano encapuchado cerro la puerta rápidamente. Con rapidez las luces de la casa se apagaron. Me rasque el mentón y volví a tocar**

**Desde adentro se escucho**

-¡N…no hay nadie! ¡Por… por favor váyase!-

-Fluttershy… soy yo-

-Esa voz… ¿Pablo?-

-Así es niña, ábreme la puerta-

-¿No me estas engañando cierto?-

-Abre por favor, tengo que pedirte algo-

**La puerta lentamente se abrió y tímidamente salio Fluttershy. Me invito a pasar a dentro, camine hasta su sofá y me deje caer allí.**

-Dijiste que necesitabas algo… ¿Qué era?-

-Por favor, revisa mi cuerpo-

-¿P...p...perdón?-

-Quiero que revises mi cuerpo, en el castillo no deje que me revisaran las enfermeras, así que te lo pido a ti-

-Oh… a eso te referías, Es…esta bien-

**Desate la capa y la deje caer en el suelo, me quite la camisa y la puse sobre el sofá, me recosté en el sofá mientras que Fluttershy observaba mi cuerpo**

-Oye Fluttershy-

-¿S…si?-

-¿Estas avergonzada?-

-N…no-

-Oh, vamos, no me mientas niña-

-Bueno… puede que un poquito, pero es que tu propuesta fue muy… repentina-

-Supongo que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, incluso ya me viste totalmente desnudo. ¿Recuerdas?-

-N…no sigas-

-Aquella vez en la que me bañaste en contra de mi voluntad, esa fue la primera vez que vi tu 'Mirada' y te puedo asegurar que casi me mancho los pantalones, fuiste muy aterradora-

-N…no es verdad-

**Con una de sus alas ella toco mi estomago, mientras que yo la miraba atentamente**

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que por poco me golpeas?-

-P…pero no lo hice-

-Pero lo querías hacer, lo veía en tu mirada. Esa fue una noche muy… extraña-

-¿Extraña? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, si nos ponemos a pensar de que en un momento me odiabas y al otro me invitaste a dormir contigo, ¿No te parece un poco extraño?-

-Bueno… si, puede que tengas razón. Pero eso fue por que te perdone-

-Ya veo… entonces creo que realmente eres el elemento de la bondad-

-M…me avergüenzas con tus cumplidos, para ya-

-Fue un gusto en conocerte Fluttershy-

-También fue un gusto en conocerte Pablo pero… estas raro, esto suena como una despedida-

**Sonreí ligeramente y me puse de pie, me puse mi camisa y la capa. Mientras que Fluttershy no me quitaba la mirada de encima, me arrodille para ponerme a su altura y la abrace firmemente**

-Nunca sabes lo que podrá pasar Fluttershy, solo quiero que sepas que eres una gran amiga y que extrañare a mi doctora-

**Bese su mejilla y Salí de su casa, con la luna iluminando mi camino me dispuse a continuar con las despedidas.**

-Esta va a ser una larga noche- Susurre para mi mismo

**Me encogí de hombros y camine hacia ponyville**

* * *

_**/Treinta minutos después/**_

* * *

**Estaba frente a la boutique de Rarity, las luces estaban apagadas y al parecer Rarity ya estaría durmiendo, sin dudarlo por un momento entre por la ventana del segundo piso.**

**Una vez dentro camine hacia el lugar donde ella cosía y diseñaba la ropa.**

**Me detuve frente a un maniquí del tamaño de un humano este llevaba puesta una camisa de color negro.**

_**/Ojos de Rarity/**_

-Hermana… despierta hermana… creo que hay alguien abajo-

**Escuche a Sweetie belle la cual parecía estar mas enérgica que nunca**

-Déjame dormir Sweetie-

**-Pero creo que hay alguien en la casa y esta en tu sala de trabajo-**

-¡¿Qué?-

**Con un salto Salí de la cama y corrí hacia mi sala de trabajo**

_***¡Ningún ladrón pondrá sus sucios cascos sobre algunos de mis bebes!***_

**Al entrar a la habitación vi una enorme sombra la cual se estaba poniendo la camisa que había diseñado para Pablo, con furia cargue contra el pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo el se dio vuelta**

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

-¡Wow! ¡Quieta!-

**Puse mis manos sobre la cabeza de Rarity y detuve su débil carga.**

-Oye, podrías haberme hecho daño, ¿Es así como recibes a un amigo?-

-¿Pablo?-

-Así es-

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Applejack te echo de la casa otra vez?-

-Eh… oye, eso solo sucedió una vez niña, y no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-

-Pero si no es por Applejack… ¿entonces?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo pero me detuve al ver esta hermosa camisa… ¿Deseas que me vaya?-

-Para nada cariño, ven-

**Ella me invito a sentarme en el sofá en el cual ella hacia sus 'escenas dramáticas', ella puso una de sus patas encima de mi pierna y dijo**

-¿De que querías hablar cariño?-

-Pues… quería pedirte que me diseñaras un pantalón nuevo, es muy importante por lo cual lo necesito para esta noche, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando Pablo?-

-Con la mejor diseñadora que e tenido el honor de conocer-

-Oh vamos, estas siendo un adulador-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Ponte de pie-

**Mientras ella sacaba las medidas de mis piernas yo le decía en un tono divertido**

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-

-Por supuesto que si, jamás hubiese permitido que te pusieras ropas tan vulgares-

-Eh… jeje, si, también recuerdo que ese mismo día me ayudaste a conseguir trabajo-

-Y también recuerdo que en menos de veinticuatro horas la ropa que había hecho para ti estaban igual de rotas que las que traías primero-

-Eh… ¿Aun lo recuerdas?-

-Querido, el ver unas ropas tan horriblemente destruidas es algo difícil de olvidar-

-Si bueno… puede que tengas razón, oye Rarity, ¿Quieres saber algo?-

-¿Dime?-

**Ella comenzó a preparar mi pantalón mientras que yo estaba sentado en el suelo**

-Desde que llegue aquí haz sido la única que a hecho ropa para mi y siempre que me pongo una prenda diseñada por ti me hace recordar tu gentileza y generosidad-

-Oh vamos cariño, no digas eso. Vas a hacer que me sonroje-

**Ella me mostró el pantalón que había diseñado, lo puse debajo de mi brazo izquierdo y mientras sonreía bese la mejilla de Rarity**

-Adiós mi bella artista, te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi hasta ahora, no hay palabras suficientes como para describir mi gratitud hacia ti. Adiós Rarity-

-Adiós Pablo, nos vemos mañana-

-Si… nos vemos mañana-

**Después de salir hacia la plaza principal del pueblo me senté en un solitario banco que estaba cerca del ayuntamiento.**

-Bueno, es hora de visitar a Pinki-

_**/Diez minutos después/**_

**El sugar corner… el lugar donde vive Pinkie. Camine hacia la puerta e intente abrirla, para mi sorpresa esta estaba sin seguro, por lo cual decidí entrar.**

**Una vez dentro camine en la oscuridad hasta la cocina, en todo el día no había comido nada y el olor de pan que había en todo el establecimiento me había abierto el apetito.**

**Cuando llegue a la cocina vi en una bandeja unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, me senté en la mesada y lentamente comí de ellas.**

**La habitación esta realmente oscura, casi no podía ver en ella. Si en este momento alguien pasara frente al marco de la puerta no podría ser capaz de verlo.**

**Desde atrás mío escuche como movían unas bandejas, me quede congelado ante esto.**

**Poco después una bolsa de harina se cayó desde el otro lado de la habitación, tome la bandeja de las galletas con mis dos manos y me prepare para lo que viniera.**

**Durante varios minutos me mantuve totalmente inmóvil y en silencio, poco después de eso alguien o algo salto delante mío y dijo**

-¡Hola!-

**Mi primera reacción ante esto fue asestarle un duro golpe con la bandeja, el metálico ruido resonó por toda la habitación.**

-Esa voz… oh… ¿Pinki… eres tú?-

-….-

-¿Pinki?... ¿Estas bien?-

-….-

-Oh…-

**Con desesperación comencé a buscar algo para iluminar la habitación, en los cajones encontré unas velas. Las encendí usando unos fósforos que estaban en el mismo cajón, me acerque a Pinkie pie y vi que esta se estaba sobando el lugar donde la había golpeado, con mucha vergüenza dije**

-L…lo siento pinki-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estas loco del coco?-

-Es tu culpa por haberme asustado, además, ¿Qué hacías en una habitación tan oscura?-

-¡Preparando mis famosos cupcakes nocturnos!-

-¿Tus… nocturnos?-

_***No le prestes atención, ella tan solo esta siendo Pinkie pie***_

-Esta bien niña, ven, será mejor que vea ese golpe mas de cerca-

**La levante del suelo y la senté en la mesada, mientras le revisaba la cabeza en busca de alguna posible herida le dije**

-Oye pinki-

-¿Si?-

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-

-Jiji, por supuesto tonto, ese mismo día te hice una gran fiesta, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Ajam-

-También recuerdo que esa noche vomitaste por comer demasiados dulces, ¡Fue graciosísimo!-

-Oye… no esta bien reírse de las desgracias de los demás… aun que si, fue gracioso-

-¡Lo se!-

**Cuando me asegure de que ella no tuviera ninguna cortadura camine hacia el refrigerador y pique un poco de hielo para ponérselo en la cabeza.**

-Bueno Pinki… fue un gusto el conocerte, aun que muchas veces me costaba entender que te motivaba a ser tan alegre disfrute el pasar tiempo contigo-

-¡Lo mismo digo!... ¡Auch!-

**Puse el hielo encima de su Chichón y suavemente di palmadas en su espalda, mientras le sonreí dije**

-Cuídate mucho Pinki-

-Hasta mañana Pablo-

-Ajam… hasta mañana-

**Salí del sugar corner por la puerta trasera, Observe que el globo que utilizaba pinki para visitar a Rainbow Dash estaba atado en el patio, asome mi cabeza por la puerta y le pregunte**

-¿Me prestarías tu globo?-

-Esta bien-

-Gracias pinki-

**Desate el globo y comencé a elevarme, era hora de visitar a Rainbow Dash.**

_**/Una hora mas tarde/**_

**Estaba frente a la ventana de la casa de Rainbow Dash, con suavidad golpee la ventana para despertar a la pegaso cian.**

**A los pocos segundos ella salio, aun estando medio dormida dijo**

-¿Pablo… que haces aquí?-

-Vine a visitar a una amiga, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Applejack de nuevo te corrió de la casa?-

-Oye… eres la segunda que me dice eso-

-¿Lo hizo?-

-No-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo, es todo. Si te estoy molestado me puedo ir-

-No para nada… entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Hmm… hablemos un poco-

-¿Sobre que?-

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

-Si, ese fue un día muy extraño-

-Y que lo digas, creo que si Twilight no hubiese estado ese día ahí de seguro te hubiese golpeado con el palo-

-¡Ja! ¡Eso si hubieses podido atraparme! ¡Recuerda que soy la mas rápida de por aquí!-

-Si, si, lo que tu digas-

-¡Es verdad!-

-Se que es verdad, mi pequeña pegaso de melena arco iris-

-¡No soy pequeña!-

-Desde mi punto de vista si lo eres-

**Ella se puso a la altura de mis ojos y dijo**

-¿Y ahora?-

-Pues, ahora pareces más alta-

-No necesito de mi altura para impresionarte-

-Lo se, fue un gusto el conocerte Rainbow Dash, aun que tus bromas me sacaban de quicio siempre fue bueno el tener a alguien tan leal como tu-

**Tome su rostro con mis dos manos y la acerque a mi, tiernamente la abrace durante unos segundos y le susurre en el oído**

-Adiós Dash, que descanses-

**Poco después me despedí de ella y descendí hacia la casa de Twilight.**

_**/Una hora y media después/**_

-A ver… donde estoy, esa… creo que es la casa de Twilight-

**Baje el globo a tierra y lo ate en un árbol cercano, metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque la llave de repuesto que Twilight me había regalado hace mas de un año, lentamente abrí la puerta y camine hacia dentro de la biblioteca, la chimenea estaba encendida y los ronquidos de Spike retumbaban en las paredes de madera.**

**Camine hacia la colección de libros de magia que tenia Twilight y saque uno el cual parecía ser nuevo, mientras leía el libro camine hacia el sofá y me acosté en el.**

_**/Media hora después/**_

**La puerta se abrió y silenciosamente entro Twilight, al verla la salude moviendo el libro en el aire.**

**Ella se acerco a mí y con alegría dijo**

-¿Decidiste quedarte?-

-Oye Twilight, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que te quiero?-

-¿Qué me…quieres?-

-Así es-

-Pensaría que algo anda mal- **Dijo Twilight mientras me observaba**

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No eres alguien el cual sepa ocultar sus sentimientos-

-¡Ja!... Twilight, acércate por favor, ¿Te gustaría que leamos juntos?-

-Esta bien…-

**Le hice un lugar junto a mí y ella se recostó, mientras leíamos dije**

-Recuerdo cuando solía dormir en este sofá… el invierno fue duro conmigo en ese entonces-

-Si… incluso hubo una vez que me preocupe mucho por ti, el frío que hizo esa noche fue el peor visto en décadas-

-Je… lo se, oye Twilight-

-¿Dime?-

**Cambie de página y continúe leyendo**

-¿Aun tienes la gema que te di?-

-Por supuesto-

-Ya veo… es bueno saberlo-

-¿Qué te sucede Pablo?, estas raro-

**Abrace firmemente a Twilight y bese su mejilla, ella se ruborizo ante esto ultimo, me acerque a su oreja y le susurre**

-Esto es el adiós Twilight, te extrañare, créeme, extrañare el que me regañes, extrañare la forma en la cual siempre estabas dándome consejos-

-Pa…Pablo… ¿Eso significa que…?-

-Así es… me voy, por favor Twilight, no le digas nada a Applejack hasta que me haya ido, ahora mismo iré a mi casa y me despediré de los niños y me iré con mi familia a Canterlot donde Celestia me espera para abrir el portal-

**Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, gentilmente las seque con mis dedos y me despedí de ella.**

**Salí de la biblioteca y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, deje escapar un gran suspiro y lentamente camine hacia casa**

_***Llego la hora de la despedida mas dolorosa… fui un idiota***_

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Me encontraba frente a mi casa, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Carina había recibido mi carta por lo cual ella me estaba esperando en el porche de mi casa, junto a ella había una enorme maleta con ropa suya, me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente acerque mi boca a su oreja y le susurre**

-Hermanita… se que esto es doloroso, pero es lo correcto. Ve a buscar a Dante y a Liriam, nos veremos en el Liberty dentro de una hora, ¿Esta bien?-

-Si hermano… por favor, no tardes-

-No lo hare-

**Sin perder un segundo mas Carina corrió en dirección a la casa de Dante, me encogí de hombros y silenciosamente entre a mi casa.**

**A dentro todo estaba muy tranquilo, el hecho de que esta seria la última vez que podría estar en la casa que construí con sudor, lagrimas y sangre hacia que más lagrimas quisieran escapar de mis ojos.**

**Me tome unos minutos para calmarme y lentamente subí las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y vi que Applejack dormía placidamente en nuestra cama.**

**Camine hacia ella y me acosté a su lado, mis brazos y piernas temblaban como hojas ante el viento.**

**Firmemente la abrace y dije en voz baja.**

-Lo siento…. Lo siento… lo siento muchísimo, no he podido ser un buen esposo y lo único que te eh traído a sido dolor, realmente lo siento, desearía el poder quedarme contigo pero se que mientras yo este por aquí los problemas seguirán viniendo y en mayores cantidades, lo siento-

**Junte mis labios con los suyos y sentí como las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, me levante de la cama y de mi bolsillo derecho saque una carta en la cual había metido el regalo de cumpleaños de Applejack, dentro de esta también llevaba una despedida escrita.**

**Silenciosamente Salí de la habitación y baje la escaleras para dirigirme a la habitación de los niños.**

**Apoye mi oreja en la puerta y escuche dos cosas, ronquidos y un leve sollozo, abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Carol sostener algo, silenciosamente camine hacia ella e intente ver que era lo que sostenía.**

**Era una foto en la cual yo estaba abrazándola, ella susurro mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos**

-¿Dónde estas papi?... ¿Por qué te fuiste?... te extraño papi-

**Esto hizo que me enterneciera, deje escapar una pequeña carcajada y la abrace tiernamente. Ella callo su sollozo abruptamente al verme junto ella.**

**Mientras sonreía le dije**

-Por favor no llores más mi niña-

**La levante del suelo y la cargue como si de un bebe se tratara, ella al verme sonrío alegremente, a pesar de que mis ojos conservaban su intimidante color carmesí.**

-Tu papi sigue aquí, no temas por que siempre estaré junto a ti-

**Camine hacia su cama y suavemente la acosté en ella, le di una amable sonrisa y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, cuando estuve por cruzar la puerta ella dijo**

-Papi…-

-¿Dime querida?-

-¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma?-

-Claro-

**Suavemente cerré la puerta y me apoye en la pared que estaba frente a la cama de Carol.**

**El silencio se hizo en la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Sten y Rin.**

**Carol bostezo y antes de dormirse dijo**

-Papi… ¿Cómo crees que pueda conseguir mi cutie… mark?-

-Hmm… dijiste que eras buena en deportes, tal vez si juegas béisbol o practicas con tu madre la consigas-

-Gracias papi… hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana querida-

**Bese su frente y camine hacia fuera de la habitación. A pesar de que sentía mucho dolor Salí de la casa y me dirigí al Liberty.**

_**/Tres horas después/**_

**Carina, Dante, Liriam, mis sobrinos, Ken y Edgar estaban junto a mí esperando a que el portal se abriera.**

**Celestia estaba junto a Luna la cual estaba ayudando a su hermana en el hechizo. Detrás de mi había treinta carretas llenas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. La cual era la mitad de mi fortuna, la otra mitad se la deje para Applejack.**

**A donde sea que vamos íbamos a necesitar dinero por lo cual le había pedido a Randall que se encargara de traerme la mitad de mi fortuna en objetos preciosos.**

**Gire mi cabeza hacia Ken y le pregunte**

-¿Estas seguro de querer venir?-

-Oye, no te puedo dejar solo. Cada dos segundos te metes en problemas y no te vendría mal tener a alguien cuidándote las espaldas-

**Observe a Edgar y el dijo**

-Aun que este mundo me encanta me sentiré solo si no hay otros humanos por aquí, además. Me encariñe contigo, eres como un pequeño perrito-

-Je… payaso-

**Aun que ya habían pasado las veinticuatro horas mis ojos seguían con el tono carmesí**

_***Creo que esta vez no se me irán… solo espero estar equivocándome***_

**Un portal se abrió delante de nosotros me acerque a el y metí mi mano, del otro lado estaba nevando… observe a mi familia y dije**

-Es hora… abrámonos paso hacia un nuevo hogar, Edgar, Ken, a partir de ahora ustedes son parte de mi familia, aun que no compartamos la misma sangre lo somos. Así que síganme mis hermanos, síganme hacia el incierto futuro-

-¿Acaso ahora eres poeta?- **Dijo Edgar**

-Confía en mi Pablo, yo cuidare tu espalda- **Dijo Ken mientras golpeaba su pecho con orgullo**

**Randall se acerco a mí y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo**

-Adiós jefe… le juro que cuidare de su familia-

-Confío en ti Randall… haz sido un buen amigo y camarada, créeme. No me olvidare de ti-

-Ni yo de ti Pablo-

**Me arrodille y le di un firme abrazo. Pasados unos minutos me puse de pie y sostuve firmemente al Gelidar.**

**Ate una soga alrededor de mi torso y comencé a tirar de las carretas, el efecto de la Blutsauger aun permanecía en mi, por lo cual mi fuerza no había disminuido ni un poco, el tirar de las carretas era como el empujar a un triciclo.**

**Un brillo violeta ilumino mi hombro, al girar la cabeza vi que Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinki pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban observándome con perplejidad.**

**Applejack camino lentamente hacia mí y dijo**

-No…no… por favor no te vayas-

-Lo siento-

**Todos ya habían cruzado el portal, solo faltaba yo. Le sonreí y dije**

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…que esto no sea un adiós… sino un hasta luego-

**Sin demorarme más atravesé el portal junto a las carretas. Applejack dio un grito lleno de dolor y tristeza.**

**Su esposo se había marchado y posiblemente para siempre.**

**A pesar de que las chicas le rogaron a Celestia de que abriera un segundo portal hacia donde fuera que fue Pablo ella les dijo que era imposible, era un hechizo que solo se podía realizar cada cinco meses.**

_**/En el mundo humano/**_

**Nos encontrábamos en una ciudad en la cual estaba nevando, las letras me eran difíciles de reconocer, estábamos rodeados de personas… humanos, como nosotros. Dante y Liriam se besaron de la emoción y Ken abrazo a Edgar mientras le revolvía el cabello con nerviosidad.**

**La mayoría que nos rodeaban eran chicas jóvenes pero podía distinguir a unos cuantos hombres entre la multitud.**

**Una mujer que vestía un uniforme de policía se acerco a nosotros, en su hombro derecho estaba bordado con letras doradas la palabra 'poliisi' en un tono firme dijo**

- Kuka sinä olet? (¿Quien eres tu?) -

**Estaba confunso por lo que ella me habia dicho, pero creia reconocer el idioma. Una vez mas la oficial pregunto**

- Kuka sinä olet? (¿Quien eres tu?)-

**Carina se acerco a mi y me susurro**

-¿Que esta diciendo? ¿Que idioma es ese?-

-Creo que es Finlandes... pero no estoy seguro-

**Me acerque a ella y mientras sonreia dije**

- Nimeni on Pablo ... Oletteko puhu espanjaa? (Mi nombre es Pablo... ¿Hablas español?)

-Ei (No)-

**Una vez mas Carina me susurro**

-¿Que dijo?-

-Dijo que 'No'-

**En eso una muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos verdes se acerco a nosotros y dijo**

-¿Ustedes hablar español, verdad?-

-Vaya que suerte la nuestra, asi es niña. Hablamos español-

-Ya veo, si ustedes querer yo poder llevarlos a embajada española-

-¡Suena genial! ¡Por favor!-

-Por favor seguirme, es por aqui-

**Mientras seguiamos a la hermosa muchacha Carina me dijo**

-¿Asi que esto es Finlandia, eh?-

-Asi parece, hermanita, prometo que te dare una vida digna en este lugar-

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, tengo plena confianza en que lo haras por segunda-

**Abrace a Carina y dije**

-Comenzaremos una nueva vida aqui y seremos felices-

-Lo se-

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, fin del fanfic. De seguro en este momento me deben estar queriendo arrancar la cabeza por haberlo terminado de esta forma... no me odien, simplemente lo hice por que segun mi punto de vista es la mejor forma de terminarlo, al menos por el momento.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco a los que me han seguido todo este tiempo, no se que sera lo proximo que voy a hacer, creo que por el momento me limitare a leer los fanfics de los demas y a comentar. si desean usar a alguno de mis personajes envienme un M.P pidiendome permiso, bueno, es todo.**_

_**Nos vemos gente.**_


	16. Epilogo

_**Bien, les dejare un epilogo de este fic. Todavía no estoy seguro si el escribir una tercera parte sobre esto, si así lo desean pueden ir a www . fanfiction topic/110785/63654748/1/ Donde explique mi próximo proyecto, los invito a que se den una vuelta y lo lean tranquilamente, cualquier duda que tengan ustedes las responderé por ahí.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada mas que decir les dejo el Epilogo**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

* * *

**Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Pablo y su familia se había marchado de Equestria, dejando atrás a sus amigos, conocidos y parejas.**

**A pesar de que en un principio le fue difícil de entender a Applejack las razones de su abrupta partida llego incluso hasta el punto de odiarlo. De maldecir el día en el que se conocieron y el le comenzó a gustar.**

**Aun que con el tiempo vio verdad en las palabras de Pablo, si el hubiese seguido aquí los problemas también se hubiesen quedado.**

**¿Quién seria el próximo en peligro? ¿Sus hijos? ¿Sus amigas? ¿Sus conocidos?**

**Applejack decidida a dejar atrás el pasado metió en un baúl las fotos de Pablo, su ropa, sus documentos o todo lo que estuviera relacionado directa o indirectamente con el.**

**Lo único con lo que se quedo fue con el collar que el le había regalado a través de una carta el día que se marcho.**

**Desde entonces se ha dedicado a cuidar de sus hijos y de su granja, tan trabajadora y feliz como antes de que llegaran aquel enorme sujeto de pelo largo junto a su pequeña y asustadiza hermanita.**

**Sus amigas preocupadas por que ella estuviera usando una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor decidieron hacerle un presente.**

* * *

_**/Ojos de Applejack/**_

-Sten, lleva esas canastas al pueblo. ¡De seguro hoy venderemos muchas manzanas!

-Claro mama, por cierto… ¿Dónde están Carol y Rin?- **Pregunto Sten mientras cargaba las canastas de manzanas en la espalda de su tío Big Mac  
**

-Creo que están con Apple Bloom y sus amigas

-Ya veo… bueno, me voy

**En estos cuatro años Sten a crecido para convertirse en un buen chico… a pesar de que algunos desconfíen de el por su apariencia a demostrado ser muy responsable, aun que algo cabeza dura y se suele sacrificar mucho a si mismo para que lo demás estén bien.**

_***Tal y como el…***_

**Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando camine rápidamente hacia un árbol y lo patee, de su copa cayeron muchas manzanas.**

-¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Ya casi va a ser la temporada para hacer cidra y no hay tiempo que perder!- **Dije mientras sonreía alegremente.**

**Desde arriba de los árboles escuche como decían**

-¿Applejack? ¿Con quien hablas?

**Levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y vi a mi amiga de cabellera arco iris**

-Con nadie Rainbow Dash… solo estaba pensando en voz alta

-Oye, Twilight quiere hablar contigo

-¿Otra vez?

-Si bueno, yo que tú iría rápido, ella te tiene una sorpresa

_**/Quince minutos después/**_

**Entre a la biblioteca acompañada por Rainbow Dash la cual parecía estar un poco impaciente, las ventanas estaban cerradas y tapadas con gruesas cortinas. En el centro de la habitación estaban Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Twilight y Rarity**

**Del cuello de Twilight colgaba una joya de color púrpura, casi tan grande como una manzana.**

**Me acerque a ellas y dije**

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Applejack… sabemos que estos últimos cuatro años no han sido fácil para ti- **Dijo Twilight mientras dejaba la gema en el suelo**- pero queremos ayudarte

-¿Otra vez con esto Twi? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya lo eh olvidado!- **Estaba irritada, aun así dando lo mejor de mi para continuar con mi vida no lograba el olvidarlo**

-C…cálmate Applejack… Twilight quiere ayudarte- **Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy, la cual ocultaba su mirada con su cabello**

-No chicas, tengo que irme-** Camine hacia la puerta pero Rainbow Dash me detuvo, mientras me miraba a los ojos dijo**- Oh vamos Applejack, ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-No lo se…

-¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!- **Dijo Pinkie la cual estaba saltando alrededor mío**

-Esta bien…- **Me senté junto a Rarity la cual me sonreía amablemente.**

**Twilight me miro con seriedad y me pregunto**

-¿Quieres… ver a Pablo?

-¿Verlo?... no es que pudiera hacerlo Twi, recuerda, el se fue

-Pero si tuvieras la oportunidad de verlo, ¿Lo harías?

-Supongo que si… me gustaría saber como esta

-Es suficiente para mi- **Dijo Twilight, a los pocos segundos su cuerno comenzó a brillar con fuerza, un fino rayo golpeo la gema púrpura que estaba en el suelo.**

**La gema levito un par de metros en el aire y comenzó a girar sobre si misma, después de eso se detuvo y comenzó a proyectar algo en la pared.**

**Era como estar viendo por una ventana.**

**Sentado en una cosa que jamás había visto antes estaba un hombre que llevaba el torso al desnudo, tenia varias cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo, una en su estomago, otra en el hombro izquierdo y una que otra por los antebrazos.**

**Su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda. Lo tenia muy largo, el estaba viendo al suelo pero cuando levanto la vista me di cuenta de quien era…**

**Era Pablo, sus ojos aun conservaban el rojo carmesí con el cual se había despedido**

**Todas las chicas en la habitación gritaron**

-¡Es Pablo!

* * *

_**/Ojos de Pablo/**_

-Veamos… creo… que esto es Madrid- **Dije para mi mismo mientras recorría las calles en mi motocicleta**

_***Ya hace un año que deje mi casa para recorrer Europa y Asia en motocicleta, espero que todos estén bien***_

**Por las calles se veían carteles los cuales exponían los productos de una empresa tecnológica.**

-Parece que todavía no me han llevado a la quiebra- **Dije con un poco de sarcasmo mientras aceleraba mi moto para salir de la ciudad**

**Sonreí con nostalgia y susurre**- Creo que es hora de volver a casa… mi familia me debe de estar esperando- **Acelere a mas no poder y recorrí la carretera a toda velocidad mientras que la música de mi celular sonaba a todo volumen**

* * *

_**/Ojos de Applejack/**_

**No podía creer lo que veía, realmente era el. No había cambiado en nada, su mirar, su sonrisa, todo era igual.**

**Algo que creía ya olvidado volvió a mi… el mismo sentimiento que tuve el día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada.**

**Casi como si susurrara dije**

-Quiero…quiero ir con el

* * *

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes esto es un corto Epilogo de 'Capas negras', cualquier duda que tengan pueden entrar al foro el cual deje el link mas arriba. Recuerden dejar su review opinando sobre el epilogo.**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos gente. Cuídense mucho**_


	17. Mensaje a los lectores

**Bueno gente, tal y como en el fic anterior hago un llamado a sus OC, jeje. Si desean enviarme una pequeña descripción de sus OC para que los meta en mi próximo fic pueden hacerlo, en lo personal me gustaría que enviaran de humanos.**

**Pero si deciden enviarme de ponys recuerden enviarme una descripción en su forma humana.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguirme todo este tiempo. El próximo viernes se viene 'El reencuentro' la tercera parte de mi fic.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
